


Deep Waters

by Chibi_Pix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, Giant/Tiny, Mermaid!Pidge, Mermaid/Human - Freeform, No Galra, Other, Same Size, Size Difference, fantasy earth au, galra characters as human, giant mermaid Pidge, giant merman Matt, mermaid Pidge, mermaid au, merman Matt Holt, minor language, occasional use of swear words, size change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 66,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Pix/pseuds/Chibi_Pix
Summary: A set of connecting ficlets and pictures for a mermaid AU.Pidge is a giant mermaid, Lance is a diver working at AARC, Altean Aquatic Research Center. What happens when you throw two curious and adventurous beings together in an ocean that is still more mysterious than the planets that orbit the sun alongside Earth?Fantasy/Mermaid AU.Warning: segments may be out of order.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Minor Adam/Shiro, background Adam/Shiro, implied adam/shiro - Relationship
Comments: 63
Kudos: 47





	1. Dark Water

“Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! I’m going down! Nav system is NOT working!”  
“What’s your checkpoint, Shiro?!”  
“Last check over AARC!”  
Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane opened his eyes. Water was filling into his little plane at an alarmingly quick and steady pace. Crap. Not good at all. He went for the belt keeping him in place, working at it with his left hand. His right arm had been caught in part of his plane, the impact it made with the ocean crushing in the side and pinning him.  
Shit. Even worse. If he could get the buckle undone, which he was almost too panicked to do, how could he get out? He had to try and find a way to free himself. But his arm was caught and he didn’t even think he could twitch his fingers.  
Fuck.  
And the plane had filled up completely, barely giving the pilot time to take a deep breath to try and prolong his survival. In his state, he felt he had about three minutes to get out of there before he needed to breathe again… or ultimately end up giving in and letting the dart, salty waters overtake him. He had to be quick.  
He was both thankful and concerned that the light was still working in his plane, illuminating the area around him. This let him see the buckle, which he thankfully got undone in about half a minute since holding his breath, as well as his pinned arm. The worst part of being able to see, though, was what was around him. He could hear something that he could explain as a deep, sonance, melodic and ominous at the same time. Was it a creature? Was it just ambiance? No. Shiro couldn’t focus on that; he had to escape, even if his arm was starting to hurt further up.  
Shiro was losing his battle. He was struggling to keep his breath held as he pushed past his three minute mark. The lights remained, but he could hardly notice them anymore. It was hard seeing in the water to begin with, the its natural salinity levels made it even harder… but his condition, everything was blurring further.  
And then he saw movement. It startled him, but he managed to not give up on his breath holding competition with Fate. The movement seemed to circle him. Quick? No. Massive. It came around again and he saw them illuminated by the lights of his aircraft. Large, round eyes, clearly meant to see in the darkness of the ocean. But this thing… it wasn’t just his off perspective, right? His possible delirious state of being in pain and on the verge of dying in a watery grave? He didn’t know… but he could have sworn this thing that pulled its hands up around his plane was a giant mermaid.  
He reached out with his good hand, mentally praying that this creature was real and perhaps sought to be merciful. But it couldn’t be, right? If it was real, logic said it could eat him. But it couldn’t be real… either way, he would die in the end.  
  
  
  
  
  


-+-+-+-  
“Over here!” came a very familiar call. He opened his eyes, seeing through the bleariness the best he could. “I found him! He’s still breathing!” the figure called. He could make out some defining features. Something was familiar about this person. “He’s badly hurt!”  
He coughed. Did he survive? What happened? How did…  
“Shiro? Shiro, it’s okay, I know it hurts.” The figure looked to him. Yes, this person was definitely someone he knew. “Just try to stay awake. They’re on their way. Just stay awake.”  
  
-+-+-+-  
Shiro woke up. He didn’t realize he passed out. He looked around to see himself in a hospital room of sorts. Looking to see a recognizable, framed image, he realized he was at AARC, Atlean Aquatic Research Center. It must have been the closest place to take him for… whatever. He then looked to his side, someone holding his left hand. Keith. A good friend. He was like a little brother to the pilot. Keith had appeared to have fallen asleep there.  
Smiling softly, Shiro didn’t want to disturb him. He left his hand in place, letting Keith continue to hold onto it. He then tried to move his right hand, feeling for a button to let the doctor know he was up and would like assistance. Nothing. Not that there wasn’t a button, he didn’t know. He couldn’t feel anything.  
Shiro dared to look over to his right. Bandaged up was his shoulder, the arm that was supposed to be connected to it was gone. He looked up when he heard the muffled sound of soft shoes hit tile floor before entering his room. An albino with a Mohawk and intricate, dark tattoos entered. He had been to AARC enough times to know this as Ulaz, the resident doctor. Sure, he was mainly on site for veterinary purposes, but he trained to work with humans, too.  
“Hey.” Shiro rasped out, realizing his throat was dry.  
“Glad to know you’re awake.” Ulaz said, going to a small fridge in the room and pulling out a pitcher of water. He poured it into a cup and put in a straw before taking it over for Shiro to sip on.  
“Thanks.” Shiro said after a few long sips. “Oh, that’s nice.”  
“How do you feel?” Ulaz inquired, setting the cup on the bedside table. He brought up a chair and sat down.  
“Surprisingly fine, groggy. Hungry.” Shiro admitted. “Must be the pain killers.”  
“We had you properly dosed; you’ve been in and out of consciousness for a few days now.” Ulaz explained. “Do you recall what happened?”  
“I… I don’t know.” Shiro sighed. “My plane went down… hell if I knew why...”  
“Indeed it did; thankfully what could be found was brought back so it could be combed over and see if there were any malfunctions.” Ulaz stated. “You were found not far from it. How you and your plane got to shore, well, hopefully the team can figure it out.” He showed the tablet in his hand, a design for a prosthetic on the screen. “We’re already looking into a new arm for you; due to the damage and time frame, we could not have your original arm reattached.”  
Shiro smiled. “Looks like I’ll still get an arm. And months of rehabilitation.” he nodded. “Has… anyone contacted Adam?”  
“He flew out the first day to help with the search; he’s in another building helping with the examination of your plane; he’s certain it has nothing to do with pilot error as some have questioned.” he informed. “Kolivan is leading the investigation. Surprisingly there isn’t much missing.”  
“You mentioned my arm… it was...”  
“Found in the wreckage.” Ulaz nodded. “Shiro, oddly enough, it was removed almost cleanly. And not in a way the wreck should have removed it.”  
Shiro closed his eyes, thinking of the crash, his arm pinned. “My arm… it was… it was being crushed in the plane. I couldn’t pull it free.” He did his best to recall the facts. “But something… there was something there. In the water.” He opened his eyes again. “Maybe I was hallucinating. I was in pain… losing oxygen in my lungs… scared.”  
“Something?” Ulaz questioned. “What do you think?”  
“It was giant… face like a human but not… I can’t tell… even the lights in my ship couldn’t penetrate the darkness that much, right?” Shiro asked. “I had prayed, though, that whatever it was, it would show mercy… but… like I said, I could have been hallucinating.”  
“You could have. Or there really was something out there looking out for you.” Ulaz stated. “There are a number of mysteries out there and the ocean is often the most mysterious.”  
“So something could be out there?” Shiro asked.  
“It’s probable.” Ulaz nodded.  
“Nng...” Keith lifted his head. “Huh? Shiro?” He looked over. “Shiro, you’re awake.”  
“So are you.” Shiro slipped his hand free and ruffled Keith’s hair. “Hey, buddy.”  
“Hey.” Keith smiled. “How you feelin’?”  
“Hungry.” Shiro admitted.  
“I’ll go fetch some food.” Keith perked up, ready to help.  
“Maybe we can walk together to get food. If the doc permits.” Shiro looked to Ulaz.  
“Take it easy, you’re still a bit groggy from the meds, but your legs are fine and work.” Ulaz chuckled. “If you need to, use a wheel chair. Your arm should be ready in less than a week, then onto rehabilitation.”  
“Hey, as long as I can fly again, one or two arms, I’m good.”  
“You crashed and you still wanna fly? Adam’s gonna give you an earful.” Keith sighed, shaking his head. He got up and helped Shiro to his feet, the older man a bit wobbly at first, but soon able to hold his own. “You okay?”  
“Just gotta take it slow and easy to start.” Shiro nodded. “But yeah, I’m fine.” He then walked out of the room, looking to see Lance seem to walk past. “Oh, Lance, good… afternoon?”  
“Almost.” Lance confirmed. “Glad to see you feeling better and on your feet.” He then walked off.  
“Well, he didn’t stay to chat long.” Shiro commented. “That’s odd.”  
“Looks like he wants to get somewhere.” Keith admitted as he shrugged. “Anyway, let’s get you fed.” Shiro’s stomach audibly rumbled. “Yup, your stomach agrees.”  
“Knowing him, probably to catch some waves.” Shiro chuckled, knowing Lance loved to surf. “My mind agrees with my stomach, food would be great.” He nodded and walked with Keith supporting him, Ulaz slowly moving behind them to keep an eye on the pilot. 


	2. Two Worlds

Lance heard the others getting up; they were going to leave the room. He then moved to leave, walking off as they left the room. “Oh, Lance.” Shiro’s voice caught his attention. “Good… afternoon?”

“Almost.” Lance chuckled a bit, confirming that it was nearly the afternoon. “Glad to see you feeling better and on your feet.” Surprisingly not wanting to stick around to chat, he walked off, the mental hamster on the wheel going haywire as he thought about Shiro’s explanation to Ulaz. As he walked off, he hardly registered Shiro pointing out that he didn’t stick around long.

Something was out there. And while Lance refused to acknowledge that he was into the lifestyle of cryptid hunting like a certain mullet sporting teen he considered a friend (but constantly denied being very close to; no one understood why, only that Lance was being Lance), he did have a sense of adventure and a thirst for understanding. He lived his life wanting to know and understand more, because understanding made things less frightening and could sometimes lead you on the greatest adventures; it was a never ending cycle that he did love as much as he loved swimming.

Having listened to Shiro and Ulaz talk, Lance knew something had to be in the ocean, something mysterious. From Shiro’s crash to the pilot and his plane both being found on the shore, it was truly a mystery. He had to know for himself. He had to find out what was out there.

As long as it didn’t get to him first and actually be a threat with Shiro’s survival as a fluke.

Lance left for the docks where he kept his boat. While often he would borrow his uncle’s larger boats, with permission of course, his smaller _Guardian of the Sea_ was perfect for little stints on the ocean. And honestly, no one would be surprised if he took off with it; it was damn near impossible to keep him on land when he loved the ocean so much.

He didn’t know where he was going; the team was still working out where Shiro most likely went down at, so they didn’t have the coordinates yet. Well, no matter, he would still go out and search. Lance got far enough out, he couldn’t even see the main island that AARC was established on. Nodding, he activated his anchor and got his diving gear on.

“Okay, everything’s up and running, time to dive.” Lance nodded and went to the back of his boat. He looked down at the water. Somewhere down there, something mysterious lived. There had to be something, right? After all, how did Shiro and his plane come back up the way they did? The damage to the ship, the severance of Shiro’s arm. Nodding, he secured his mask and put his goggles on. Then, with perfect grace, he dove down into the depths.

Lance was what the others liked to call a _water baby_. Save for very few moments in his life, one mainly being a horror game disguised as a survival game that he played and loved, he had never been afraid of the water, the ocean included. The ocean was so vast, so mysterious, it was strange that people knew more about space, stars, and other planets than they did their own, watery home. It was amazing! And honestly, Lance often dreamed of discovering some of the greatest mysteries the ocean kept hidden for generations. Millennia even.

Lance kept diving, even to where light found it harder and harder to reach. The only real thing helping him see were the small lights on his breathing mask, filtering out breathable oxygen from the water so he didn’t have to carry around a limited oxygen tank. _Okay, Shiro described it as a human-like face… and giant… right?_ He thought. _I mean, logically, and even he said it himself, he could have been hallucinating. But… something that big can’t really hide… can it?_

But indeed, something that big really could find a way to hide. As Lance was looking around, something was watching him, managing to keep hidden despite not hiding behind anything. Large, wide eyes kept an eye on the small surface dweller, nearly unblinking as they stared curiously. This one swam around, the scent of curiosity coming off of it rather than the scent of fear that the other felt.

This creature slowly drifted up closer to Lance, the human none the wiser to the others’ presence. At least until large, webbed hands came up over him, cupping around him.

Lance was scared. _Holy quiznak!_ He thought, looking around wildly. He started to breathe heavy, hyperventilating in his mask. _Okay, Lance, gotta slow your breathing so you don’t screw yourself over. Remember what Hunk would tell you. Deep breath in, name your favourite constellation, slow breath in, name your favourite planet. In, Canis Major, out, Neptune._ He nodded as he worked on his breathing, not even realizing was practically hugging himself, his fingers firmly pressed against his arms, until he loosened up. _In… out… in… out…_ He nodded, thankful he could get his breathing under control. _Okay, memo to self, tell Hunk I overcame an attack of anxiety because of his helpful tips. Yup._

Lance settled down in what he had guessed to be hands. Large hands that he swore he could sit in the palm of one alone very well. That was frightening. He didn’t know what this thing was planning. He then looked, seeing the hands part some and a giant eye peer in.

_Holy quiznaking crow…_ he thought, his own eyes widening. _That’s… that’s definitely big…_ Then the hands parted more. Sitting on the hands, Lance tried to brace himself as he looked at the creature. That was definitely a humanoid face, but most certainly was not a human. The creature he stared at was staring back. Curious? Evaluating him? Considering him for food? Then the creature tilted their head to the side as a small smile crept onto their face, sharp teeth showing themselves.

_Um… what?_ Lance thought. He then tilted his head to the side, mirroring the being that held him. The creature’s grin grew more, but didn’t seem menacing. It almost seemed… happy? Childish even? Especially as they tilted their head in the other direction. Chuckling, Lance did the same.

The creature made a trilling noise of sorts, the sound almost being melodic. They then moved their hands, using one to gently nudge Lance fully onto the other. With the free hand, they gently poked him, trying to touch his mask.

_No, please don’t mess with that._ Lance put his hand up to stop the creature, surprised when they did stop. _I need it to breathe._ He then looked to see the being. Gills. Not only on either side of their neck, but also on their sides, just where, had this been a human, the ribs would be. He moved to look them over more. _A mermaid? A giant mermaid?_ He thought. He then nodded.

Lance pointed to the gills on the mermaid’s neck. He then pointed to his own neck and shook his head; he motioned to the mask. _Maybe she, that is a she, right? Anyway, maybe she’ll understand I don’t have gills and this mask helps me breathe down here._

The mermaid made a pleased sound and nodded. Did she actually understand? She then brought her face in close enough, looking Lance over. At first Lance went tense, mentally praying to who or whatever he could think of that this thing wouldn’t eat him. But she didn’t. She examined him closely, even using her free hand to gently touch his side, abdomen, arms, and legs.

_Wait… she’s trying to understand me._ Lance thought. _That’s gotta be it! I wonder if she was the one who Shiro saw… maybe I can ask… but how? Wait! His arm!_ He then pointed to his right arm before shaking his head. Then the surface. _Please, please connect the dots._

The mermaid tilted her head to the side before bouncing Lance up a bit and off her hand. She then swam off, going deeper. Lance was confused. Was it something he… sort of said? Before long, she returned, something of decent size and made of metal in her hands.

_The plane’s wing! That’s from Shiro’s plane!_ He thought, seeing it, swimming to the mermaid’s hand. He then looked up to her and nodded. _You were the one who saved him! Man… I wish I could talk to her… maybe… maybe I can talk more? Up top?_ He then motioned upward to the water’s surface. The mermaid looked up before looking to him again. He motioned to himself and then her, then back up. The mermaid blinked slowly before dropping the wing. Oh, Lance guessed he wasn’t getting that back. Oh well.

Then the mermaid cupped her hands over him again. He felt movement and before he knew it, he was up on the surface, sitting in the mermaid’s hand. He looked to see her looking around to be sure of things before she rose her head. Lance nodded and removed his mask. “Thank you.” The mermaid spoke, but her words weren’t understood. “Um… I don’t understand...” _Figures this would happen._

“Oh… sorry, wrong language.”

_Holy crow! Perfect English!?_ Lance was shocked. _Okay, okay… let’s… let’s get to know her!_ “Um… I’m Lance. And… thank you… you were the one who rescued Shiro when his plane went down, right?”

“Plane?” the mermaid asked. “Oh, his sky-ship.” She nodded. “Oh, right, I’m called Pidge.”

Pidge. Cute name. Lance smiled. “And yeah, the sky-ship, we call them planes. The pilot was Shiro. Him being alive… we’re all thankful.”

“He couldn’t breathe. I’ve never seen a surface dweller that close… but… if I decided to look him over more, he would have died...” Pidge admitted. “But then you showed up. You could breathe.”

“Only because of my mask.” Lance held it up. “Without it, I’d drown.” He then grinned. “Wow… this is… this is real. I’m talking to a real live mermaid. Sure, you’re a lot bigger than I thought from stories, but… holy crow...” Pidge then ducked down, her finned ears twitching. _Wait… she’s nervous now?_ He thought.

“Wait, wait, don’t get scared.” he said. “You’ve… never met our kind, huh?”

“I only heard stories...” Pidge mumbled. “The others would be unhappy to find I’ve met with one face to face...”

Stories. Something told Lance that those stories did not paint humans in a good light. Well, human history was not always filled with kindness, especially to the oceans. Thankfully in recent decades, humans did more to help.

“I won’t tell others about you.” Lance said. “I mean, I’d probably swear Keith and Hunk to secrecy...”

“Hunk? Keith?” Pidge lifted her head up again.

“My best friends. Maybe… maybe one day you can meet them; they’re really nice.” Lance said. “But… I won’t tell them until you’re ready to meet them. If you ever want to.” He offered a bright smile. “If you’d like, we can meet up again, talk more.”

“We can… meet again?” Pidge smiled. “I’ve not met a surface dweller… there’s so much I want to learn.”

Lance nodded. “We can definitely meet again.” He then looked around, spotting his boat some meters away. “Um, my boat’s there. Don’t worry, no one’s on it. Can we go there?” Pidge looked. She then moved over to the boat, putting her hand near it so he could step out onto it. “Thanks!” Pidge responded with a happy chirping noise. “Hey, Pidge, you saved Shiro when he went down… by chance, do you know what may have caused his plane to crash?” _I mean, it could’ve been a malfunction in the tech or something… but… maybe she saw something, too?_

“No, all I know is one day I was hunting… the next thing I know this thing comes down and hits my tail, breaking part of its body off when it hit me.” Pidge explain. That must have been the wing breaking off when it hit her tail. Strong tail. That or the wing was damaged already from the initial crash that the impact just finished the job; that made more sense. “I went to check it, noticing a small creature inside. The scent was that of fear.”

“Understandable; most would be afraid when in a situation of drowning.” Lance admitted. “Even I’d be terrified… and I love the water.”

“You fear drowning… but you go deep down?” Pidge sounded confused.

“Humans are weird like that.” Lance shrugged. He then checked where the sun was. He hadn’t been gone too long, so he could stay longer. He then sat down on his boat, situating himself to watch Pidge more. “Well, I’ve got time before I have to return home. How about we find more to talk about?”

Pidge smiled brightly, her teeth, those very sharp teeth, showing. Oh man, they were a little frightening. But… she was kind. She could have eaten Shiro… eaten him even, but she didn’t. Pidge may have been big, her teeth intimidating… but Lance had a feeling she was very kind and as equally curious as he was. If not more.

“I’d like that.” Pidge declared. “Hmm… I didn’t get much time to examine the one you call Shiro… but are all humans your size?”

Lance smiled before answering. He liked this. Talking to a mermaid? Befriending one?! Yup, he was happy. Sure, he couldn’t… wouldn’t go announcing this to the world, but the situation made him happy.

-+-+-+-


	3. Trust and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expanding a circle of friends isn't always easy and sometimes you have to give trust to earn trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some ideas came from being inspired by Rueitae.

To be honest, when Lance thought about mermaids, he thought something more along the lines of more humanoid looking at the top with flowing, majestic hair. Pidge, though, was far from what he expected, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. She was interesting and curious. She was kind and gentle. He loved the idea of being her friend.

And he wanted her to meet Keith and Hunk.

But first he needed to earn her trust. And what better way than go out and see her as often as he could, even swimming with the enormous mermaid? And after the first week, he found himself enjoying Pidge’s company and even feeling relatively safe in the ocean.

Wow. Lance didn’t think he would one day think that. The ocean was vast, mysterious, and dangerous. Entering was like going to a whole new world where the life there follows its own set of rules most humans couldn’t comprehend. Yet there he was, swimming through the ocean with a mermaid that could easily see him as a snack… and not the good kind. But she showed no signs of wanting to hurt him.

He wanted to earn her trust and one of the best ways was to trust the other, too. Trust was a two way road.

Lance laid across Pidge’s hair, looking around at the scenery he could see underwater. Sometimes they talked more than swam, other days they swam around. When she resurfaced, he removed his breathing mask. Then came up that large, webbed hand. Smiling, Lance jumped onto it carefully so as to not damage the webbing, though something told him it was durable. Not that he would want to do any sort of damage to his newfound friend.

“You know, when I think of creatures of the sea, I can’t help but think you’d swim slower with your size. No offense, but… you know, thinking of logic of other animals.” he stated. “But you’re pretty quick out here.”

Pidge chuckled a bit as she put her hand down on the water, letting Lance sit at the edge and dangle his legs over the edge and into the ocean. “It makes hunting down prey easier.” she commented.

Prey. Lance almost felt nervous thinking about what Pidge age, but that nervousness was tossed to the winds when he remembered that nature had its own set of laws.

“Hey, Pidge, I was wanting to ask you something.” Pidge looked down, her ears twitching curiously. “I’ve told you about Hunk and Keith.” She nodded. Indeed, Lance did. He would talk about how kind and gentle Hunk was, how he loved to cook and work on boats and planes. He also complained about Keith’s horrible hairstyle and how he constantly went on and on about what he called cryptids, especially one called Mothman, but Pidge could tell that Lance was happy to have Keith as a friend, too. “Well, I was hoping one day to introduce you guys. I’ve not told them about you, I wanted your permission first.”

“Permission to… introduce us?” Pidge asked, looking a bit nervous. Meeting others? She remembered being told stories that surface dwellers, humans, were dangerous. But Lance wasn’t anything like those stories and when listening to him talk about his friends, they didn’t seem that way, either. Hunk didn’t strike her as the type to hurt anyone unless he was protecting those he cared for and Keith seemed like the sort who was very protective of others. “They won’t do anything? Or tell anyone?”

“If I know those two, which I do, they’d definitely keep this a secret.” Lance assured. “But hey, I won’t tell them unless you give your permission.”

Pidge nodded and thought it over. They did sound interesting. And honestly, she didn’t have many friends. Actually, now that she thought of it, outside her family, Lance was her only friend. She didn’t socialize too well, but she found herself comfortable with the diver.

“I’d like to meet them.” she said. “If you trust them to keep this secret, then I’ll trust them, too.” _And if all else fails, well… I’m sure I can make sure they don’t remember._ She added as a thought, but she didn’t think there would be a problem.

“Really? Great!” Lance cheered. “How does… tomorrow sound?” Pidge nodded in response. “I’ll probably use a different boat. My boat needs a few check-over and upon first meeting you, Hunk may feel a bit better in one of my uncle’s boats; they’re bigger than my boat. But I’ll make sure it’s just Hunk, Keith, and me there.”

Pidge thought it over. Another boat? She was curious about seeing another boat. She then nodded. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” she said. “Shall I get you back to your boat now? We’ve been out for a while.”

“Yeah.” Lance nodded as Pidge put him up on her head before swimming back to the boat. When he was back on its deck, he smiled up at Pidge. “Thanks, Pidge. For being a great friend.” Pidge made a trilling noise before sinking down a bit; he figured she was thanking him in her own way. “See you tomorrow.” Pidge nodded before disappearing in the waters. Lance looked around. Did she dive that fast? Or did she have another way to disappear? It was truly amazing. “Hmm… I should keep it a surprise as to why I’m dragging those two out here. I think that’d be fun.” he mused before returning his boat back to AARC.

\--------------

\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, writing and illustrating. Always a fun thing. Hope y'all enjoyed.


	4. The Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans aren't the only ones who love to collect things.

Language was no problem between the two; as odd as it seemed, Pidge could speak and understand the human language very well. Lance always felt it had to do with mermaid magic. But one day, the two were talking about homes and collections. Lance talked about his collection of snow globes, video games, and sea life figurines and toys. It amazed Pidge, her wide eyes glistening. Then he asked about what she likes.

This led Lance to don his diving suit and breathing mask; thank modern technology, creating both to protect deep-sea divers without needing bulky gear that could get caught on protrusions and crevices. He dove down into the waters with Pidge, holding onto her hair as she took him to where she called her second home. Second home; this little detail told Lance that she had another home, one she didn’t talk much about. It was probably where her family was, most likely much deeper in the ocean.

Lance was amazed when he saw an old, sunken ship; it looked like it was once a cruise ship at one point. It had to be decades old, judging by the style. Somewhere within the second or third decade of the 2000s. Amazing. Even more amazing was its condition. Life had taken over it, but it was still recognizable. And in all honesty? Lance didn’t think it looked too much like tetanus waiting to happen. Wow.

Pidge led him inside. For the most part, it had been hollowed out. This allowed Pidge to move more freely inside as she went from one end to another. Lance had parted from Pidge a bit, deciding to swim on his own without having to hold onto her hair. He looked around, seeing the occasional plane or small boat, all perfectly placed, seemingly undisturbed by the water.

 _They’re from different eras!_ Lance thought, recognizing them only because of Shiro’s interests and hobbies. _Amazing, if Shiro could see this, he would faint from happiness!_ He went to a car, gently resting his hands on its frame. Aged, partially from time, partially from the water, but it almost looked like Hunk could work with it and make it run again. Pidge really had to have been using mermaid magic to preserve everything; he would have to remember to ask questions when they returned to the surface since his mask made it tricky to communicate under the water.

 _Pidge really likes this stuff, though. Ships. Planes. Maybe that’s why she located Shiro’s plane._ He thought, going to a small plane, amazed to find it to be a World War II era plane. Amazing! He had only ever seen refurbished ones in museums or Shiro’s collections; but this one had to be legit! Did Pidge find it somewhere? Or maybe she collected it long ago? He didn’t know her age, mermaids most likely aged different than humans and had different life spans.

Lance felt the soft fin along one of Pidge’s arms brush against him, getting his attention. He looked to her as her ears moved, twitching in a direction, carefully beckoning him to follow her. She then swam off, heading further into the ship. How much further, though? It was only at least eight times her size.

Curious and ever the adventurist, he went along with her, thankful that Pidge moved slowly so that he could easily keep up, even occasionally pushing him with one of her hands to help move him along. Goodness, sometimes he didn’t always find himself comprehending just how big Pidge was until she would bring up her hands; he could fit in one hand with ease! It was both amazing and terrifying. But mostly amazing.

Pidge led Lance to an opening of the ship, but it didn’t exactly lead back outside into open water. Instead, he found himself in a cave, his eyes lighting up in admiration. It was like a scene out of his favourite, old cartoon! But this? This was much larger, meant to accommodate the various sizes of small boats, planes, vehicles, even old satellites and spaceship parts that ended up in the ocean. Remarkable. Truly remarkable.

 _People talk about the seven wonders of the world, well here’s one on my own personal list!_ He thought. He then looked up, seeing light filter in. Holes in the cave? And yet it stayed hidden? He swam up and found himself resurfacing. An air pocket! He removed his mask once he was sure it was safe. He then looked to see Pidge resurface a bit, her eyes just above and staring at him.

“Pidge, this is really amazing.” he told her, swimming to an edge. He chuckled when Pidge helped him up onto the ledge, letting him sit there while she brought her head up all the way. “Did you really collect these?”

“Mm-hmm.” Pidge nodded. “They’re my favourite things to find.” She chuckled a bit, though it sounded a little embarrassed. “I was ready to take Shiro’s plane, too. But… he was still alive. I knew someone would miss him, so I took him back to his people.”

“You returned the plane, too.” Lance reminded. Pidge lowered herself enough to cover her nose and mouth; she blew some bubbles as she did so. Lance could only guess that she returned it because of Shiro’s arm still wedged into the crushed metal despite her biting him free. Maybe she thought it could be reattached? Well, whatever the reason, she wasn’t saying.

“Really, Pidge,” Lance decided to redirect the subject, “it really is amazing here.” He looked in awe, even the parts of the cave above the water had alcoves with objects placed; he was amazed to find an old motorcycle there. Yup, Shiro would have loved this! He would have gone ballistic in seeing that bike. “Your collection is wonderful.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Pidge smiled brightly, her face fully above the water again. “You can visit whenever you wish! I’d like the company.”

As would Lance. He loved sitting and talking with Pidge. Their friendship was like a sort of dream come true and he found himself being very fond of her. “Before I return to the shore, I’d like to see more. Do you have any favourites?”

“Of course!” Pidge chirped. “They’re further down.”

“Then it’s time to dive.” Lance said, standing up and putting his mask back on. He then dove into the water, Pidge waiting for him to get a bit further down before moving to lead him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Rueitae.


	5. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the advancements in technology, Mother Nature always has a way to surprise people.

Technology, as amazing as it was, was not perfect. Mistakes were still made, especially when it came to meteorology. Sometimes a storm would come up that the radars didn’t predict, but that was nature for you. It was oftentimes unpredictable and frightening. But ancients be damned, it was beautiful. And Lance learned that on one particular night.

Lance, more often than not, did tell when he was going out on a boat, especially alone. And, as always, he was reminded to keep his radio on. There was one thing, though, he didn’t tell most; he wasn’t always with the boat since he loved going swimming with Pidge, the giant mermaid who has eluded all attempts to track her.

Lance wanted to give her a gift. It wasn’t too big, not quite two feet long when finished, but he thought it’d be nice to work on it around her and put it someplace so she could always see it. Keith had once told him to sink a ship or a plane for her; the scary part was that Lance didn’t know if his cryptid loving, conspiracy theorist of a friend was joking or not. Hunk had suggested singing to her since he could sing rather well and Pidge loved music, if her own singing and humming was something to go by; it was cute, but Lance wanted something more permanent. So, he selected a model ship to build.

Lance sailed out on his own little boat, _The Guardian of the Sea_. Cliche, but he thought it was a cute name for the boat his uncle gifted him. It had a motor to help with movement, but it also had a sail, perfect when you want to just rely on the wind. Lance used the sails, captaining his own little boat out to an area ships typically didn’t pass through, so he knew no one would question it being without a captain.

“Pidge? Pidge!” he called out.

Pidge didn’t take long to resurface, the movement pushing the boat back some until she put her tail up, keeping it from drifting too far. “Hello, Lance!” she sang out. She watched as Lance triggered the electronic anchor, a device used to influence gravitational pulls to keep a ship from drifting. It was quite a design and perfect, no more dropping heavy anchors and risking hurting someone, aquatic life or diving humans, and no needing to use motors or anything to bring it back up. Plus, should a ship need to stop in an emergency, they were perfect to help slow it down quickly and safely enough. Ah, the joy of evolving technology.

And yet AARC’s technology still have not discovered Pidge or her hideaway.

“Hey there, Pidge.” Lance greeted, smiling brightly.

“Did you come to hang out?” Pidge inquired. “Did you want to see the collection again?” She could tell when Lance was ready to dive; he sported his dive suit and had the goggles on his head; that typically meant he was going into the water.

“Well, I’d like to go down, but I have something for you.” Lance procured the box, wrapped in a bio-degradable plastic. “It’s small, but… it’s a model of an old ship. I’d like to put it together in the cave and find a place for it.”

Pidge’s eyes widened, excitement sparkling in her greenish gaze. She then held out a hand, prompting Lance to get on. Lance grabbed his mask and put it on, making sure it was working. He slipped his goggles over his eyes and then stepped onto Pidge’s hand, his feet hitting the webbing between her fingers. The first time he did this, he was afraid of tearing the webbing, but it was definitely durable compared to an awkward and lanky teen. He then nodded and Pidge cupped her other hand over him before diving down.

In most cases, Lance would hold onto her hair and go with her, but sometimes she just held him in her hands, especially if they were moving quickly. When Pidge emerged in the cavern, reaching the air pocket, she opened her hands up and held them to the ledge for Lance to step onto.

“Thank you.” Lance responded as he sat on the ground and removed his gloves. “Okay, you’ve traveled all over the oceans. Ever heard of or even seen the Titanic?”

“Hmm...” Pidge’s ears twitched curiously.

“Well, understandable if you hadn’t; it sunk back in 1912.” Lance explained. “It had hit an iceberg just right, causing severe damage and for water to fill in; ironically, apparently if it hit the iceberg head-on, it should be been able to keep going.”

“Oh! Oh! I think Mom told me stories about it!” Pidge exclaimed. “My first car she gave me, I think she said it came from there.”

“Whoa, talk about a piece of history.” Lance grinned brightly. “Well, this model I brought,” he started to undo the packaging, “is a model of that famed ship.”

“So… I can see it as it had once been?” Pidge asked, her eyes saying she was in awe.

“Indeed.” Lance nodded. He started working with the model, putting the pieces together. Pidge watched, her curious eyes taking in every little movement the human made, his meticulous and dexterous fingers working perfectly to put the pieces together with a waterproof, nature safe glue designed for models. She was amazed at how he worked and the small details he worked with.

“Models are… small replicas of real life things?” Pidge inquired.

“Indeed.” Lance nodded.

“Do you put them together a lot?”

“When I can.” Lance smiled. “Uncle Alfor would put models together with me when I was younger; it was how he would help me understand the different boats and ships. They also got me through the astronomy part of my science class in the eighth grade.”

“Astronomy?” Pidge asked. “That’s… the study of the stars, right?”

“Stars. Planets. Moons. The space between.” Lance smiled. “Would you believe it if I told you that we actually know more about space and other planets, planets we haven’t even come close to sending humans to, than we do about our own planet and the oceans?” Pidge giggled. “Do you like the stars?”

“I like watching them some nights.” Pidge admitted, swishing her tail some. “Sometimes I just go out, lay on my back, and watch them twinkle in the sky. I’ve always wondered about them. How they got there, what their purpose is. Do other planets reside too? With lots and lots of water? And… others like myself?” She had a longing look in her eyes. “It’s always amazing.”

“Maybe I can find a way to bring a projector and show you images at some point that we have of other planets and other cool stuff found in space.” Lance offered.

“I hope so.” Pidge nodded, wanting to see the pictures. She then looked up to the ceiling of the cavern, her ears twitching anxiously.

“Is something wrong?” Lance asked. He looked around when the light started to dim down. “Cloud cover?”

“A storm is brewing.” Pidge commented. “I should get you back to your boat so you can get home before it hits.” A crash of thunder came from above; though muffled, they could still hear it in the cave.

“I think it’s already here.” Lance observed. He knew better than to sail in such weather, especially with his smaller boat. “I don’t think it’s safe to go.”

“I agree… I don’t want you getting hurt.” Pidge said. “I mean, I can hold onto your boat and get it to shore, but...” Her ears lowered.

“Well, if you’re not against my company, I can sit here with you.” Lance suggested. Her ears went back up; ah, so she did want him to stick around. “Though the lighting now...” He looked to the model; he definitely couldn’t work in the dark.

Pidge grinned, showing her mouth of sharp teeth. As amazing and wonderful as Pidge was, those teeth were definitely the most intimidating thing about her; those paired with her size, Lance was reminded why the ocean both amazed and terrified him. She then went to the opposite side of the cave and put her hands up on a higher and empty ledge. She pulled herself up onto the ledge and hummed, the sound echoing off the cave walls in perfect melody. Lance was amazed as some of the collected vehicles had their lights turn on, illuminating the cave in a warm and perfect glow.

“Holy crow, mermaid magic!” Lance whispered in excitement.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Pidge asked, slowly lowering herself back down. “I mean, I don’t need it, I see in the dark very well, but humans have small eyes compared to their faces.” She giggled as she went back over.

“Indeed.” Lance chuckled. “Thanks for the lighting.” He then worked more on the model, getting it put together. Thanks to the holes above them, he could hear the thunder and rain coming down, the sound actually soothing. He loved storms; something about them was relaxing, even dangerous ones. “Do you like storms, Pidge?”

“I love them.” Pidge responded. “Sometimes I like to go out, stick my head up, and let the rain fall upon me.”

“They truly are amazing.” Lance mused. “And with all the technology in the world, we still can’t predict it perfectly.” He smiled. “I like that about nature. She’s so wild and free.” _Just like Pidge._

“Indeed.” Pidge agreed.

Lance kept working with the model, making quick and efficient progress. Before he knew it, he finished the ship. “Voila! Pidge, I introduce you to the Titanic!”

“Wow!” It may have been small, but Pidge saw it clearly and found it beautiful. “Hmm… how about… we put it… there?” She motioned to a simple, empty ledge. She put her hands out for Lance again, letting him climb back on with the model. She took him over and lifted him up, letting him put the model up there. Once placed, she brought him back down and put him on the usual ledge again. “Perfect!”

“I agree.” Lance declared. “Hmm, the storm is still going strong.”

“Yeah.” Pidge nodded. “It… could be a while.” She moved and put herself on an underwater ledge, like a sort of bench before resting her head on the ledge where Lance was. “Sorry… maybe I should get you back to the shore so the others don’t worry.”

“Yeah, but we’d risk you getting spotted.” Lance said. “I’ll just explain myself and contact them after it passes.” He then yawned. It wasn’t late, but nap time wasn’t just for little kids. “I wouldn’t mind a nap.” He chuckled. “I wish I thought to bring a waterproof sleeping bag.” He then watched Pidge put her hand down. He didn’t need words to know what she was offering, so he removed his shoes, designed to keep his feet warm and protected in cold waters, and crawled onto her hand, nestling down on the webbing and resting his head up on a finger.

“I’ll wake you when the storm ends.” Pidge assured. “If you don’t wake first.”

“Thanks.” Lance nodded as he curled up, finding himself comfortable. Sure, it wasn’t like dozing off and using Hunk, whether it be his shoulder, leg, or stomach, as a pillow, but it was just as comfortable. Perhaps this was because they were close friends and naps with friends was one of the best things. Or maybe it was the fact that Pidge started singing softly.

Lance used to hear stories of mermaids singing, often luring sailors to their water graves. While her singing was beautiful, it thankfully didn’t sound like it would lure someone to their deaths. Instead, it just lured him to a gentle and dream filled sleep.

When Lance woke up, he didn’t know how long had passed. Pidge had gently used her other hand to poke his side to wake him. “Hmm? Five more minutes...”

“Lance, it’s still raining but the storm passed.” Pidge told him. “C’mon, you’ve been asleep for hours.”

“Hours?” Lance sat up and stretched. “Oh… the others are probably scared… I should contact them.”

“I’ll get you back to your boat.” Pidge told him.

Lance nodded and gathered his gear as well as the packaging from the model. He looked up at the ledge and smiled, seeing the little ship there. Maybe he could find a model of a pirate ship for the next one; he found it so much fun working on the Titanic with Pidge’s gazing at him so closely, he hoped she would love to watch him work on another one.

“Okay, ready to go.” he said, jumping down into the water. Pidge let him cling to her hair before swimming back through her cave and ship, getting him back out and to his boat. She lifted her head and he climbed aboard. “I enjoy these moments together.” he told her. “And thank you for letting me sleep there. It was fun.”

“I hope you were comfortable.”

“I was.” Lance nodded. He then stopped and looked up, hearing the sound of a helicopter. A splash caught his attention and he noticed Pidge was gone. _Yup, wild and free. Just as she should be._ He thought. He went into the cabin of his boat, hearing voices over the radio. “This is Lance of the _Guardian of the Sea_. I’m here, I’m safe, don’t you worry.”

 **“Dammit, Lance! You pain in the… do you know how worried we were over you!?”** Allura called over the radio, making Lance winced. **“Krolia and Tex are both out there searching for you!”**

“You know he has a name, right?” Lance chuckled. “And yeah, I heard the chopper. I think they’re coming down to land.”

 **“Well you better apologize to them, too, as well as everyone else who worried about you when you get back!”** Allura snapped. **“But… I’m glad you’re okay… what happened? Why didn’t you respond?”**

“I was diving. Hardly even noticed the storm, actually.” Lance chuckled. “I’ll be back before you know it.” He looked out the window to see a the rescue helicopter land in the ocean, it’s design allowing them to safely land in water for some rescues. “They’re here, so I’ll see you later.”

 **“No detours.”** Allura chuckled.

“No promises.” Lance chuckled. He then left the cabin and smiled, seeing Keith’s parents there.

“Lance,” Krolia, Keith’s mother, sighed, “do you know how worried you made everyone? Though Keith didn’t seem too worried…” She sighed. “Well, you look safe. Any injuries?”

“None at all, ma’am.” Lance assured.

“What’d’ya do? Dive an’ miss a storm?” Tex, that lovely nickname given to Keith’s father, inquired, chuckling a bit.

“Pretty much.” Lance shrugged as he grinned. “Well, I guess I’m sailing back.”

“I’ll ride with you to make sure you’re okay.” Krolia told him, boarding the ship. “You got this, honey? Shiro?” She looked to where Shiro was, piloting the helicopter. He had recovered well since his accident and run-in with Pidge; he was doing well with the new prosthesis.

“We’re good; we’ll keep an eye on the boat from the sky.” Tex nodded.

“Be safe going back, Lance.” Shiro called.

“Will do.” Lance nodded, going to captain his ship back to AARC, already planning the next time he’d go out to visit Pidge and put together another model for her. Maybe he should take a radio to keep with him, just in case they have a repeat event.


	6. Always a Bigger Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saying was "there's always a bigger fish". Sometimes it's literal and sometimes it's frightening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When we see speech "< like this >" (in pointed brackets), it means it's in another language.

There were hardly any times where Lance feared the ocean. The first time was after playing video games. He learned from one specific game that the ocean was indeed a frightening place with the high probability of so many different creatures wanting to kill you. But he also understood that it was in their nature and they just hunted prey. Once he got over that, he respected the ocean more deeply, no pun intended on his part, and loved how natural and mysterious it was. Far into the depths rested a great mystery, one humans could only daydream and ponder about. It was strange, really, that people knew more about other planets and stars than they did their own oceans.

The second time he felt fear about the ocean was when he met Pidge. Yes, she startled him at first, but that was reasonable. She was much larger than he was, the boy able to comfortably fit in the palm of her hand; using both hands, she could safely encase him in webbed prison. He felt very thankful that day that she had no intention of eating him, but rather she was curious. A strange creature that didn’t look like it belonged to the ocean, a creature she had seen come and gone… and many who never returned to the shore. At least not breathing. But what scared him more was her comment. She had a family, as well as he hoped she did so that she would not be lonely, but that wasn’t the scary part. What was was that from what he understood, she was a runt. Smaller than average.

At the same age Pidge was, however young or old that was, Pidge’s older brother was larger. Much larger from what Lance could ascertain. THAT was what frightened the poor boy. Not that anyone could blame him. Lance had spent plenty of time studying creatures of the ocean, at least the known ones. He made comparisons and he knew that Pidge was of a carnivorous race, or at least mostly carnivorous. Her teeth sharp, meant for tearing into flesh. Thinking of that, the mysteries of behemoths of the sea washing up with massive bites bitten out of them was less mysterious and almost terrifying. But that was nature.

And nature was something Lance loved and respected.

Fear. Respect. Love.

And knowing Pidge always helped to draw him back out, whether he was joined by Hunk and Keith, his best friends and the only people he talked about Pidge with, even going as far as to introduce them, or he went out on his own; he just had to be careful of mother nature deciding what days were perfect days for storms despite what meteorologists thought they knew.

Or at least he thought that was really all he had to be careful of as he went out to the middle of the ocean, nearing what he mentally called _Pidge’s territory_.

Setting his electromagnetic anchor so his boat wouldn’t drift away, Lance dove into the water, eager to swim with Pidge. Perhaps this was a day she would take him deeper. His suit and gear may have seemed minimal compared to what divers used to use, but it was definitely more advanced and allowed safer, deeper dives. He hoped to sneak out his uncle’s prototypes one day to test with Pidge, trusting that she would protect him and safely get him back to the surface if something went wrong.

Lance kept swimming downward, easily getting down to the dysphotic zone. He spent so much time in that level under the surface, it was in such an area that Pidge and he originally met. He went further, reaching about six hundred meters. Now that wasn’t the deepest part of the ocean, that was know, but it was far enough for Lance.

 _Okay, Pidge, now… where are you?_ He thought to himself, the voice in his head taking on a playful tone. It was sometimes like playing hide and seek with the massive mermaid; she had a way of remaining hidden. Perhaps it was the fact that people couldn’t see clearly in the ocean water naturally? Or maybe it really was magic? Science was also a plausible thing, she could be able to adjust her colour as needed like a cuttlefish. Hunk would love that idea; as bright as the mechanic was, he’d probably giggle and say it sounded like _cuddle_ and made them sound pleasant. That thought made the diver chuckle to himself.

Lance saw movement in the distance. He recognized the wavy motion and figure. _Pidge!_ He thought, his mental voice sounding a bit too excited than he expected. Oh thank goodness Allura wasn’t there to hear his thoughts, she would tease him about having a crush, as any good relative did. Annoying, but he knew she loved him and teasing was a good sign of that. He just wished she didn’t hit close to home when she would joke that the only girlfriend he’d probably get would be a fish. In reality, Pidge technically was a fish, right?

He really wasn’t sure. She could breathe air like a mammal but she also breathed through her gills like a fish. And he wasn’t about to get too personal and awkward and ask her about mating or anything like that. Nope! Too soon! Maybe never.

Shaking his head, Lance pushed those thoughts away. He then looked. Wait. Pidge wasn’t there. Okay. She may have been playing. Smirking behind his mask, he looked around. Behind him? Above him? Below him? He checked every bit, trying to locate Pidge. _Can’t sneak up on me, Pidge._ He playfully thought. He heard a sound, even through the water. Behind him. Spinning around, he could see the figure again as it neared.

_Huh?_ He thought. _Wait a moment… that… that isn’t Pidge… that one is… bigger?!_ His eyes widened. _Oh quiznak!_ And worse yet, it was speeding toward him. Before it could reach, a set of hands came up from under him, startling him as he was suddenly cupped and pulled into a familiar surface. _Wait… this is Pidge who has me!_ He thought in alarm. _But… who was that? A family member?_

__

Pidge pulled Lance in close, protecting him between her hands and chest. She made a sound, something akin to a snarl as a larger creature swam around her, sniffing at her and checking her over. From inside his safe zone, Lance couldn’t understand what was said when the other spoke. Not that he couldn’t hear them, but rather they spoke a different language.

“<Pidge! What is the meaning of this? Is this why you’ve refused to come home?>” the larger creature, a merman, inquired, settling his movements. He sniffed again. “<What even is that thing? It doesn’t belong out here.>” He grabbed for Pidge’s wrist, making a move to pry her hand away from its protective position. Pidge didn’t budge, she refused to let anything or anyone hurt Lance, especially while he was in the ocean and she was near enough to protect him. “<Pidge, show me.>” That wasn’t curiosity in his voice; he was being protective of the much smaller mermaid.

“<No, you’ll try to hurt him. Or worse, eat him. He’s not food.>” Pidge snarled, using her tail to smack away his hand. She tried to swim off, but the other got around her again. Curse being the runt. “<Leave us alone, Matt.>”

“<Pidge, whatever it is you’re doing, it’s dangerous. Being so close to the surface...>” the other started to say, concern now softening, showing a gentler side of his protectiveness.

“<I keep hidden… they aren’t able to detect me, Matt.>” Pidge spoke softly.

“<Aren’t able… this one was in your zone, near your cave!>” the other, Matt, reminded. “<And how can you be so sure they aren’t able to detect you? Pidge...>”

Pidge turned, showing Matt her back. She then pulled her hands out a bit to check on Lance. Still there. Still alive. Still fine. But he did seem rather scared. Before Matt could check, she pulled her hands back, keeping him hidden.

“<Pidge, this is a being of the surface, isn’t it? By the depths… you know what Dad always told us!>” Matt raised his voice. He then moved in closer, nuzzling his sister. “<Please… please stop this… come home. I don’t want you hurt…>”

Pidge sighed, her shoulders relaxing and the ridge along her back, which she didn’t realize had gone stiff, softened, swaying again with the movement of the water around them. “<I know… but I like it up here. It’s been fun and I’ve been safe. I’ve also been able to help others.>” She looked to Matt. “<A sky-ship went down. They call them _planes_. Its captain was still alive; because I freed him and got him back to the surface, he’s still alive. People are happy.>” She looked down to her hands again. “< _He_ told me so. I trust him. He’s done nothing but been kind and trust me… And I trust him.>”

Matt sighed. He knew his sister better than he knew his own fins. She was as stubborn as she was curious. But she also knew how to see the good in others. She wasn’t naïve, she didn’t openly trust others. But she could tell when someone truly meant no harm to her.

“<I promise, I won’t eat this… thing. Whatever it is you have.>” Matt assured. “<So… will you at least show me?>”

Pidge grumbled before looking down. She pulled her hands away, but further cupped them, keeping Lance safe. She brought them up and whispered into them, this time speaking in a way Lance would understand her. “My brother wishes to meet you; he promised he won’t eat you and I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything to bring you any harm.” she spoke so softly, but Lance could understand her easily. “Do you wish to meet him?”

Meet her brother!? Lance’s eyes widened. This thing that probably originally intended to eat him? He relaxed, though. Pidge said she wouldn’t let her brother hurt him and he trusted her. He then gently placed his hand on her lip that he had access to with her hands slightly parted. Soft. Hiding dangerously sharp teeth. But he wasn’t scared. He then tapped her lip a bit, talking in his own way to her.

 _Okay, let’s meet big brother._ He thought. He heard Pidge sigh; he could tell she was worried about him, but he trusted her to help keep him safe.

Pidge pulled her hands down and opened them up, showing Lance there, sitting on both of them. Matt went in closer to see him, but the older, larger merman pulled back when Pidge snarled at him; the sound startled Lance.

 _Wow! She can sound aggressive!_ The human thought, both unnerved and amazed. _But she’s definitely making sure he does nothing, huh?_

“Well,” Pidge mumbled, “Lance, this is Matt. Matt, this is Lance.”

Matt eyed Lance, seeming to evaluate him. This thing was something Pidge wanted to protect? It may have been tiny, but he heard stories and knew this sort of creature could be a potential threat. What if he blabbed to the others of his species about Pidge? What if they decide to capture her? Experiment on her? Keep her in a little cage?

Kill her?

“<How can you trust this thing? Pidge...>” Matt muttered. “<Surface beings are dangerous creatures...>”

Lance blinked. Matt definitely wasn’t speaking a language he knew. Odds were, it wasn’t even a language any human knew; hearing it, he really questioned when, where, and how Pidge learned to speak his language and completely bypassed the awkward moments of the language barrier.

Pidge grumbled under her breath. “They aren’t all the same, Matt.” she said, speaking so Lance could understand her. “I’ve met a few.”

“<A few? And why aren’t you using the ocean’s language?>” Matt gave a quizzical look, trying to comprehend his sister and her actions.

“Because Lance doesn’t understand it, and yes! A few!” Pidge huffed, blowing bubbles from her mouth. “Lance’s friends; they’re my friends, too. Keith and Hunk are very nice. Even...” She giggled a bit. “Hunk passed out when we first met. He was scared. And Keith got so excited, he spooked me.” She looked happy at that memory. Hearing her, even Lance was amused. That was an interesting day. “Look, Matt, you don’t know them like I do. And it’s not like I’m out there for everyone to find me, befriending every human I meet. I’m careful.” She gently scooted Lance over to just one hand and used the other to gently poke him. Lance seemed to chuckle, a few extra bubbles going off from breathing mask.

Matt raised an eyebrow before carefully grabbing Pidge’s wrist. He leaned in to get a better look at Lance, examining him more closely. “He makes himself too comfortable here...”

“Because he’s my friend and knows I won’t hurt him.” Pidge deadpanned, pulling her tail up and swatting Matt’s face with it, getting him to let go. “And if you must know,” she moved her hand to her head, letting Lance go there to hold onto her hair, “yes, I allow him in my cave to see my collection.” She swam off a bit, but Matt decided to follow. “What can I tell you to convince you?”

“Hmm...” Matt grumbled. “Look, if I find a scratch on you that isn’t from some other predator of the oceans...”

“Don’t go threatening him, Matt.” Pidge stated. She looked up. “We’re clear. Lance, I’m going to return you to your boat, okay? I’ll make sure Matt doesn’t sink it.” Lance pressed on Pidge’s head, silently acknowledging what she said. “And Matt, you better behave yourself.” she snarled at her brother. She went up and broke the water’s surface near Lance’s boat. She went over and put her head near, letting Lance get on board and remove his mask. “Sorry about Matt.” She looked back, seeing him surface just enough to show his eyes. “He’s a bit protective of me; our parents have told us old stories. But those stories didn’t come from this era. And they never met you, Hunk, or Keith.”

“It’s fine and understandable.” Lance assured.

“I hope… this doesn’t scare you off.” Pidge’s ears twitched downward.

“It doesn’t.” Lance shook his head. “See you next week? I’m spending the week helping out at AARC. And helping Keith with his blog… Man, how’d I rope myself into that one.” He shook his head. “Anyway, we can meet in a week, right? Maybe any other days when I have time off?”

“I’d like that!” Pidge exclaimed, looking excited.

“Maybe I can convince the others I’ll be out on a camping trip, then we can watch the stars together.” Lance suggested. He grinned when Pidge’s ears twitched happily. “I’ll see you next week then. Or sooner.” He then looked to Matt. “Nice meeting you, Matt. Hopefully we can get along one day.” He yelped when Matt’s tail came up and splashed water at him, his boat, and Pidge; thankfully it wasn’t enough to sink the boat. Matt huffed before diving back down.

“I’m sure he’ll behave.” Pidge assured.

“But he doesn’t like me.” Lance chuckled.

“He doesn’t like you, yeah.” Pidge confirmed.

“Eh, family. Should’ve seen Marco and Veronica when Luis brought home his then-girlfriend for the first time. They got protective.” Lance shrugged. “But they warmed up to Lisa. I’m sure Matt will warm up to me, too. Just gotta give it time and be patient.”

“Yeah.” Pidge nodded. “Anyway, safe sailing. See you another time.” She nodded before diving down to join her brother, most likely give him a stern talking too.

Lance smiled, watching as Pidge disappeared into the waters. He then deactivated the anchor and sailed back to the AARC base, his mind dwelling on what he told Pidge as a blush came to his cheeks. “I just compared me meeting Matt to the family meeting Lisa, didn’t I?” he sighed. “Oh boy… but..” He shook his head. “Meeting Matt was a bit scary. I think I’d be terrified to meet their parents if Matt was THAT MUCH BIGGER than Pidge. Wow...” He then nodded, focusing his mind on getting back home.


	7. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stars are truly beautiful when you're out in the middle of the ocean.

“Okay.” Lance nodded as he checked over his supplies. Snacks, both of the junk food variety and substantial for his health. His waterproof sleeping bag. An extra pillow with a waterproof pillowcase. A small music playing device with waterproof speakers.

“You planning on a date?” Allura asked, standing on the deck of Lance’s boat.

Lance got tongue-tied and spewed out a series of sounds that couldn’t even be considered close to works. If one had to compare his lack of words to a physical manifestation, it would be just slamming your hands down on a typing keyboard and seeing what letters are typed. “What?! A date? What makes you think that?” he asked. _I mean… maybe it is a date? But logically a date is just an outing between two or more people, right? Right!_ He thought, his mind getting defensive and praying Allura didn’t catch on to him meeting a mermaid. _Plus, I’m just staying out with Pidge to watch the stars…_

“Don’t get your flippers tangled, Lance.” Allura waved it off. “I’m just teasing you. But really… strange you’re going out alone and camping out… what’s up? There’s not even a lunar eclipse or a meteor shower tonight; if you want to see the stars so badly...”

“I like how the stars look from the ocean, no obnoxious amount of lights interfering and keeping me from seeing the view.” Lance sighed. “Besides, Hunk’s busy and Keith would rather work with his blog.” _And this is a Pidge and me time. Not that we’re… you know… dating or anything…_ He did everything he could to fight the blush he was sure was trying to threaten to show up.

“Jeez, you really do like to spend more time with fish than humans.” Allura sighed, smiling a bit; she missed Lance going rigid at that claim. “You know, I was shocked at first but then amazed when I found out you had human friends. As friendly as you are, it was strange that you struggled to make friends.”

Lance nodded. Indeed. Technically speaking, when it came to humans, he didn’t have many friends despite him being the sort who was very welcoming and got along with anyone and everyone. He was even nice to school bullies! But somehow he struggled to make friends. His family was proud when he and Hunk became friends and then later Keith. And he’d honestly like to think Shiro was a friend, too. And Pidge. Pidge was definitely a friend!

“Well, the fish don’t mind when you speak a thousand words a minute and drop a lot of moods on them.” Lance stated with a shrug. Pidge didn’t mind, either; she liked listening to Lance.

“More than that, though, I’m surprised Dad agreed to this.” Allura sighed. “After the storm incident...”

“I was fine. And if a storm brews again, I’ll be certain to let you know I’m safe.” Lance assured, going over and hugging his cousin. “Anyway, it’s just a camp-out on the ocean; Uncle’s done that plenty of times himself, even you’ve done it.”

“Yeah… true… but… you’re still so young.”

“I’m almost eighteen, cuz. I’ll be fine.” Lance chuckled.

“I still worry.” Allura sighed. She then ruffled Lance’s hair. “Well, have fun. If you need anything, you got the radio.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Lance mock-saluted before he finished getting ready. “Well, time to head out.”

“Be safe and have fun, Lance.” Allura called, stepping off the boat and back onto the dock. She waved Lance off as he set out, his sail catching the perfect breeze. Lance smiled and waved back.

Lance sailed his boat to Pidge’s territory. When he reached the best spot, he set up his electronic anchor and waited, turning to watched the sun as it set. He always loved how the sun looked, regardless if it was rising or setting over the ocean. The way it reflected off of the ever-moving waters, changing the colours of the ocean with its own light. The glow that seemed to illuminate everything yet changed with each ripple of water. It was truly a beautiful sight and he never grew tired of it.

Just like the stars. The stars were always beautiful and sometimes Lance felt the only place he could truly enjoy out in the ocean. Around AARC, due to the lights, he didn’t see them as well. Light pollution, he had been told before. But in the ocean where the only light he had was either natural or the small lights on his boat, which he planned to turn off, there was no interference and he could truly enjoy their beauty.

Lance looked over when he heard a splashing noise. He smiled when he saw Pidge there, surprisingly not accompanied by her brother. Meeting Matt, he could tell just how protective the older and much larger merman was over his little sister. It was sweet but definitely frightening with how big he was.

“Hey, Pidge!” Lance greeted, going to the other side where Pidge was.

“Did you get permission to stay out?” Pidge asked.

“Indeed.” Lance nodded. “So, as planned, tonight we go stargazing!” He laughed when Pidge splashed up more water than she expected in her excitement. “The sun’s nearly set, the stars beginning to show themselves.” He looked when Pidge offered her hand for him to step onto. “Let me do a few final things before we stargaze.” Lance said, to which Pidge nodded.

Lance first set up the music, letting a gentle melody play. Sure, he loved the sound of the ocean, but music was always nice. Then he turned off the lights on his boat, leaving the indicator light on; this helped show any passing ships, not that there were many in the area if any at all, that he was there and to not hit his boat. Nodding, sure that all was well, he returned to Pidge, stepping up onto the offered hand.

Pidge moved a bit from the boat, keeping it within Lance’s ability to see and hear the music and, if needed, the radio. Pidge found the right spot before shifting her position and laying on her back, being able to float in the water as though she were a human. She moved her hand, letting Lance sit on her chest.

“If we lay here, we can just see all the stars!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Yeah.” Lance nodded as he settled down, laying on Pidge’s chest. He had been against her chest before, especially when Pidge was keeping him safe from Matt, but he never actually stopped to listen to her heart as it beat. It was a slow and deep sound. He counted the beats, finding it to beat much slower than a human’s heart. It was about ten to twelve beats in each minute, just a bit faster than an average for the blue whales. Slow. Gentle. It was actually relaxing now that he took the moment to listen.

Lance laid there, watching the sky change colours until the deep blue, nearly black, surrounded them. The stars were bright and clustered, impossible to count as they glowed up in the sky, doing their best to reflect in the waters around them. Lance had various nights in the ocean, seeing this, but this had to have been his first time actually laying there, not being in a boat, and feeling like he was truly floating in space.

“You know,” he said, “I’ve seen the stars many times in my life, from many places… but no matter what, I never find myself not marveling at how they look from here.” He smiled. “And I never grow board of seeing it far from society.”

“Can you not see them in your towns?” Pidge inquired.

“Well, it differs; due to the lights in cities, it’s harder to see the stars.” Lance explained. “Smaller towns with less light, it’s easier. But out here? Hardly any lights around? It truly is a sight to see.” He put his hands behind his head, happy to lay there. Had he laid there without Pidge in the darkness of the night, he actually would have admitted to being intimidated, nervous for his safety. But knowing Pidge was there, keeping him up out of the water save for the occasional splash of the waves, he felt like no harm could come to him.

“Oh!” Pidge sounded excited. “Lance! A star fell! Did you see that?”

Lance chuckled. “Indeed. We call them shooting or falling stars.” He sat up and looked to Pidge. “They aren’t actually stars that fall, though.” He got to his feet and walked along Pidge, the mermaid not minding; or maybe she just hardly noticed due to their difference in size. He got up to her face, sitting close to the edge where her hair was.

“You see,” he said, “there’s so much more to space than the planets and stars. Nebulas. Asteroids. Comets. Dust. And that _falling star_ was a form of debris, most likely a meteroid, as it fell, going through Earth’s atmosphere.” He watched the sky, seeing another one speed across. “The light is it burning up, making it look like a star falling out of the sky.” He looked to Pidge, seeing her eyes, wide and dark in the night. More than that, he saw the stars reflect in them, as though they were pools of galaxies themselves.

“Some people make wishes on them.” Lance explained. “Whether or not those wishes come true...” He shrugged. “But it doesn’t hurt to wish.” He watched the reflection in Pidge’s eyes as another shooting star darted across the sky. Pidge closed her eyes. Was she making a wish? When they opened again, he smiled. “Wish for something?”

“I dunno about you humans, but we sea-folk don’t tell our wishes, it brings bad luck.” Pidge hummed.

“Yeah, many humans feel the same way.” Lance chuckled as he got up, not wanting to leave Pidge’s eyes but deciding to return to her chest and gentle heartbeat. He laid back down again. _And I don’t want to jinx my own wish of being able to have many more days and nights like this with Pidge._ He thought.

He smiled happily. Stars. Music. The gentle drumming sound of Pidge’s heart. Before the human knew it, he had dozed off. Of course he would, he was safe and happy there.

Pidge had remained there for a while longer, maybe hours. Despite how tiny Lance was, she could tell when he fell asleep. After those hours, she shifted, carefully getting Lance into her webbed hand. She moved back to the boat and slid him off and onto the boat.

“I wish days like this can continue for as long as they can.” Pidge whispered softly. “For as long as you live.” She gently kissed the tip of one finger and moved it, gently touching it to Lance’s cheek. “Sweet dreams, Lance, I’ll be here when you wake.” She nodded and went under the water some, staying relatively hidden in the darkness but close enough for Lance to find in the morning or should he wake in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture when viewed on Tumblr (https://chibi-pix.tumblr.com/post/190914103985/click-the-image-it-should-have-a-transparency) shows a transparency effect.


	8. Readings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor helps Allura out with some research, but something lurks in the depths below.

“So,” Allura stepped out on the dock as Lotor pulled himself up after checking over his jet ski, “what can I do to rent your assistance and jet ski?” She had a pack over her shoulder, the equipment inside meant to collect data, visual and audio, in the ocean.

“Convince Lance to properly mend my favourite jacket?” Lotor suggested. “And maybe take me out for milkshakes?”

“Sounds like a deal.” The two chuckled. While they didn’t need such deals or transactions, it was friendly banter between the two.

“So, where are we heading, Princess?”

“Ugh, I wish you’d stop with that nickname.”

Ever since middle school, Lotor called Allura by that nickname. She hated it. When in middle school, she got the roll of the princess in some school play while Lotor was a prince. It was simple. Until she got so flustered when they performed and freaked out when he tried to kiss her on the cheek. She ended up decking him in front of the audience, her parents and Lotor’s adopted father, Kolivan, included. Since then, he called her _Princess_.

“I think it’s a nice nickname.” Lotor chuckled. “Anyway, where to?” He brought up his waterproof datapad. Allura leaned over and zoomed in on a region.

“Right around… here. I think it’s a good place to work.” Allura stated.

“Alright, then let’s get going.” Lotor offered his hand to Allura, letting her use it to brace herself so she could step down to the jet ski. After she was sitting and got her pack strapped to the back, he got on, in front of her and got the vehicle started. “We may find the others out there, too; Lance, Keith, and Hunk went out about an hour or so ago.”

“All right.” Allura nodded.

Lotor then took off, speeding across the ocean’s surface until the AARC base was out of sight and they reached where Allura wished to work from. He activated the electronic anchor. “Okay. Need any help?”

“I will let you know if and when I need it.” Allura said, turning around and going through the bag. She brought out the equipment and handed Lotor a datapad. “Hold this.”

“Holding.”

Allura chuckled and shook her head. She then brought out a spherical object. “Okay, toss it in...” She did as she said she would before taking back the datapad. “Now, let’s get you activated and...” She nodded as it started to sink, heading down to the bottom, a few hundred feet. “Okay, we should be getting data in a few minutes.”

“So, is this curiosity, work for AARC, or you still trying to figure out what happened to Shiro’s plane?” Lotor inquired. Allura was silent.

“Ever since Shiro’s plane went down, which is curious enough as it was, we’ve been going over the wreckage that had been found. And with it being found on the shore… and how it looked… I don’t know… I think he’s right about something being down there.” Allura explained. “And I’ve been trying to find it. But...” She sighed. “Nothing so far. I’m thinking of borrowing Dad’s boat and going out to the probably area where Shiro most likely crashed… maybe I can find something there...”

“Just don’t overwork yourself with this.” Lotor reminded gently.

“Ye… wait...” Allura blinked and turned up on the audio playback. “Do you hear that?”

“It’s like… music. But it definitely not whales.” Lotor responded. “It’s kinda… scary. Like… um...”

“Music and subtle and distant screaming?”

“Pretty much.” Lotor nodded. “I mean, something has to be making that sound, right?”

“Yeah but… other than the audio, there’s nothing… the usual sea life… but… none of them make that sound.” Allura looked perplexed. “I really don’t understand this…” She sighed. “Hopefully we’ll pick up something more soon. Or maybe I’ll find something when I analyze the data further back at the base.” She then made a small sound. “Huh?”

“Allura?” Lotor inquired. He then looked to his jet ski. “Okay… that’s weird. We just lost power in ol’ Sincline.”

“Same with both my datapad and the device we tossed down.” Allura informed. “It’s all dead. Ugh...” She looked into the water. “And… it’s… not floating up. Damn. It must have gotten caught on something.”

“Hmm...” Lotor got up and jumped into the water.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to get it.” Lotor stated, swimming to the back of the jet ski and opening up its back compartment.

Allura crossed her arms. “Lotor, that’s risky. The average human can only dive about sixty feet safely. And that device is at least three hundred feet down.”

“And you and I both know I can go much further than the average person.” he reminded as he got out some goggles and put them on. He checked his breathing mask. Nope. No power. “Okay, no worries.”

“Lotor...”

“C’mon, Princess, you know I can hold my breath for fifteen minutes, not even trying.” Lotor waved it off. “If I’m not back in twenty minutes, though, use the radio; it can be powers with the hand-crank. Old fashioned, but Shiro suggested it.”

“Of course he suggested it; I swear he was born in the wrong era.” Allura shook her head as she chuckled. “Just… be careful, okay? Don’t get stuck or anything.”

“Of course.” Lotor dove down, moving quickly in the water. While most used specialized suits and the minimal yet advanced gear to get to the depths, he could on his own go fairly far, able to hold his breath very well. While on average he could go fifteen minutes, he could push himself even further, hitting past twenty minutes; Shiro probably wished he had that skill.

Lotor kept going, the decreasing light not even bothering him. _Now, where is that device?_ He thought, looking around after he reached the bottom of that area. It could have easily caught itself on some rocks, so he had to be perceptive in finding it. He then stopped when he heard a sound, much like what he and Allura heard recorded.

_What is that?_ He thought, looking around. He tried to make out any figures in the distance, seeing if there were silhouettes that would indicate something out there. _Something’s out there… but where?_ He thought. He then shook his head. _Nope, can’t focus on that, gotta find that device; it’ll have Allura’s recordings on it._ He looked around more, smiling when he finally found it wedged between two rocks. _Just as thought._ He messed with it, wriggling it free. _C’mon, come to me._ He coaxed before finally getting it loose. _Gotcha!_

Lotor then closed in around the device when he felt a strong current go past him. On land, he would compare it to a powerful gust of wind. But… he couldn’t see what could cause that current. When he relaxed, he looked around. Had it just been a stray current? Well, the ocean was a strange place.

_I better go get this back up to Allura._ He thought, kicking off the bottom and swimming back up, unaware of something watching him.

Someone watching him.

Matt watching him.

Matt didn’t know why he helped that surface dweller. Perhaps it was because Pidge was so fond of them? Or perhaps another mer had been too close. A dangerous mer. The other mer may have been much smaller, able to even be held in Pidge’s hands, though maybe not as safely as Lance due to being a bit bigger than most surface dwellers, but the mer was definitely dangerous.

What Matt didn’t know was why that one was watching Lotor and tried to strand him and Allura out there by powering down the tech. At least he knocked the other away without being fully noticed.

Lotor swam back up to the surface, taking in a deep breath, not that he felt he was in danger of losing air. “Got it.” he told Allura, holding the object up as it drained water out of itself.

“Glad you’re okay.” Allura let out a sigh of relief before accepting the device. She put it back in the bag. “And nothing is coming back online. We may need to use the radio and call in for a pick-up.” Lotor nodded as he got himself pulled back up and took his spot again. “Huh? Or maybe not.”

“Hmm?” Lotor looked to where Allura pointed. “Oh, that’s the Guardian of the Sea.” He smiled. “Prepare for Lance to laugh before helping us.”

“Yeah, well, at least he’d help us.” Allura chuckled as she stood up. “Hey! Over here!” She waved, hoping her cousin would notice. She smiled when the boat changed direction and went toward them, slowing down to come alongside the jet ski. “Glad to see someone has power.”

“What? Did Lotor fail to get Hunk to help with the jet ski?” Lance inquired, leaning over the edge a bit.

“I did help!”

“He did help!”

“Okay, don’t get testy.” Lance put his hands up in defense. “Wait… so if Hunk did help, Sincline shouldn’t have lost power… right?”

“Pretty much, but she and every bit of tech we had on hand lost power.” Lotor responded.

“You didn’t see any cool sounding but dangerous crab things, did you?” Lance inquired.

“Lance, this isn’t a video game.” Allura let out a sigh. She then smiled when Hunk got the jet ski tethered and pulled in before helping her on board. “Thank you, Hunk.”

“Happy to help.” Hunk responded before helping Lotor.

“And the sound we picked up on didn’t even sound like those things in that game you like.” Allura added as she looked to Lance. She leaned back down to grab her pack. “Anyway, when we get back, I’ll go over the data I collected.” She then looked to her cousin. “I am glad you guys were out here, though. But what brought you out here?”

“The desire to drag Keith away from his laptop and blog.” Lance teased, smirking when his friend flipped him off.

“I like my blog and I was in a very heated discussion before you dragged me out of there.” he commented.

“You were getting pissed because someone kept denying proof of the mothman.”

“Mothman is real!”

“Who gives a damn?”

“I do!”

“Oh, right, this is why I don’t visit them at the villa.” Lotor sighed, getting Hunk to chuckle a bit.

Allura giggled. “At least they’re not boring.”

“Anyway, good thing we were heading back. So, we’ll take you along. So long as Lotor doesn’t think he can captain my ship.” Lance smirked. “Remember, matey, you’re aboard my ship and I expect to be called _captain_.”

“Watch your back or there’d be a mutiny.” Lotor responded, staring down at the male. The two stared at each other before they started laughing, showing that this was just a common antic between them. “But it’s really strange how we lost power...” He found a place to sit as Lance went to the helm, getting the boat moving and heading back to AARC. “Maybe it has to do with that current I felt when I went to get the device.”

“Current?” Keith inquired.

“It was like… well, I’d call it a sudden gust if I were up here; it was brief, though...” Lotor explained. “But… whatever it was...” He and Allura both missed Keith, Lance, and Hunk exchanging looks, the three friends wondering if it had something to do with a mer. It couldn’t have been Pidge, she was with them moments ago before they headed back toward AARC. Another, perhaps? While Lance had yet to tell his friends about Matt, they all were aware that logically speaking, there were others out there.

“We’ll hopefully know more after analyzing the data.” Allura assured. “Maybe there were more currents like what you felt before things shut down.”

“Perhaps.” Lotor nodded.


	9. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're always told to be careful with what we wish for, but just because we say "I wish" doesn't mean it'll come true.   
> Right?

Pidge looked up at the stars. She knew she couldn’t always have Lance around, he had to return home so people didn’t go looking for him and accidentally find her, it was understandable, but she couldn’t help but miss him when he wasn’t with her. She wondered if this was how others felt when they were in love and couldn’t spend time together.

Love. Weren’t they just friends, though? She was friends with Hunk and Keith, too. But Lance, she felt something different with him. Sure, it was nice listening to Hunk and Keith when they spoke about their interests, but when Lance did, she just listened completely, her attention solely on him; when she would talk about what she liked, he did the same. She liked how he would go out of his way to explain something and she loved the gifts he brought and would put together for her. She loved the different models he had set up in her cave, finding those to be her favourite ones.

She loved the way that Lance was so relaxed around her, able to fall asleep in her hand or on her chest. She never minded, she even thought he was cute when he did that, and she often would find herself singing to him, letting the music give him good dreams. And he even met Matt! Sure, he was understandably nervous about the much larger mer, but he handled the situation fairly well.

_Is it… because he likes me, too? Is that why?_ She thought, thinking of how her parents had told her before that sometimes others will put up with things that they may not like or that frighten them because of someone they love. _Can we even be together? I’ve heard stories about others having once been with humans before our ancestors hid themselves, but… they’re all smaller… I’m…_ She looked herself over. Large. She was enormous. Sure, she wasn’t nearly as big as her parents or brother, but she was still massive, especially compared to humans. To Lance. He was so small compared to her, she could easily hold him in the palm of one hand.

Pidge looked up, watching as a star… no, it was a piece of debris, a meteoroid she recalled Lance informing her, that fell. She then closed her eyes. “I wish I could be closer to Lance… if anything can grant my wish… please… please… I just want to be with him more. Hold him in my arms, not my hands…”she whispered. She opened her eyes again before sighing. She then dove back down, returning to the ship she had her collection and home in. She went to one of the emptier areas and snuggled down in the bottom, looking to the wing from Shiro’s plane.

It may have been Shiro’s plane, but it was because of that plane and Shiro that Lance went looking for her. Alongside the models Lance had gifted her, this was her favourite in her collection. It may have been simple, but it was this simple thing that helped to start their friendship that she hoped was blooming into love.

_I wish… I wish… to be with… Lance…_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep, smiling for she knew Lance was coming back to visit her.

-+-+-+-

“Quit grinning like that. It’s creeping me out.” Keith commented as he sailed out with Lance. “What’s got you so excited anyway?”

“Probably because he’s gonna see his girlfriend?” Hunk smirked, clearly teasing Lance.

“What?” Lance exclaimed. “She’s… she’s not my girlfriend. Just… you know… a girl… and a friend… and...” He was blushing and did his best to hide it. Seeing that, both Hunk and Keith grinned. Yup. Their friend definitely had a crush on the curious mermaid.

“Oh yeah, he likes her.” Hunk sang a bit.

“Falling in love with a cryptid… actually sounds nice.” Keith hummed.

Lance scowled. He did want to make a comment about this being different than Keith’s obsession with Mothman, but if Pidge could exist, why not Mothman? “Anyway! A crush is… tricky right now.”

“A big issue, you might say?” Hunk inquired. Okay, if Lance was sometimes annoyed by Keith’s obsession with cryptids and conspiracy theories, then Hunk’s puns took the cake.

“Really?” Lance inquired, though Keith was snickering a bit.

“Hey, you opened the door to that one, I just walked through.” Hunk defended himself. “Anyway, so what if she’s bigger than you. Much… much bigger. You can still like her, right?”

“Well… yeah…” Lance nodded. He then looked out to the ocean. “Hmm… odd… Isn’t Pidge supposed to be here by now?” He wondered if her brother stopped her. He was definitely the protective sort. Well, that was to be expected, it just meant he cared for his little sister. Mermaids and humans alike, it was nice seeing siblings look out for each other; it showed that their species weren’t too different from one another.

“Maybe she got held up?” Keith suggested.

“Lance? Lance!” The three humans looked. They heard Pidge, but they didn’t see her. They then checked over the side of the boat where Pidge’s voice was. And there she was… but much, much smaller. She did her best to smile when she saw Lance look over the edge, but she looked so panicked. “Lance… I… I don’t...”

“Holy crow… Pidge is… smaller...” Hunk whispered.

“Hold on, I’m coming down.” Lance assured, getting up on the railing and diving off and near Pidge. When he came up, she was quickly against him, hugging him and crying. “It’s okay, Pidge, I’m here. I’ve got you.” he assured, putting his arms around her. Wow. She was actually small enough for him to do that. It was both amazing… and frightening. What happened? How did she get so small? “Do you know how this happened?”

“No.” Pidge shook her head. “All I know is I went to sleep last night, but when I woke this morning, I was all… tiny. Everything is so much bigger than me...”

And that scared her. Pidge was probably used to being one of the biggest creatures out there, suddenly being so small terrified her. He couldn’t blame her for her emotions. Creatures she probably hunted and ate probably saw her as prey now. The ocean was much larger, she probably couldn’t get from one spot to another as quickly as she used to.

“What about Matt? Did you talk to him about this?” he asked softly.

“No… I… I didn’t go look for him… he goes to deeper waters usually...” Pidge mumbled. Deeper waters. It was probably more dangerous to a mermaid who was so small. “I’m so scared… I don’t know what to do...”

And the ocean was dangerous. “Okay, we’ll think of something… we’ve got to.” Lance said. “I mean, you can probably stay close to my place.”

“Um… voice of reason here.” Hunk got their attention. He missed the part about Matt, the two spoke too softly for that, but Lance’s tone was normal again when he made his suggestion. “But the odds of someone noticing Pidge there are very likely. I mean, I get she’s somehow stayed hidden all this long, but...”

“Quiznak… you’re right!” Lance groaned.

Keith was watching them before he spoke up. “Why not the villa?” he suggested. Lance and Hunk gave him questioning and _are you serious_ looks. “Okay, hear me out. She’s small enough, she should fit in the bathtub, right? And it’s just us who lives there.” Sure, they had family near, but the three were given the chance to live alone and pay rent from their part-time work with AARC and the tasks they do there. It was seen as great training for when they may take off to live alone. Or continue to live there, have their own private place on the islands and close to family and friends at AARC. “She can use your room’s bathtub, Lance; it’s upstairs and out of the way, the odds of even Allura stumbling upon her would be low.”

“What about Matt?” Pidge whispered.

“I’ll find him and explain, but you don’t have to go to the villa if you don’t want to.” Lance responded just as softly. He then nodded. “If you want to go to the villa, we can help you there, help find out what happened, and help keep you safe. If you don’t, we’ll still find a way to help you.”

Go with Lance? To his home? Sure, he shared it with Keith and Hunk, but… Lance lived there. Lance may not have noticed, but her cheeks took on an even darker green as she blushed, the webbing of her ears getting stiffer. “You’ll… you’ll look for Matt at times? And let him know?”

“If he doesn’t find and eat me first.” Lance teased, getting Pidge to giggle. Oh good, he could still make her laugh in her tense situation. “But yes, I will. I’ll try to go out a few times a week at least, just to find him. He’ll probably be looking for you, too, so it shouldn’t be too hard.”

Pidge nodded. “Okay… because this is… scary.” she admitted.

“We can get the boat to the small dock near the villa.” Lance nodded. “I dock there all the time, no one will think anything of it.”

“I can go in and check, make sure Allura’s not visiting, then let you know if it’s clear, then you guys can bring Pidge up.” Keith added.

“Sounds like a plan.” Lance nodded. “Right, Pidge?” Pidge nodded in agreement, trusting Lance and his friends to keep her safe. “Well, let’s get you on board and get back to the island then; if you need back in the water, just let us know, okay?” he asked, swimming around the boat to the gap in the railing so they could get on board. Hunk met them there and helped get Pidge on board, being careful of her fins so he didn’t get hit or hurt her.

“Um… question, can she even be in a fresh water tub?” Hunk asked.

“Fresh water?” Pidge asked. “Isn’t water water?”

“Oh boy...” Lance blinked. He really hoped they wouldn’t need to find a way to get the bathtub’s water to have the right salinity levels for Pidge. Well, they would find out soon enough. He captained his boat to the small dock, typically used to jump off of and swim in the water, but sometimes Lance used it if he decided to not dock at one of the main AARC buildings.

When Keith gave them the all clear, Hunk and Lance worked together, picking Pidge up and carrying her together. It wasn’t that she was heavy, but rather she was still fairly long and they didn’t want her dragging and getting hurt. When they entered the house, Pidge looked around curiously.

A house. A villa, as they called it, but it was still a home. And it was definitely different from caves used by others in the sea. It was really… peaceful. And she liked seeing the photos lining the wall the stairs went up. She soon found herself being brought through Lance’s room.

Blue. Of course it was blue. It looked nice. And it was a bit cluttered, too, though he managed to keep it as tidy as possible. Video games and plush toys alike, the toys were cute, depicting sea life. _He really does love the ocean._ She thought, her ears twitching happily. And then came the bathroom, blue definitely being a theme for Lance.

“I got the water started.” Keith said. “Pidge, is it fine? Too warm? Too cold?”

Pidge reached. A little cool but very comfortable. “It’s perfect.” she said. Carefully, Hunk and Lance lowered her into the tub and Keith put in a stopper, letting it fill up. Once it was full enough with Pidge in it, the water was turned off. “It’s comfy. And it feels safe here.” Pidge hummed, making herself comfortable. “It feels different from the ocean, but nice. My skin feels smoother in here. And my gills do just fine.”

“So the freshwater isn’t bad?” Lance asked, sitting on the edge of the tub.

“Not bad.” Pidge assured with a nod before putting her head under the surface. Yup. This was nice.

Lance smiled. “Well, you can stay as long as you need to.” he assured, the mermaid nodding, clearly hearing him. “I’m going to step out for a bit, okay? Want me to go to the market and get some fish? Or go fishing?” Another nod, this time more eager. Ah, she must have skipped eating in her panic. “Okay, we’ll do that.” He stood back up before lowering the shower curtain. “So you can close it more easily if you want privacy. We won’t be gone long.”

Pidge lifted her head back up. “Be safe. Come back soon.” she said.

Lance blushed deeply. “Yeah. Will do.” He nodded before leaving the bathroom, letting Pidge pull the curtain shut. “Holy crow...”

“Your girlfriend is living in your bathtub… have fun sleeping at night, buddy.” Keith patted Lance’s back.

“Good luck.” Hunk chuckled.

“Anyway… let’s go get some food for Pidge, she’s probably hungry.” Lance sighed, nudging his friends away. He couldn’t help but smile, even with their teasing. _Maybe… maybe it is possible for us to really be together._ He thought to himself. _But I need to also help her find out what happened… and find Matt to let him know what’s going on; he’d be worried about her._

Inside the bathroom, happily in the tub, Pidge hummed to herself. Her situation was frightening, but she had good friends. Hunk and Keith were very helpful. As was Lance. Lance was amazing, kind… perfect. _I’m his size now, too._ She added as a thought. _It’s not so bad when I think about that part. And I can be close to him. Maybe… maybe my wish came true?_ She shrugged before shutting her eyes, letting herself doze off in the safe, cool waters and the room that she realized smelled like Lance. It made her feel even safer.

_Just as he trust me to keep him safe in the ocean, I trust him to keep me safe here._


	10. Let There Be Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you hide in a bathtub, your world becomes smaller. Much, much smaller when you can't even see the sky.

Pidge loved the stars, that much was true. But hiding out in Lance’s bathroom meant she could not see them at night. She didn’t say it, but Lance could tell by Pidge’s humming that she was put out and it broke his heart. She was wild and free, being cooped up in a tub was no way to live, no matter how temporary! But it was safe until he could find Matt (or be found instead and hopefully not attacked before he could explain) and perhaps help Pidge return to her normal size, no matter how much he liked her being small enough to hold.

Ahem…

Anyway, Lance decided to go shopping. He wanted to get some desired supplies to help make Pidge happier as she called the bathtub her temporary home. After getting what he wanted, he returned back, smiling at the welcoming scent of Hunk’s cooking and the sound of Keith typing away on his keyboard.

“Hey, Lance.” Hunk greeted from the kitchen, hearing his friend close and lock the front door. “Did you get what I asked for?”

“That too.” Lance went to the kitchen and dropped off one of the bags he had. Hunk looked questioningly at the other bags. “Some things to help make the bathroom more welcoming to Pidge.”

“Is that an inflatable mattress?” Hunk looked in one of the bags set up on the kitchen table. “Aww, you plan on sleeping with her?” Lance sputtered in response.

“Next to her! Next to the tub!” Lance yelped.

“What about sleeping together?” Keith asked, walking in and making a beeline for the coffee maker. “Not that I spend time looking at her and her anatomy, is it even possible to _sleep_ with her?”

“Please… let’s… let’s not go there.” Lance let out a troubled whine.

“Hmm… glow in the dark stars?” Hunk brought out one of several packages. He then smiled softly. Lance had told him before of how much Pidge loved stargazing and he thought it was sweet. And seeing the stars in their packaging, he knew just what his friend was planning. “Well, we’ve got time before I finish lunch. Pidge seems to like my cooking so far, good thing, too. I mean, I know she’s lived her life eating raw fish, but still… I feel better cooking for her.”

“I’ll get to work on the stars then.” Lance nodded as he picked up his other bags and went upstairs. He left the air mattress in his room and went into the bathroom, knocking on the door and announcing himself before walking in. He stopped when he saw Pidge leaning over the tub, trying to reach and grab for a rubber duck that had been on the counter previously. She probably managed to stretch her tail across to it and knock it off, if the water soaking the floor was any indicator, and was trying to grab it with her hand, coming close but not close enough.

“Need some help?” he inquired.

“No. I can get it.” Pidge grumbled, her stubbornness showing as she did her best to stretch more. He managed to snag her claw-like fingertips across the duck, wiggling it. “C’mon, c’mon, don’t let these short arms get the better of you...”

Lance smiled. Well, while she was distracted, he decided to work on the stars, hoping to go unnoticed so he could surprise her. He made sure to pretend he was cleaning, even using towels to actually clean up the water that had been splashed out; he even refilled Pidge’s tub, the mermaid knocking out plenty in her attempts of getting the old bath toy.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to give it to you?” Lance asked, working with the stars. “Or even just nudge it to you?”

“I’m sure. I can do this myself.” Pidge assured. “Urgh… how do you surface dwellers handle not reaching anything?”

“We adapt, compromise, find ways to make up for it, or even ask for help.” Lance couldn’t help but chuckle. Pidge was definitely devoted to getting that toy on her own. She hardly even noticed when the human finally finished up and just sat on the floor, leaning against the tub and watching. “You can lean out more, you know.”

“I don’t want to fall out.” Pidge grumbled. She then huffed and pulled back into the tub, managing to turn around in the tight area. Personally, Lance always felt the tub was the right size, but he didn’t try to sprawl out and he didn’t have a large tail and fins to worry about. He really hoped they could think of something so Pidge could have more room.

Then he was soaked. Pidge used her tail, getting it over the edge of the tub and splashing out even more water. She tried to use her tail to get the duck pulled closer, but she only flicked it further and into a corner by the counter. She turned and grinned, hoping she succeed. Nope.

“Oh c’mon! I had you!” Pidge exclaimed, splashing out more water in her frustration. She then realized what she was doing. “Oh! Oh no… I’m so sorry, Lance. I didn’t...”

Lance couldn’t help but laugh. Pidge’s outburst was downright adorable and the fact that he got soaked from it made it even more amusing. “It’s fine, it happens.” he said. “Besides, my clothes won’t sustain damage from the water, so it’s all good.” He got up and grabbed the toy, bringing it closer to where Pidge could grab it on her own. “But doesn’t hurt to ask for help, you know.”

Pidge grumbled as she picked up the small toy, holding it in her webbed fingers. “The ocean is… a fish eat fish world.” she admitted. “We do not always ask for help, at least my species doesn’t.” She looked to the duck closely, examining its smooth surface and how it squished with only a little resistance. She then set it in the water, amazed that it could float. “We’re protectors, you know? It’s our job to protect others… we’re the largest ones out there. I mean… I’m not… I’m actually a runt compared to the others of my species… but… I’m still pretty big. Other ocean dwellers ask us for help… but we don’t ask for help ourselves...”

Lance stared. Of all the things he talked about with Pidge, the subject of her species rarely came up, only small bits about her family and the fact that she was small for her age. Listening, there were definitely other beings of the ocean, most likely what humans knew as mermaids, but they came in different types. Different species. But what really hit him more than the water she splashed out was the fact that Pidge probably never knew how to ask for help. Had to be independent. Was that why she was out on her own? Learning to be independent?

“You’re my friend, Pidge. Whatever your size, if you ever need help, you can always ask me.” Lance assured. “Whatever it is, I’ll do my best to help you.” He moved and turned on the water, refilling the tub once more. “It’s okay to ask for help. Size shouldn’t matter.”

“But we’re protectors… we shouldn’t need help...”

“Everyone needs help now and then. We give help, and we accept it.” He reached out and gently touched Pidge’s cheek, brushing her hair out of her face. He noticed her cheeks darken. Blushing? And her ears went rigid. Was she nervous? Or perhaps… _A reaction like seen when touched by a crush…_ he thought. He smiled. Then he was smacked in the face by the tail and splashed with more water; good thing he was already soaked and had no plans to do much else, and even better that he had yet to set up his inflatable bed. He then watched as Pidge pressed herself in the bottom of the tub, the frill-like spine along her back as stiff as could be. _That’s just too cute!_ He thought. _Though my face hurts a bit. Oh well. Worth it._ He smiled fondly. Pidge really was cute, especially with how she tried to flatten herself and hold onto that duck.

“Hey guys, I brought up so-what the hell?” Hunk stared. Everything was soaked. “What happened in here?”

“Hmm, just enjoying our time together.” Lance commented. He then looked around Hunk, hearing Keith snort a bit. “And not in that way, Keith!”

“I didn’t say it.” the mullet-haired teen responded, hands up in defense. The smirk on his face, however, showed he was guilty of at least thinking of it. He looked when Pidge raised her head up out of the water.

“Oh! I smell food!” she pointed out. Even in the water, she could smell Hunk’s cooking.

“Mm-hmm!” Hunk nodded. “I thought a bite to eat would be good.” He carefully stepped into the room, setting the tray on the counter; he was thankful that the toilet was behind another door that Lance had shut and he made sure the room was clean since bringing Pidge in. It still felt weird to sit in there and eat together as a group, but they made sure things were tidy and perfect, so it wasn’t as awkward as it could have been. “Though… all this water...”

“Yeah, I’ll get it clea...” Lance stopped. The towels on the shelf were soaked. “Hmm.”

“I’ll get extra towels.” Keith chuckled, walking off.

-+-+-+-

“Huh?” Pidge watched as Lance hooked the bed up to motorized pump to inflate it. Her eyes widened in awe as she saw it go from almost as flat as the tarp he laid down to a large, rectangular object. “What is that?!”

“An air bed.” Lance responded. “I thought it might get lonely in here, so I figured it’d be nice to sleep here, too and keep you company. If you want, that is.” Pidge nodded quickly, ducking back into the water. Shy. Embarrassed. _Freaking cute!_ Lance added as a thought. “Just try not to splash me too much, okay?”

“I’ll do my best.” Pidge responded, the burbling of her words showing her mouth was partially underwater. She watched as Lance finished up. “So, it’s bed time?” she asked. “Did the sun already set?”

“Mm-hmm.” Lance nodded as he put the pump away and got his pillow on his bed. He then watched as Pidge shifted to lay down in the tub, submerging herself as much as possible. He smiled. She was going to love the next part. He turned off the light and let the plastic stars show themselves. He heard the subtle splashing of Pidge sitting up.

“Whoa! Lance! Lance! There are stars inside!” Pidge exclaimed. Lance smiled as he sat on his bed. “Did you do this? I didn’t know surface dwellers had magic!”

“It’s not exactly magic,” Lance admitted, “but it is special and I thought you’d like it.”

“I love it.” Pidge declared. “Thank you, Lance.” She then eased herself back into the water. “Good night.”

“Good night, Pidge.” Lance told her, listening for her to fully submerge herself. “Sweet dreams.” He smiled fondly before settling in to sleep. He heard Pidge a moment longer, the mermaid clearly making herself more comfortable, but after her tail popped out some and draped itself over the tub and his legs, she was settled down completely. He nodded, not minding that his legs were soaked. He fell asleep often enough in his diving suit, in a pool, and in the bathtub, sleeping with water wasn’t a problem to him. Plus, it was really sweet.

_Like a slumber party. With your crush. Oh boy…_ He shook his head before closing his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.


	11. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all for the sake of understanding!  
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While nothing is really described, there are certain "mature" hints made about anatomy. Not enough to warrant any special tags, I'm sure.

How anyone could forget that they had a mermaid roommate would be beyond anyone who might ever learn of that fateful day. It was also that day that Pidge learned that the surface dwellers known as humans were even more different than her own species. She waited until Lance returned from the outside world, the human first running a few errands for AARC and then going out to look for Matt with no luck. Well, she knew very well that if Matt didn’t want to be found, he would be damn near impossible to find. But that wasn’t what was important.

It was the fact that Lance forgot to close the bathroom door, giving Pidge as clear of a view as possible, especially after he got home. Lance had taken to go to his room to start getting out of his diving suit. His water skin, as Pidge called it. It was strange in her mind that the humans had different skins. Clothes. Yes, that was the word. It was peculiar and something not necessary to her people. But why did humans feel the need to keep their own flesh covered?

Pidge watched closely, seeing how Lance moved, getting out of the diving suit and peeling it off of his arms. Then there was a sound that made her duck down into the water. What was it? An intruder?

Lance walked across the room and picked up his phone, quick to answer it. “Hey, Allura. Yeah, just got in.”

Allura? Pidge lifted her head up, glaring some. Another woman!? Wait. Wait… no… there had been a number of nights of them talking and that name had come up at some point, right? Yes, that wasn’t the name of a mate. That was his cousin. Something like a sibling. She relaxed. Good. The colour on her cheeks grew darker. _Listen to me! I’m sounding like a jealous mate…_ she chastised herself.

“Of course I was out surfing, you know me. Gotta catch those waves at times.” Lance lied, having gone out to look for Matt rather than surf. She then watched as he put something in his ear. Perhaps something to talk to Allura through so he didn’t carry around that little block? A phone, right? But why? Lance continued to get the dive suit off. Oh. That’s why.

And that was definitely why they seemed to wear those strange things called clothes. Those of the sea naturally had ways of _concealing_ themselves, but the humans, or at least Lance, were all there. Strange species.

As Pidge watched, she didn’t notice the frill along her spine going ridged. She observed closely, taking in Lance’s appearances. Strange. His body was definitely not what she expected. In the ocean, she was used to seeing others with multiple colours, or at least different shades, much like how she and Matt were varying shades of green. But Lance was just that soft earthy colour, pretty much all over. Some places were a little paler, but seeing Keith without a top article of clothing, a shirt, at times, she learned that it had to do with being exposed to sunlight and tanning a bit; it was subtle on Lance, barely noticeable to a human but visible to her keen eyes.

Then he moved, walking out of view as he spoke to Allura. Getting more clothes? Pidge pushed herself up, bracing her hands on the side of the tub. She leaned out more, hoping to see Lance again. His species was intriguing, or so she told herself. She was only trying to learn more about what he was through observation and totally not because she was interested in him.

Right?

At least she tried to convince herself of that.

She found herself leaning out more, trying to figure out where Lance went. How was a mermaid supposed to observe, totally not ogle, the human and learn if he wouldn’t stay within view? As hard as she tried, though, there was an issue.

Water. And the tub was not designed for friction, especially with a body meant to slip through areas with as little resistance as possible. Her hands slipped and she found herself falling forward and over the edge of the tub, a high pitched screech coming out of her as she went face first into the linoleum. Her tail flung up a bit, knocking the duck out of the water and causing it to come back down on her head, bouncing off and onto the floor.

“Ow...”

“What? Oh um… that must’ve been Keith slipping; Hunk was probably mopping in the kitchen so… yeah, I’ll let you go.” Lance hung up and threw his phone at his bed before rushing to look into the bathroom. “Pidge! Are you okay?” He saw her position, a look of horror on his face. Fully dressed in jeans and a button down shirt, he ran in and sat on his knees, helping Pidge up and back into the tub. He winced when he saw some blood dribble from her lip. “Oh Pidge...”

“I bit my lip...” Pidge mumbled, wiping her face.

“What were you doing? How’d this happen?” Lance asked, sliding to the cabinet and pulling out a roll of toilet paper from the dry space. He got some and brought it over, dabbing the wound some. “Does it hurt?”

“I’m fine. I was just… looking around.” Pidge mumbled, her ears twitching.

Lance blinked. Pidge was hiding something and it was obvious with her vague response. He wanted to press her about it, but he didn’t want to nag. Then he realized the door had been open the entire time. _Holy crow! Did she…_ It took everything in Lance to not blush. “Well… I mean, as long as you’re sure you’re fine.” he stated after clearing his throat. He pulled the toilet paper away, seeing that the wound was hardly there. _It either wasn’t that bad or it was small enough that maybe it healed quickly._ He rationalized. _Like with mermaid magic or something._

He then offered a smile. “You sure it doesn’t hurt?” he asked. “If it does, I could kiss it better.” _Holy crow! What am I asking? Do mermaids even kiss? Does she understand the concept? Oh man… just end me…_

“Like, with magic?” Pidge asked, looking amazed. Eager? Hopeful? It was hard to tell what she was feeling.

“Well, humans don’t have magic, but… it may work. Always worked to kiss where it hurts when it came to children.” Lance rationalized. _Right. Let’s keep this innocent._ He added as a thought. “If I got hurt, like scraped my knee or hand, my mom would kiss it and sometimes it seemed like it was all better.” He was surprised when Pidge nodded. _Wait… she wants me to kiss it better?!_ Well, he dug that hole, better live in it, right?

He then leaned in a bit more. _Just a peck on the lips._ He reminded himself, kissing gently. When he pulled away, he noticed Pidge’s eyes were wide. _I screwed up… didn’t I?_ He thought. He watched as she went down, flattening herself the best she could in the bottom of the tub. Did she not like it? Wait… he could see her grinning; she tried to hide it but failed utterly. _Okay, I did something right._ He thought, smiling softly to himself.

“So… it feels better?” he asked, knowing she could hear him. Pidge nodded before pulling her tail over and covering her face. He smirked. She was definitely shy; it was cute. “Well, I’m going to get the towels from the laundry room so I can dry up in here, then I’ll refill the tub.” He picked up the duck and put it back in the water. “I’ll be back.” He splashed the water a bit before getting back up and leaving the room, his mind running laps at the success of giving Pidge a little kiss.

His mind wasn’t the only one all over the place. _Oh merciful depths!_ Pidge thought. _He kissed me! He actually kissed me!_ She smiled as she moved her tail and rolled to her back, staring up at the ceiling that dripped water; she definitely caused quite a splash when she slipped. _And it was wonderful!_ She couldn’t help but let out a giddy trilling noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is what some have expected/wanted/hoped for. Talking to some on discord, I was given this idea and I couldn't resist. And you guys get an actual little Plance kiss!   
> Rejoice!


	12. Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't matter her size, Pidge was still a predator; she still had sharp teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight use of blood further along and in the illustration.

Hunk was relieved that Pidge was open to eating more than just fish. More than just meat, actually. She was open to trying different things, from rice to pasta, eggs to waffles, she even tried having ice cream; once the initial shock of how cold it was wore off, she enjoyed its flavour. But this didn’t change the fact that even as a smaller mermaid, Pidge’s teeth were still meant for those of a hunter. Of a predator. And while she may have been smaller, easily able to be picked up by Lance, her teeth were still dangerous and potentially lethal if she really desired or need to be.

Lance had gotten Pidge back in the tub after cleaning it. When the tub was your temporary home and bed, he made it a point to clean it every few days to make sure it was still a healthy environment for Pidge; of course, changing the water or adding more was far more frequent than that. He then sat on the floor, getting the mermaid to lean over the edge some and grumble.

“Ugh… why are you picking at my hair? Your worse than Mom when she would want me to look presentable.”

_Presentable? What for?_ Lance pondered the idea, trying to keep any sort of jealousy away, before simply smiling. “Well, I think it’d be good and we’d be able to help keep it clean while you’re in the house.”

“I didn’t have this problem before...” Pidge pouted. “Sometimes other animals would swim around my hair and pick at it, larger creatures eating at smaller ones. It was normal. Kept my hair clean.”

“Well, you’re in a tub now and there aren’t animals to help with that.” Lance pointed out. “Are you telling me mermaids don’t brush their hair?” He did his best to get the tangles out with the comb; this was going to take days to get under control.

Pidge sighed. “Smaller ones do… it’s a social thing, I guess.” She shrugged.

Social grooming? It was almost cute, but Lance’s mind went to how dismissive Pidge sounded over that idea. Did larger mermaids not have that? Or perhaps she, too, was so distant from others? Did she not have many friends, either? Lance could definitely relate.

“Do mermaids of different sizes socialize a lot?” he decided to ask.

“Mm-hmm.” Pidge nodded. “Dad says it’s common; smaller ones swim around our heads and shoulders so as to not get hit by our fins and tails.”

_That’s so freaking cute!_ Lance thought. Mermaid etiquette was adorable and it made sense as to why Pidge often kept Lance close to her head and even swam slower for him back in the ocean when she was enormous. She applied mermaid social etiquette to a human and if that wasn’t the cutest thing ever, he didn’t know what was.

Oh wait, he did; it was Pidge’s curiosity.

“Sometimes smaller ones would pick through the hair of larger ones, helping to keep them tidy, too.” Pidge’s tone didn’t sound too interested. “It seemed like a pain in the fin to sit through when there was so much to do and see. Plus, they talk a lot about things that didn’t interest me…”

“Like ships and planes?” Lance asked.

“And stars. And the surface.” Pidge’s tone made a one-eighty, her attitude quickly changing. “Oh it’s wonderful! I’ve learned so much since coming closer to the surface, been able to work on my collection more rather than hope for gifts from my parents. And I got to meet you and learn so much from you! It’s amazing!”

Lance smiled. Pidge was actually a social girl who loved so much, but her interests seemed to make it hard to bond with others. Yup, he could definitely relate to having a hard time bonding. But in the end, those interests appealed to them both and helped them bond.

It was nice.

What wasn’t nice was trying to get Pidge’s hair groomed. He would definitely be at that for a long while, realizing he would have to take even more breaks since Pidge grumbled here and there, clearly not liking it. But it was best to keep so she could stay clean; he was always taught that cleanliness and a good beauty regime was great for the health, keeping skin and hair clean so they wouldn’t compromise his health. Surely mermaids were the same, judging by how Pidge mentioned grooming in groups.

“I think next time I go to the store,” Lance spoke up, “I’ll get some natural hair products to try and help loosen these tangles and mats.” Indeed, some of the hair was definitely matted. He wondered if this was supposed to be that way or not. Having only met Matt once, he didn’t get a good look at how his hair was, though he didn’t recall it flowing freely like in old children’s cartoons. _Hmm, maybe it is normal. Or maybe it’s naturally bunched together?_ Really, Lance didn’t know, but Pidge didn’t say much other than animals picked at her hair and other mermaids did grooming together as a social thing. _Maybe pressed together is normal, but it could have gotten unruly while Pidge was alone. Just… how long was she even out there?_

“I know some good brands, but I don’t have any on hand; Allura likes to use them to keep her hair tidy and in order; it’s a lot curlier and longer than mine, so she tends to go through more. Lotor, too.” Lance continued. “The perk of me keeping my hair short. But Lotor, man! He goes through the most. His hair is prone to getting like yours, so he brushes it a lot. Allura often sits with him, too, to help brush it. I suggested he cut it one time and they both looked at me like I just killed their metaphorical child or something. It was a worse reaction than me telling Keith that he probably couldn’t marry the Mothman.”

As he spoke, he kept working with Pidge’s hair, accidentally getting distracted and not noticing the increased grumbling or the fact that it was sounding more like growling. “I guess Lotor just likes having his long hair. He keeps it braided or in a bun to help. One year as a joke, I got him this giant thing of conditioner. I mean, it may have been a joke gift, but he did use it. Turns out that that brand was better than others he had gotten before and he liked it. So, win-win for us both, huh?” He chuckled a bit.

Pidge listened and tried her best not to grow. But by the depths! This was not the most comfortable! As interesting as it was to learn about those in Lance’s life, she found it hard to focus. Yes, she understood that without ocean life helping to keep her hair clean, it would definitely get worse, but couldn’t Lance find another way to do this? Or take a break? Honestly, if this was going to keep up, she was ready to ask for a sharp rock or piece of metal so she could just cut the rest of her hair away and he could start from scratch as it grew back.

She wasn’t in the wild at the moment and who knew how long it would take for her to return? She didn’t need to worry about hunting or anything, so she didn’t need the thick, bristled hair that were actually full of nerves, allowing her to detect prey more easily or navigate regions she couldn’t see in; they were even good when detecting others, good or bad. Ugh, did humans not have this with their hair where they felt more?

And boy was Pidge feeling it. It was hurting. And with the pain, her instinct kicked in. She knew she could have said something… should have said something. But words were not working for her at that moment. In response once things became too unbearable, she whipped her head around and bit down on Lance’s arm. It was common behaviour in younger mer-folk, letting others know when something hurt.

“Gya!” Lance yelped and pulled his arm away, dragging Pidge’s teeth across the skin more by accident. He dropped the comb on the floor, blood splattering around. “What the quiznak?!”

Pidge’s eyes widened. She realized what she just did. “Oh… oh no… I’m… I’m so….” Words really weren’t her friend in this sort of situation. She ducked down, her ears moving downward.

She really bit Lance. Her best friend! She hurt him and he was bleeding. A lot. He looked stunned. Or was that betrayal? _Please don’t hate me! Please don’t! I didn’t mean to!_ She desperately pleaded in her mind. She didn’t want Lance to hate her for this. She couldn’t help it, her instinct kicked in when she was in pain. She knew she should have explained it better to him, but she didn’t quite know how. And now she bit him…

Lance was indeed shocked. He knew Pidge had those sharp teeth, he had seen them many times and with it, he knew very well that she was, in a sense, dangerous. He also knew she was a being of nature, following instinct that humans have practically become desensitized to over the generations. He wondered if he did something wrong at first, but then he saw that gaze. Fear. She was afraid of something. Him being angry? Him being seriously hurt?

“It’s okay, Pidge.” he assured. “It doesn’t even hurt, you just surprised me.” Lie. It hurt like hell. The wound was deep; at this point, if he was smart, he would call up Hunk or Keith and have one come home and take him to the clinic to most likely get stitches; he didn’t want that because then the question of how he got that wound would come up and he didn’t think he could get his mind in order to fabricate a believable lie.

He grabbed a washrag and tried to cover the wound more. Yup. It definitely hurt. “I guess you really didn’t like me combing your hair, huh?” he inquired, trying to sound like it was all fine. “I should’ve been more careful or paid attention.” He glanced down. Quiznak. The blood was already soaking through; he knew he needed a doctor to check it out and like hell he would go to AARC to see Ulaz; Ulaz was great and all, but Alfor would find out that something happened and would press him more about what happened.

“Pidge, it’s okay.” He tried to reassure her, but Pidge still gave a horrified and guilt-filled look as she watched him. She made a sort of chirping noise and it was far from chipper. She was sad and nothing he said helped ease that. “Please, believe me, it’s all fine.”

Pidge could tell Lance was lying to her. She knew he was in pain. This wasn’t some animal that would cry out at first before it would become her prey, this was a surface dweller she befriended. She fell in love with. This wasn’t right! To her, it was like betraying her own kind in hurting him.

_I could kiss it better._ Words echoed in Pidge’s mind. Humans may not have had magic to do such a thing, but she knew she could do something. She had to make this right somehow. She moved closer before leaning over the tub. Lance simply watched her, even confused when Pidge carefully took his arm and pulled it back into the water with her as she flattened herself in the tub.

_He still trusts me; he’s not afraid._ Pidge paid attention to Lance before pulling the blood soaked rag from his arm; his fingers twitched. She could tell it was from the pain and not the fear. She then nuzzled the wound she made, pressing her lips to it and even gently licking at it, cleaning it out of any bacteria she may have left behind from her teeth. _Please… I know I’m smaller… but please let my magic work even like this._ She prayed as she cleaned up the wound. As the skin mended itself, the bleeding stopping with ease, she started kissing at it. _Kisses make it better._

It didn’t take more than a couple of minutes, but to Lance it felt like an eternity, not that he minded. Seeing Pidge act so gentle and try to help him, he couldn’t help but stare, mesmerized by Pidge’s actions. With the position of her mouth, he couldn’t see the wound close, but he could feel the pain disappearing. Then she finally let go, letting the human pull his arm back and look it over.

No wound.

Not even a scar.

The only sign that anything had happened was the bare patch of skin where the wound once was, but the follicles would soon enough grow out the fine hair he actually had on his arms. He then looked to Pidge and smiled, his eyes gentle and grateful as he did so.

“Thank you, Pidge.” he said. “You didn’t need to.”

“I hurt you… I had to make it better...” Pidge mumbled.

Lance appreciated that. It was sweet but it still broke his heart. The look of fear in her… he didn’t need to be a psychic or anything special to know she was afraid of him hating her. He then moved over, putting his arms around her carefully so as to not cause her any further discomfort. “There’s nothing to forgive, it was an accident, but if it helps, I do forgive you. I’m not mad.” he told her. “A little surprised, but now I learned what not to do.” He pulled away some, moving a hand to gently touch Pidge’s cheek; it took everything in him to not squeal in joy when she leaned into the touch more. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?”

“My hair’s sensitive… it has to be so I can detect prey...” Pidge muttered. “And it hurt with how you were trying to groom it...”

“If you’d let me try again another time, I’ll go much slower and be gentler.”

“Okay.” Pidge nodded. She then looked at the water; it was stained with Lance’s blood.

“Let’s get this chanced.” Lance dared to move his hand, pulling the plug at the end of the tub and allowing the water to drain. He then looked, watching Pidge lay down. “Pidge?”

“I’m tired...”

_That magic must have worn her out. Or the stress did._ Lance nodded. _Maybe both._ “How about I turn on the shower head while I clean up and before I refill the tub, hmm?” he offered. They didn’t use it often since Pidge stayed in his tub, but when he did, Pidge thought it was amazing and called it _indoor rain_. It was cute and he loved how it made her happy.

“I’d like that...” Pidge’s words were slow, almost slurring. She ended up falling asleep in the tub that had just finished draining.

Lance smiled. He got the water running again, getting it to a nice, lukewarm temperature, and turned on the shower. He waited until he heard Pidge made a gentle chirping noise, this time it being relaxed and showing she was content. He watched her a bit longer, unable to take his eyes off of her. At first it was just her face, how it went from sadness and fear to content and relief. But then he took in more of her appearance. Smooth. Subtly contoured. Easy to hold.

_Okay, Lance, mind out of there!_ He chastised himself. _Man… Fankie Valli was right._ He added as he started to hum. He shrugged and went to cleaning. He then smiled. It may have been a scary moment for them both, but they would come to terms with things and it all ended well anyway. _Just gotta be careful next time and pay attention to Pidge’s demeanor._ Nodding, he made sure to clean any remaining blood up, not wanting it to remind Pidge of what happened, all while humming _Can’t Take My Eyes off of You_ , that song getting stuck. Not that he minded.

He felt it was the best song for his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Frankie Valli was definitely something I kept playing when I write or draw for Pidge and Lance being together. It's just so cute, especially for these two.  
> I also looked up some things about walruses to get the idea with Pidge's hair and why it's so sensitive; though the mats and tangles don't help much, either.  
> Well, enjoy.


	13. Shopping, Learning, and Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lance shops for supplies and Keith goes over the data from Allura's research, Matt realizes a certain mermaid is nowhere to be found.

Nothing. No sign of Matt! None whatsoever! He was a giant merman! How could finding him be so hard? But the ocean was vast and Lance was certain that Matt had a way of remaining hidden, even in plain sight. It would make sense, especially since Allura had never been able to find traces of them despite her work and the technology used. Even he found at times that Pidge seemed to just vanish when his back was turned. It was amazing.

He truly did feel that they had a way of camouflaging themselves, whether they were using magic or it was just in their biology, like the chromataphores in cuttlefish. Either way, though, Matt was nowhere to be found. After hours of waiting and even actively searching, Lance decided to return to shore, docking his boat and heading into town. He decided to go about getting the conditioners for Pidge’s hair, hoping to help ease out the nerve-filled tangles. He just had to remember to go slow, be gentle, and listen for Pidge’s vocal cues.

Lance went to the market that he knew would have the hair product. As he looked for more natural conditioners, he truly wondered if they would be okay for Pidge. He went for products that were as natural as possible and not tested on animals, but would Pidge’s hair be fine with them? Her hair was full of nerves, what if something burned or made her uncomfortable.

“Maybe we could do small tests with her permission… like when people dye and bleach hair.” Lance mumbled, thinking it over. His mind made a quick dart toward Keith’s mother, Krolia not being the sort to test her dyes in patches first, just going with it to give it the magenta hue she loved. “Okay… some people.” He chuckled a bit before picking up different bottles to test out. If all else failed and Pidge didn’t like or couldn’t use any of them, he could donate them to Lotor and Allura. Maybe even Keith would like some; Keith’s hair may not have been as long as the other two, but it was often unruly, especially if he forwent the idea of properly brushing it in favour of getting on his blog.

Keith really didn’t do a good job caring for himself at times, but Lance found it sweet and nice that both he and Hunk were there to help him. It definitely showed the three to be great roommates, even if he and Keith always denied actually being good friends.

“That’s a lot of conditioner.” Lance jumped at an all-too familiar voice. He turned to see Lotor with Allura, the two shopping together. “I appreciate the sentiment, but didn’t you already do this joke on me?” He picked up one of the bottles that Lance had put in the cart. “ _Olkari Care_. Hmm, personally this one is my favourite. It’s so gentle on my hair, doesn’t gunk up, smells good, it’s perfect.”

“Well, rejoice or sulk, I’m not doing this for you.” Lance smirked. “It’s for...” Oh snap. Quick! He needed a cover! “It’s for Keith!”

“I didn’t think Keith was into conditioning creams to help his hair.” Allura pointed out.

“He isn’t! But, you know, that cryptid lover, he found out about some sort of creature and something about it with conditioners… I don’t know the details.” Yes. Use Keith’s love of the strange, unusual, and cryptid to get him out of the ditch. It had to be believable, right?

“Typical Keith.” Allura sighed, a smirk playing on her lips. She then looked to Lotor, seeing him pick up a few bottles of the same condition he saw in Lance’s basket. “We need more?”

“I don’t want my hair getting tangled and matted and this stuff really helps.” Lotor commented.

“Um… hey guys, quick question.” Lance spoke up. “How would one go about grooming badly tangled, even matted, hair?”

“Keith really needs a grooming, huh?” Allura questioned, thinking of his mullet.

“He refuses to let me cut it off.” Lance knew that would help them think it was still about Keith.

“Well, this stuff,” Lotor shook the bottle of Olkari Care, “helps to loosen up the kinks and knots. But you need to be patient and work in sections, starting at the ends.”

“Take it from him, he’s a big baby if I’m the one doing his hair.” Allura smirked.

“Anyway!” Lotor huffed. “It’s pretty simple once you get started. But you have to take your time. Depending on how bad it is, it could take days. Weeks maybe.”

“One time Lotor’s hair got so bad, oh, you remember, don’t you Lance? You would’ve been in the second grade.” Allura chuckled.

“Oh yeah, I suggested having it cut and Lotor freaked out, even Kolivan couldn’t calm him for several hours.” Lance chuckled. “You know, cutting it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“So says you… I hate it whenever I have to get it trimmed, but a trim is needed at times...” Lotor pouted a bit. “Anyway, just be patient when working with someone’s hair. And use a wide toothed comb.”

“Right. Thanks.” Lance nodded. He honestly hoped the advice would work for a mermaid, but it was better than nothing.

“Oh, and Lance, tell Keith to finish up with copying the data to his laptop.” Allura brought up a different subject. “I gave him the hard drive with my files from the research; he was curious. I’d like it back when he’s done copying it.”

“Yeah, I’ll let him know.” Lance nodded as he finished getting some supplies. He then went to check out and head home. _Okay, let’s see what works, what Pidge likes, and try and help her with her hair._ He thought to himself as he entered the villa. He stopped, though, when he saw a kiddy-pool set up in the living room, the TV on and playing a movie, Pidge chilling out in the pool, and Keith on a beanbag chair next to her, going over something on his laptop.

“Umm… what?”

“I wanted to show Pidge some shows and didn’t think we should put the TV in the bathroom.” Keith justified. “So, I found a tiny pool that was still usable, brought Pidge down here for the time being.” He shrugged. “I didn’t think it was a bad idea. She’s been watching cartoons all day and listening to audio files with me.”

“Hi, Lance!” Pidge chirped, her voice melodic and welcoming.

Lance smiled. She really was so cute. And the fact that Keith thought to set a small pool in the living room? He wanted to both kick himself for not thinking of that first and strangle Keith because what if someone dropped for a visit? They had to keep Pidge safe.

But Pidge was happy. She had her eyes on the TV, watching the cartoon show playing and even singing along when the theme song started playing. Well, maybe for now, this was perfectly fine.

“So, Keith, if anyone asks how the cryptid conditioner experiment is coming along – don’t give me that look – just say something? Like, it’s not going well or we’re still waiting for results, okay?” Lance hoped Keith would play along. “And if they ask if we got your hair managed, just say _yes_.”

“You used me as a cover for your… whoa, just how much did you spend on hair products?” Keith was stunned, to say the least.

“Let’s just say I won’t be buying any new video games anytime soon.” he confessed as he put his back down; he then plopped down on the couch. “By the way, Allura wants you to finish copying the data so she can get it back.”

“Oh right. That.” Keith nodded. “But Lance, I’ve been going over the audio files Allura managed to record before they lost power.”

“Yeah?”

“According to Pidge, it’s chatter.” Keith brought up the blend of melodic singing and screeching. “This.”

“It’s… kinda scary sounding.” Lance admitted. “But… you said it’s chatter?” He looked to Pidge. “Do you think it’s another mermaid?”

“It is.” Pidge nodded. “But what’s being said doesn’t translate into a human language well.” She shifted in her pool, moving to face Lance. “It’s a spell.”

“So magic?” Lance was curious.

“Still odd how there’s magic...” Keith muttered.

“Says the guy who believes in Nessie and Sasquatch.”

“There’s undeniable proof out there!”

“And we know there’s proof of mermaid magic, too.”

Pidge giggled, her voice making it sound almost like she was singing or humming. “You two are funny when you bicker like this.” They looked to her. “You remind me of siblings. It’s really nice seeing that.”

Lance smiled. “Anyway, Pidge, do you know what sort of magic is being used?”

“Hmm… Keith, will you play it again?” Keith nodded and did so, letting Pidge listen closely. “It sounds… similar to when I make the lights turn on in my collection room. But… it’s not quite that...” She scrunched up her face, pressing her upper teeth gently on her bottom lip. “I feel I’ve heard it before…”

“Really?” Lance asked. “So another mermaid would’ve used it?”

“That’s the thing… listening closely… I think it’s the same one I heard… and fairly recently, too...” Pidge sighed. “Hmm… but where…. Where did I hear it… when...” She grumbled, trying to sort the information in her mind. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to concentrate. While she did this, Lance and Keith decided to be silent, Keith even muting the TV so it didn’t disrupt Pidge’s train of thought.

They sat there for a moment, just silently messing with their devices; Lance browsed his phone and Keith worked on his blog. They didn’t want to sit and stare at Pidge, feeling it wouldn’t help her and may even agitate the mermaid, so they occupied themselves. It was only when Pidge started making a guttural sound, far from anything she made before.

“I’m home!” Hunk called, entering the house and closing the door behind him. He stopped and looked at the pool with Pidge in it, not questioning why they set that up, but rather the noise she made. “Dude, you’re sounding like a plane engine doing that.” He couldn’t help but chuckle, finding it rather amusing.

“The sky-ship!” Pidge exclaimed, smacking her tail to the side and splashing water out. Keith yelped and did his best to protect his computer. “Oh! Sorry!” She ducked down.

Keith quickly checked the computer and let out a sigh of relief. “It’s fine, it’s not wet.”

“Pidge, what’s up?” Lance inquired.

“That spell! I heard it before your friend’s sky-ship entered the ocean and your friend got hurt.” Pidge explained, perking back up.

The humans looked to each other. Since the accident, no one knew why Shiro’s plane went down; it was even a miracle that his radio still worked before cutting out. But did it cut out before or after the crash? And that same song had been heard before Allura and Lotor lost power.

“So… does this still qualify as a conspiracy or...” Keith wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. And more than that, he knew they couldn’t go to the investigating team who was looking into why Shiro’s plane crashed.

-+-+-+-

Matt had been keeping silent vigil over a section of the ocean for a period of time, waiting for the other mer to show up again. For a while, he managed to follow her, watch over where she went, even as she dared to get closer to the islands where AARC and other surface dwellers were. Why? Why did she go closer to their settlement? That was a dangerous risk all mers knew to be cautious of. Even if she hid herself from them, it was still dangerous.

He couldn’t watch forever, though. He knew he had to report back home, let the others know of what he had seen and of his concerns. Once he did that, he had to find Pidge. There was a dangerous mer out there and he needed to make sure Pidge was safe.

Now that he thought of it, though, he hadn’t caught her scent in a while. Perhaps she found someplace else to meet that other surface dweller. What was his name again? Nance? Kance? Jance? Oh yeah! Lance! That sounded right.

Tch. Lance.

What did Pidge even see in him? He was a scrawny little surface dweller. Such creatures only brought trouble and did not understand the laws of nature. Nature had a way, moving through life and always evolving with time. Creatures lived and died; they were born to the currents of the oceans and would one day return to those currents when their time was over. Surface dwellers, though, were defiant, stubborn, and such pains in the fin. They had a history of polluting the waters, though even Matt had to admit that it had gotten better. They didn’t know a thing about respecting someone’s territory, and many still hunted for sport or minimal supplies, leaving the rest to rot. They were destructive and dangerous.

But perhaps not as dangerous as the other mer he knew was still out there. Shaking his head, he swam off, heading for where Pidge typically used as her home. He sniffed around a bit. Odd. Her scent was stale, like she hadn’t been there in a while.

“<Pidge?>” he called out, hoping she’d hear him. “<Pidge! Where are you?>” No response. He then closed his eyes and chanted something in his native language. A spell. And one he seldom used. He made himself smaller, looking about the size, though still a bit longer by a few feet, Pidge had taken on. He rarely did this, and he especially didn’t do it around Pidge; this, though, was an exception as he couldn’t find her scent. Sure, he could somewhat fit in his true size, but he once accidentally got stuck when he tried to back out of Pidge’s collection cave.

Matt swam around the ship, twitching the fins at his hips and feeling for any disturbances. Nothing but the usual sea life that came through. And worse yet, the scent was stale even inside. He looked around more, his worry increasing at an alarming rate. “<Pidge, where are you? This isn’t funny!>” he called out, going up to the cave where Pidge’s collection was. He popped his head up at the surface. Lance’s scent was more stale than Pidge’s; the only lingering scent he could find was on the models he put together for the collection.

To say the elder brother was growing frantic may had been an understatement. He dove back down and searched every bit of the ship. Where? Where could his sister be? He kept his senses open, checking to see if anyone, mer or surface dweller alike, had been in the home. He then stopped. That other mer’s scent. It was recent, but Pidge’s scent was still stale.

“<The other must have been looking for her, too… but couldn’t find Pidge.>” he mused. He twitched his tail as the ridge on his back stiffened. He was worried. With Pidge missing and her scent stale… He took off swimming, casting another spell to change back to his normal size after leaving the ship. He had to let his parents know that Pidge was missing first, but then he would set out to look for her. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt his precious little sister, mer or surface dweller alike.

As he swam off, he didn’t know how bad the timing was. He had been so watchful of the other mer, he didn’t know that the entire time Lance had been searching for him to tell him that Pidge was smaller but safe. Because of that, Matt didn’t know she was small and hiding out in an ocean-side villa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge missing, a mysterious and dangerous mer still out there, and the discovery of what may have brought down Shiro's plane, a bit more seems to be unfolding, huh? At least Lance made an effort to find Matt, their timing had just been off and their paths hadn't crossed.   
> Well, I hope you lovely people enjoyed. Until next time!


	14. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor worries that he could be seen as a snack and not in the most pleasant of ways. Allura taking the situation far more calmly does not exactly reassure him.

“Okay, Pidge,” Lance said, setting up a bowl of snacks for Pidge on a step stool, “we’re all gonna be out of the house much of the day.” He smiled softly. “I have the radio on in the other room, you’ve got food here, you know how to drain and refill the tub if needed as well as turn on the shower… if you do that, pull the curtain shut so the water doesn’t spray out.” He looked around. “Did I miss anything?”

“Why can’t you stay home?” Pidge asked. “I don’t want you guys going out.” She had gotten used to the others being at home, or at least having one at the villa with her for the most part. If they were all out at the same time, they weren’t for very long. “Stay home, please?”

“I can’t, Pidge. All three of us have work at AARC to do today.” Lance admitted. “We’ve still gotta earn our paychecks, you know, my uncle doesn’t just hand us money for nothing and we earn our stay here in the villa.” Pidge grumbled as she put her tail up, placing it around Lance’s shoulder and on his back; she definitely didn’t want him leaving. “I’ll try to be back as soon as possible, but I’ve got work and I’m still looking for Matt.”

Pidge sighed and pulled her tail back. “Can’t I at least watch the moving pictures while you’re gone?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, Pidge.” And really, Lance was. “If we’re not cautious, someone may come by and accidentally notice you.” He moved his hand, gently touching Pidge’s hair. He hadn’t noticed it at first, but it was getting tidier; though still unruly, it looked a little neater. Had Pidge been grooming it herself? “I don’t want someone finding and hurting you. I know me and the guys are good and the people at AARC are nice, too, but… I don’t want them to see you as something to lock up and study. That’s not the life for you.” He then leaned in, kissing Pidge on the forehead. Like a confused cat, Pidge made a sound that caused the human to pull back. “Um… I… uh...”

Pidge smiled a bit and ducked down, a purr-like noise emanating in the back of her throat. Hearing her, Lance smiled. So she didn’t mind? “I’ll see you when I get back, okay? I’ll try to come back, too, on my break.”

“Be safe. Come home soon.” Pidge responded.

“Of course.” Lance nodded as he smiled fondly. _Be safe_. He felt like he had a wife eagerly waiting for him to come home so that they could just spend time together. It was cute and made him happy. _Wait… wait… wife? Oh, c’mon Lance! Get yourself together! I mean, sure, you two are close and even had a kiss, but wife? This soon?_ He had to mentally slap himself, hoping his facial expression didn’t change to give way to his frantic thoughts.

“I’ll see you later.” Lance finally said again before leaving.

Pidge leaned out of the tub, watching as Lance left until he was out of sight; she made sure not to slip and fall out of the tub again; once was enough for her. Pidge listened until he was gone, then she took to relaxing in the tub. She smiled softly, thinking about the little kiss the human placed on her forehead. It was cute. It was sweet.

“He really is nice.” she hummed to herself, rolling over to her back some. Nice. Wonderful. A great listener. Considerate. He was just truly perfect. He would one day make a great mate. She just hoped he would like that, too, and that her brother would accept him enough to try and not intimidate Lance. With that thought in mind, she took to curling up as much as possible in the tub, deciding to take a nap. She hoped it would help time pass quickly so Lance would be home soon.

-+-+-+-

“You do realize we can just wait until Keith is back, right?” Lotor inquired, removing his helmet and fixing his hair. He felt Allura get off of his motorcycle and looked to see her remove her helmet as well.

“I’ve got a spare key and the boys are used to me dropping by, especially when I need to get something of mine they borrowed or I left here.” Allura reminded. “Besides, they’ve been holing themselves up more than usual.”

“They probably adopted a dog or a cat.” Lotor shrugged as he kicked the stand in place before getting off.

“Anyway, it’s just for a moment. Unless those dolts forgot to do laundry again.” Allura waved it off as she went up to the villa. She brought out her key and entered, scowling when she saw the small pool and some towels in the living room. “Really? Is Lance that obsessed with the water?” she inquired. She picked up the towels. Cold and damp. “Ugh, Lance, they’ll get moldy like this.”

“Go easy on them, Allura; they’re still young and learning.” Lotor chuckled a bit, helping to pick up the discarded towels. He went to the laundry room, tossing them into the washer and getting it started. “Need I remind you that when we first started renting a place and living on our own, we still struggled?”

“At least I didn’t worry about towels getting moldy.” Allura scoffed.

“Only because I picked them up and washed them, Princess.” Lotor smirked, only grinning more when he was shot an offended glare. He then looked up, a sound catching his attention. “Sounds like someone left their radio or TV on.”

“Best go get that turned off so it doesn’t run the electric bill up.” Allura sighed. “And might as well check for other laundry before I look for my hard drive.” She went upstairs, heading for Lance’s room where the radio was playing. Seeing the state of his room, she sighed. It wasn’t too terrible, but really, leaving wires from his gaming equipment as well as dirty clothes, some of which were soaked, that was just a devastating accident waiting to happen.

“Perhaps leave a note instead of doing it for him?” Lotor suggested. “He won’t learn that way.”

“It’s Lance, he always finds a way to learn, especially if he doesn’t want me stopping by too often to check and make sure he is understanding living on his own.” Allura justified. She then stopped when she heard a splash in the conjoined bathroom. “Hmm? Maybe they did get a pet? But really… if it’s some exotic fish again...” She went in and checked. “What did Lance bring… home… this… time?” She stopped and looked down at a sleepy looking Pidge, the mermaid barely waking up.

“Allura? What did you...” Lotor froze. By then, Pidge’s eyes were wide open and she was staring up at the two. With a strange screech-like noise that startled Lotor, Pidge pulled the curtain shut and pressed herself down in the bottom of the tub, though she wasn’t exactly hidden; her tail stuck up over the edge and the fin at the end was plopped on the floor. “Holy crow! Allura, was that...”

“Don’t get so riled up!” Allura hissed softly. She then neared the tub, gently pulling the curtain away.

“Allura, wait; she may be dangerous.”

“She looks more terrified than anything.” Allura looked back into the tub, seeing Pidge as squished as much as possible in the bottom of the tub, doing her best to hide. “It’s okay, little one, we won’t hurt you.” She put her hand in the water. “It’s okay.” She heard Lotor’s breath hitch, the man clearly worried that Allura was get bitten or pulled in and drowned by this creature.

Pidge watched the hand. She was tempted to bite it. This person wasn’t Lance, Hunk, or Keith! She didn’t know who either of these people were! But… she smelled like Lance and she recognized her scent on Lance. Plus, the other called her _Allura_. Her mind went over that, Pidge left with feeling this person was Lance’s cousin. She then gently moved her hand, carefully touching Allura’s.

“Yes, that’s right, I’m not going to harm you.” Allura assured. “Goodness, I don’t even know if you understand me...” She squeaked, though more so in surprise, when Pidge popped up more, splashing her some; it wasn’t bad, though, since she ended up giggling. “Well, hello there. I’m Allura. This is Lotor. Do you understand me?” Why would she? This was a sort of fish, right? But she seemed like a mermaid, though not quite like the stories and movies she remembered reading and watching with Lance. Maybe she did have intelligence and she was just shy?

“Allura?” Pidge asked, rolling the R.

“That’s right!” Allura nodded.

Pidge watched Allura for a moment before her gaze went to Lotor. She ducked down a bit, her eyes wide and her ears twitching. Seeing her intense gaze, Lotor backed up into the counter.

“Um… Allura?” Lotor squeaked. “I… Well… she may be seeing me as a snack. And not in a pleasant way.”

“More like a whole meal.” Allura smirked. It may have been a joke, but Lotor definitely didn’t appreciate it. She then went over to nudge him, hoping to calm his nerves. “I don’t think she’ll eat you.”

“Did you not see those teeth when she spoke?” Lotor inquired. “They’re really sharp.”

“So are yours; you’ve got an extra set of canines, remember?”

“Yes, but I don’t seem like a predator.” Lotor admitted. “I don’t know… every bit of me just… it’s screaming predator when I’m near her...”

Allura raised an eyebrow as she eyed the other. Really? “Very well, why don’t you go downstairs and call Lance.” she suggested. “Let him know I’ll wait until he returns; I wish to speak to him about his...” She looked to Pidge. “His roommate.” Pidge wasn’t a pet, right? Roommate seemed like a more polite term.

“Thank you.” Lotor was out of there quickly, doing his best to ignore the fact that he could feel Pidge watching him until he was out of sight.

Pidge was leaning out of the tub, trying to see Lotor again. Unlike with Lance, who she happened to watch with such fascination, her gaze on Lotor was more… curious. Sure, she was curious about Lance, too, but her interest in him was emotionally deeper; with Lotor it was basic.

“Hey, careful, you’ll slip.” Allura reminded, carefully helping to scoot Pidge back into the tub before sitting on the edge, not caring if her dress was getting wet. “And you can’t eat Lotor. He’s a friend.”

“Hmm...” Pidge hummed a bit. Eat him? Honestly, it wasn’t her thought. She then reached up and gently took Allura’s hand, looking it over. _This person is Lance’s kin… she smells and feels like him._ she thought. _But she’s not him… is she safe?_ She hoped so. _And she told the other… Lotor? She told him to call Lance… does that mean…_ “Is Lance coming home?”

Allura smiled. This meant that the mermaid did understand speech, right? “Hopefully soon.” she stated. “Goodness, keeping you in this tub… it’s so small… you should be in a larger body of water...”

“It’s safer here. I’m not leaving.” Pidge hissed, baring her teeth at Allura as she did so. At first Allura gasped, surprised by the hostility, but she soon relaxed.

“Okay, okay, just settle down.” Allura made sure to keep her tone steady and level. “I won’t take you from here. But I do have questions… though I suppose they can wait until Lance returns.” Pidge relaxed. Seeing this, Allura gently reached over, toughing Pidge’s head. Her hair was so stiff and matted. “Huh, this must be why Lance wanted those different conditioners and tips.” She surprisingly didn’t let out a yelp when Pidge flexed the fins at her hips, completely drenching the human. “Oh...”

Pidge ducked down. Sure, Allura didn’t make her feel uncomfortable or anything, but she wasn’t yet ready for this other person to touch her hair. She may have had a similar scent, but she certainly wasn’t Lance.

“Okay, I won’t do that then.” Allura chuckled. She looked her dress over. “No wonder there were soaked towels and clothes about.” She couldn’t help but find amusement in that now that she had an answer.

“Um… Allura?” Lotor poked his head in. “Lance said it could be a couple more hours before he could get home, but I assured him that things will be fine.” He looked to Pidge. Her gaze was focused on him again.

“Thank you, Lotor.” Allura assured. “Well, we can do the laundry during that time or even get to know this little one.” She looked to Pidge. “He’s not food.” she reminded in a sing-song voice.

“I wasn’t gonna eat him...” Pidge mumbled, doing her best to avert her gaze. She then moved and started the water again, realizing she splashed too much out.

“Good thing, I’d actually miss him.” Allura chuckled. “Now then… you know my name, he’s Lotor… what about your name? What do we call you?”

She was silent, her ears twitching a bit. Should she tell them? Well, she didn’t see much harm in that.

“Pidge.” she finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, I like making that "snack" joke. I find it amusing.   
> Anyway, it took me a few days (I think that long?) to get this chapter out. I struggled to get my thoughts in order and trying to balance writing time and drawing time is not always an easy thing.   
> Well, I hope you all enjoyed.


	15. "I still think she wants to eat me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance worries about Pidge's safety, but his cousin wouldn't do anything to harm the mermaid. Right?

Lance couldn’t wait to get home. Most days, it was just to see Pidge. While this was still the case, this time it was out of concern for Pidge. He wanted to make sure she was truly okay and that Allura wouldn’t turn the mermaid in to AARC. Granted, he was sure they could provide better shelter for her, a bigger body of water to swim in, but it may as well have been a cage. They would want to study and understand her.

Sure, Lance felt that trying to understand another was a good thing, even he had his moments of studying Pidge, but that was in the ocean where she belonged. And if he could, he’d happily have her back in the ocean, letting her be free as she should be, but she was worried with her change in size and neither of them had any idea about how it happened, why it happened, and how to reverse it.

He was coming up on two and a half hours at work, helping to clean some tanks. Most of the time he didn’t mind so much, he was surrounded by water and different creatures that live within, but now more than ever, he just wanted to get home. Those two and a half hours were really dragging on and it felt like the last day of school before winter holiday all over again with time seeming to move at an agonizingly slower pace.

When it was time to get out of there, Lance booked it. He was out the door in record time, surprising the other employees. He wasted no time in getting his bicycle and riding home, pumping his legs hard as though he were in a race; it was a wonder they didn’t get tangled up in the pedals or chain when he jumped off and sprinted for the front door.

“Pidge!?” he called, slamming the door open. He expected to hear Pidge upstairs, though a somber part of his mind told him that Allura took her away to AARC. He was relieved, though, when he saw her in the little pool, watching cartoons and eating snacks while Allura sat with Lotor on the couch, the two folding the laundry.

“Welcome home Lance.” Allura greeted.

“Welcome home!” Pidge echoed brightly.

In the most comical way, Lance fell forward, face first into the floor. He did not expect this, but he wasn’t unhappy about it. “You’re okay, Pidge?” He sat up and went to the mermaid. “You’re not hurt? Allura didn’t threaten you? She did nothing wrong? You didn’t bite anyone? If they tried to harm you and you bit them, that’s perfectly fine.” He missed Allura huffing as she crossed her arms.

“I’m fine, Lance; Allura and I were getting along well. She even brought me down to watch the moving pictures.” Pidge cooed, clearly happy about that.

“Oh thank goodness...” Lance gave a sigh of relief.

“Lance, I feel we should talk about this, though.” Allura stated. Lance made every effort to not look at his cousin. “Lance, you had a mermaid in your bathtub. That’s hardly a place for one to be..”

Lance looked to Pidge, seeing uncertainty in her eyes. “If we explain, she would understand more.” he told her softly. “If she understands, she may help so you can safely stay here until this is fixed...”

Pidge’s ears drooped. She then looked over, observing Allura for a moment before her eyes rested on Lotor. Lance did not miss her gaze, and like a jealous boyfriend, he first assumed Pidge was considering him as a possible lover or something. But no, he noticed the way she watched him, like someone anticipating something new and strange, something peculiar… something… almost like a sense of familiarity? He couldn’t fully explain it, but it definitely wasn’t love, it was curiosity, and not in the same way she was curious when looking at Lance.

“Okay, you can tell them; I trust you.” Pidge mumbled as she moved and pressed herself in the bottom of the pool as much as possible. Lance long since learned that this was Pidge’s way of saying that she wasn’t going to talk. It was really adorable.

“Well… looks like you’ve got something to tell us then.” Allura commented. “Might I suggest starting at the beginning?”

“What, that it was Shiro’s miraculous survival that lead me out to the ocean where I met Pidge?” Lance inquired. “Or that it was Pidge herself who actually saved Shiro? Or should I start with the fact that she was originally enormous when I first met her, at least sixty feet long… not that I had a measuring tape or anything.”

“Sixty… feet?” Lotor was like a living meme, the white haired man blinking and doing a double take.

“At least. She could’ve been bigger.” Lance commented.

Lotor looked to Allura and motioned to Pidge, as though to say _see my point_. She was even more frightening to him now that he knew she was originally bigger.

“Bigger? But she’s… smaller. Able to be carried by me.” Allura commented.

“Okay… well… let me start with Pidge and I originally meeting… it’ll lead up to her coming to me for help.” Lance then dove into the long explanation, leaving out details like Matt or her hidden grotto, but keeping ones in like Keith accidentally startling or and just simply watching the stars together. He talked about their days of swimming and that he was visiting her during that storm; he made sure to leave out where they were. It took several minutes until he reached the part about Pidge somehow being small one day, terrified of the ocean that was now much bigger than she was used to.

“She’s scared, Allura, and until we find out what happened and how she can return to her usual size, I’m going to do what I can to protect her.” Lance finished up. He then looked down at Pidge, seeing her peak over the edge of the pool. “Well, even then, I want to make sure no one finds and harms her, no matter what size she is.”

“This is...” Allura blinked, letting what she learned sink in. She watched Lance and Pidge, the mermaid’s attention going back and forth between her curiosity of Lotor and her fondness of Lance. They truly were fond of each other and she was brought to her days of teasing Lance, telling him that the only girlfriend he’d probably get would be a fish. She wasn’t that far off.

“This is a lot to take in.” Allura finally said. She didn’t miss the look of concern on Lance’s face. “But more concerning is that other mermaid you mentioned. How one seemed to power down not only Lotor’s and my equipment but also Shiro’s plane...” She looked to Pidge. “Pidge, if I am able to collect more data, would you perhaps be willing to help us?”

“I don’t have to leave Lance, right?” Pidge asked, sounding worried.

Allura honestly wanted to put Pidge in a larger pool of water at AARC, that would be better for her. However, she understood both hers and Lance’s concern. She then looked to Lotor. “We can keep her being here a secret, right? So she can stay?”

“I see no issue in that.” Lotor nodded. “Though may I suggest sometimes taking her to the ocean? She should stretch out more than this little pool or the tub.” Pidge looked worried. “I don’t mean to leave you there, like… with someone around to help keep an eye on things, both for human and predator threats.”

“We should do that, it would be good to move around more.” Lance nodded. “But only if you want to, Pidge.”

Pidge looked up at Lance before her ears went rigid. She then slammed herself into the bottom of the pool, flipping her tail up and drenching everyone, even the freshly dried and folded laundry.

Allura grinned. She had an idea about these two. “Aww, you embarrassed your girlfriend. How cute.” Lance sputtered in response.

“She’s… well… um… about that...” At this point, could he deny any feelings for Pidge? Probably not. They were close, they were fond of each other, the only thing they lacked was mutual confirmation of dating.

“As cute as that is,” Lotor stated, “I’m still certain that your girlfriend wants to eat me.”

“She’s not going to eat you, you big baby.” Allura sighed. “And if you’re so scared, gather up the laundry and put them on the clothes line.”

“Yes, yes.” Lotor sighed, picking up the soaked mess and carrying it off.

“Really, I don’t understand why he’s so afraid of Pidge. She’s so sweet.” Allura commented.

“I mean, she is a predator, but she is still kind.” Lance commented, thinking it was definitely a good idea that he hadn’t mentioned Pidge actually biting him in retaliation to the hair incident. He reached down, gently touching Pidge’s head, smiling when she just put her hands over his, keeping him in place.

“Well, I’ll do my best to assure Lotor that she won’t hurt him. Until then, their interactions may be awkward.” Allura chuckled a bit, amused by that. “And hopefully, working together, we can find anything out about that other mermaid… and even get Pidge back to normal and in the ocean.”

“Yeah...” Lance nodded. He did want Pidge to be able to return to where she belonged, she shouldn’t have been cooped up indoors. But a part of him didn’t want that, either; he wanted to stay with Pidge, be the same size so he could hug her, work with her hair, simply sit together. He really did love her and didn’t want to lose her, in any way.

“Anyway, since she has your hand hostage, I’m going to go get some snacks.” Allura stood up. “And wring out my dress.” She then left for the kitchen, leaving Lance and Pidge alone.

Lance simply smiled and shifted his position to be more comfortable, letting Pidge keep hold of his hand. He smiled fondly at her, liking this closeness they had. Honestly, if he could, he’d love to stay like this, or have more moments. _Maybe it’s magic, maybe she can go back and forth between sizes. So if she got like this, she can go back… but be like this again maybe._ He thought, his heart hopeful for that to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Sorry if this one took a little longer to come out. Between drawing and writing for other AUs and projects, sometimes I can't get my mind in order. Well, I hope you do enjoy this one, though.


	16. Tub for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a nice bath and a good hug can help ease away the stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is slight adult insinuation (very subtle and perfectly normal) in this chapter, but that's about it. Nothing that needs any actual warning, I'm sure.

Pidge watched Lance as he cleaned in the bathroom, the surface dweller complaining. He had been at it while scrubbing the tile, walls, and mirror spotless; at this point, she figured the place was clean and Lance just wanted to rant to someone. So, she listened intently, arms crossed and on the tub’s edge as she rested her chin on them.

“And not only did she have the nerve to tell us how messy we were after knowing about you, she even had the balls to suggest you living at hers and Lotor’s place because _I think having a woman’s touch would be better and we do have a larger tub for her comfort; plus, surrounded by a bunch of messy boys, this can’t be good for her_.” Pidge’s ears twitched curiously at the mock-feminine voice to show Lance was imitating Allura; she didn’t know if it was meant to actually sound like her or not. “The nerve of that…” He slammed the soaked rag he was using on the floor. “I swear, she may hate Lotor calling her _princess_ , but I think she actually fancies herself one!”

“Lance?” Pidge asked, making her voice trill a bit to get his attention.

“Oh! Pidge!” Lance smiled brightly. “I guess I got carried away, huh? Sorry about that.”

“You’re stressed; everyone always told me when I got emotional, I’d ramble, too. So it’s fine.” Pidge hummed, her smile soft when Lance chuckled in response. “But I’m curious...”

“Oh, about me complaining about Allura?” Lance inquired. “Don’t worry about that. We’re cousins and in my experience, cousins are just like siblings. We argue, we complain about each other, but at the end of the day, we still care for each other and would fight an army to protect them.”

“Well that’s a nice reassurance, but I figured that was the case anyway.” Pidge snickered a bit. “No, what I’m curious about is… what are balls?” Lance had the most dumbfounded look on his face. “You said that she _had the balls_ about suggesting me staying at her place instead. What are those?”

Lance just stared. “Um… it’s… um… wow...” He rubbed the back of his head. He had to remember to be careful about some terms and phrasing of things, humans had a different way of saying things than mermaids. “It’s a… uh… human thing… and...” He shook his head. “Anyway, it’s just a different way, not always appropriate either, of saying someone has the nerves or spunk to do something that they probably shouldn’t.”

“Ooooh.” Pidge nodded.

“I mean, there are other things about that word, different meanings and all… but human language is so… strange.”

“As I’ve learned; some of the words I’ve heard Hunk shout when surprised are quite… unique.” Pidge shrugged. “Anyway, you’re still stressed.”

“Nothing gets past you, huh?”

“You should sit with me.”

“Well, I guess.” Lance moved to sit on the floor.

“No, not there. With me!” Pidge moved and patted the spot in the bathtub right behind her. “Right here.”

“Er… I don’t know if there’d be room...” That and Lance wasn’t sure how he’d react to sitting with Pidge. He just wanted to be close to her, sure, but _that_ close? He personally wouldn’t mind, but how would Pidge perceive human biological reactions? But he saw her face. Those wide, greenish coloured eyes staring up at him. Seeing them so often, he had gotten used to seeing where her pupils were, despite how much they blended into the rest of the eyes; he found that her pupils were wide, like those of the cat that they once had whenever he would beg his sister, Veronica, for treats.

“Okay, but my clothes stay on.” Lance chuckled, stepping into the tub behind Pidge, putting his legs on either side of her. “Hey, we did fit.” He looked in surprise, disregarding the fact that plenty of water spilled over. He tried to relax, but Pidge clearly was, too; she wiggled in close to him, pressing her back against his abdomen and chest, tucking her head under his chin. She plopped her tail over the tub’s edge and picked up the duck she loved to mess with.

“This is nice.” she commented. “Are you comfortable, too?”

“Yup! Just fine!” Lance hoped his voice didn’t crack a noticeable amount. Oh boy. Sure, Lance actually liked sitting with Pidge, this was nice, but _Little Lance_ was especially happy. Oops. Well, Pidge didn’t seem to make any sign that she noticed this, so he did his best to leave it as it was.

Pidge smiled before turning her attention back to her duck. She hummed as she sat there, not sure what to say but enjoying the closeness. Well, no one ever said you actually had to talk when with someone, sometimes just being in each others’ presences was more than enough.

Lance listened to Pidge hum. As he did so, he found he must have truly been stressed out as the music seemed to wash those feelings away. He relaxed, his legs stretching out rather than being bunched up. After a few repeating verses, he begin to hum with her, catching onto the tune with ease.

Once Lance was humming, Pidge’s fringe-like fins bristled a bit. She smiled a toothy grin before singing, though not in a human language; she sang in her mother tongue, the words foreign to the surface dweller but still so beautiful.

Or maybe it was that Lance thought they were beautiful because it was Pidge who sang them? If she ever learned human songs and sang them, he’d probably find tragic songs to be beautiful coming from her and love them.

“What song was that one? It’s different from the lullaby you sang to me during that storm.”

Pidge smiled in a loving manner. He remembered the song, at least within reason and simple understanding, that she sang the first time he slept over in her grotto. It touched her heart, however simple that was. “It’s a song of healing, asking for the great tides to wash your tears away, to ebb and flow against your sore body and soul.” she explained. “I know we’re not in the ocean, but we believe that all water is connected in its own way. So, I hoped it would help you heal.”

“It definitely did help.” Lance assured, though he figured that it was Pidge’s singing rather than the song in general that helped him. He saw Pidge smile softly and snuggle in even closer. Then she yawned. Tired already? No, he figured she was just comfortable and at peace. He then gently put his arms around her, holding onto her comfortably. Pidge went back to humming until she dozed off, sleeping to the gentle and rhythmic beat of the human’s heart.

Lance watched Pidge’s sleeping face for a moment. So serene and gentle, her ears occasionally twitching. He was reminded of when he fell asleep on her chest while they were stargazing; now here they were, her snuggled in against his chest, sleeping on him. He then leaned in, gently kissing her on her forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Pidge, I’ll be here when you wake.” he whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note about cousins and siblings, I actually can't say for sure how cousins act; I don't know many of mine personally and the two I did know well, we actually adopted to be my siblings; before then, though, we were just like siblings, so...   
> Anyway! From humor to tooth rotting sweetness, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> I'm personally surprised I got to it so quickly. Well, as some have said to others, follow the muse.


	17. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds himself in a bit of a predicament and it doesn't help that Pidge isn't fully aware of how humans were or reacted.  
> All the while, Matt grows even more concerned over Pidge's disappearance as well as the other mer lurking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, minimal mentions of nudity as well as an image of someone in a bathtub; there are bubbles censoring it, though, so nothing is actually seen.

Pidge hated the days no one was around. Some days were tolerable if Lance wasn’t there because, for the most part, someone else was there, even Allura or Lotor; though she found Lotor would only show up if Allura was there. No Allura meant no Lotor. However, there were some days where she was utterly alone, only that rubber duck and a radio in the other room keeping her company.

Before, in the deep waters and with others, she didn’t feel this desire to be around others, she didn’t feel the need to socialize with other merfolk. Now, though, she felt the joys of being among others, now matter how different they were. Allura’s love of deep-sea studies, Hunk’s cooking, Keith’s enthusiasm about cryptids, Lotor’s occasional yet comical bantering and bickering with Lance, and Lance… sitting with him, singing with him, listening to him… She truly loved his company.

“If only I wasn’t confined to water...” Pidge mumbled. Sure, she didn’t do too bad on the boat when she was first brought to the villa, but she wasn’t the most comfortable out of water, and it wasn’t entirely safe since not all humans were good like the friends she made.

Pidge let out a sigh as she changed the water, refilling the tub. She then looked over to the counter, seeing a bottle of what Allura called _bubble bath_ , or something like that. She had suggested it during one of her visits, pointing out that Lotor, who she sometimes called _a big baby_ , though he insisted he was just sensitive, liked it and it didn’t make his skin feel dry, clogged, or itchy.

“Too far...” Pidge grumbled. She then looked around the room before smirking. She situated herself, fixing her position, and took aim with the duck. With skill and seemingly horrible aim, the duck bounced off of different surfaces before smacking into the backside of the bottle, knocking it down to the floor and causing it to roll to the tub; thankfully the duck eventually tumbled over, too, allowing the mermaid to pick up both. “Ah, wonderful work.” she stated, getting the bottle open. She put the stopper in the tub and let it fill up, pouring a copious amount of bubble solution into the running water.

In moments, Pidge found herself in a bubble bath, snuggling down into the water. She did enjoy it, Allura having used it for her during one of her visits. It didn’t bother her one bit, not even her gills as they could still allow her to breathe with ease underwater. Once the tub was sufficiently filled, she decided to hunker down in the bottom, wanting to nap; she found if she napped, then someone would be home sooner.

 _I just wish I wasn’t confined… then I could go with them, see what they do._ She thought. _I wish I could go out with the others, go out with Lance. I wanna do things like they do, I wanna do more with them._

-+-+-+-

Matt was determined to find his sister. He even went as far as to alter his size and conceal himself, swimming around the docks of the human settlements. He listened for any gossip among them, if anyone mentioned any sort of mermaid. No news. Then came scents. But he couldn’t smell her.

 _She’s been gone so long… I don’t even think there’d be a stale scent…_ he thought to himself, worry glistening in his eyes. He then spun around abruptly, catching another scent. _That one’s back… and lurking in these waters… are they looking for_ _Pidge? Or that surface dweller they were watching before? Both?_

He didn’t like the situation. He knew he had to be wary of the other mer; they were up to something and he knew better than to let his guard down.

-+-+-+-

Pidge shot up, coughing and sputtering. Never before had she felt her lungs burn so much for air. Were the bubbles actually getting to her? Did she underestimate them? Overestimate herself? And her eyes hurt; never before had water getting into them hurt.

“Ugh… what was that… a… bout...” Pidge pulled her hand away from rubbing her face. She was used to being gentle with her claws and feeling the webbing rub against her flesh, but something was different.

When Pidge woke up and found herself small, she was startled. She didn’t know what happened or how safe she was. She didn’t know how to handle the situation. This time, though, it was a little different. She knew she was safe in the bathtub, but that didn’t stop her from being confused.

Now Pidge woke up and looked herself over. Everything was so new and strange, but she was certain she was still herself. Her once greenish and splotched skin was now pale, a little pinker than Keith’s, but she found she was definitely paler than the others. Her fingers were no longer clawed and lacked the webbing. There were no fins and upon feeling herself over, she couldn’t feel where her gills were. She then investigated the other changes, slowly working her way down. No fringe around her hips, no fins at the top of her tail… no tail for that matter. She had…

Pidge kicked up a leg, examining the new and strange appendage. She wiggled her toes, her mouth gaping in awe. She had legs! Just like Lance!

“Oh great depths...” Pidge blinked. “Why… how… What...” She looked around. She had no idea how it happened, but she was definitely in a human appearance. “Okay, Pidge, calm down, gotta breathe. Gotta settle down.” she mumbled to herself. She then took to bending her leg, or at least trying to find out how the limbs moved. “This is just… it’s scary, but… it’s not that scary.” she told herself, managing to touch and feel around her toes.

Pidge stared in awe. She was feeling a cocktail of emotions, though she was thankful that the excitement and curiosity by far outweighed the fear. Even when she wondered if it was possible to return to normal, she found herself feeling more positive than anything, really.

“Pidge! I’m home! And I brought sushi!” Lance called from downstairs.

Lance! He was home! Pidge grinned brightly as she moved, managing to get up on her knees. She wondered if she could walk; the muscles in her legs felt strong, she spent her whole life swimming after all, so she was curious. She tried to get over the edge of the tub, which did happen. But she ended up slipping. Again. It was like observing Lance all over again, though this time she didn’t bite her lip, but she did accidentally pull the shower curtain and bar down with her in her surprise.

“Pidge? You okay?” Lance called up, his voice nearer; he had already made his way up the stairs. He then entered the bathroom as Pidge managed to push herself up. “Holy shit!” he yelped, slamming the door shut.

“Hey! At least help me!” Pidge hissed from the other side.

“Okay… naked… very naked… Um…” Lance rested his head on the door. “Pidge is human… and extremely naked...” He had to remember how to breathe, having not expected this. “Um… Okay, Pidge? I’ll do my best not to look, but I’m gonna come in, get a towel around you, and move you from the bathroom, okay?”

“What’s wrong with looking?” Pidge inquired. “You’ve seen me plenty of times.”

“Oh quiznak...” Lance muttered. He put the container of sushi on the dresser before going inside. Quickly, he grabbed up some towels and wrapped them around Pidge. “How did this happen?”

“I don’t know… all I did was take a nap in the bubbles, then I couldn’t breathe and then this.” Pidge responded.

“What the hell kind of bubble bath did Allura bring you?” Lance inquired, giving what some people could call a WTF look. “Okay, well… let’s… um… Let’s get you dry, dressed, and… I’ll call up Allura. She can bring you actual clothes. I hope...”

“Why do I need them?” Pidge inquired. “I’ve never worn such things before.”

“Yeah, well… you didn’t… look like this before.” Lance did his best not to look, especially when Pidge moved and a towel fell. “Let’s just… for my sake, get you dressed?”

“As long as what I wear is comfy.” Pidge relented. “And I still get food; I’m hungry.”

Lance nodded. He got Pidge moved to the bedroom where he finished helping her dry off. He then ran to Hunk’s room, grabbing one of his over-sized shirts, and then Keith’s room, getting a pair of sleep shorts he had with a draw string. It wasn’t the best, but until they got things for Pidge’s size, it would have to do.

Doing his best not to look, Lance helped get everything on Pidge. Then it was time to help her downstairs, hoping to just sit her in front of the TV while he panicked and called Allura for help. His panic was momentarily brought to a halt as he found that she could use her legs.

“I’m surprised; I half expected you to not be able to do this.” he pointed out, supporting Pidge some as she shakily walked on her legs, getting used to the feeling of walking. “All that time in water...”

“Merfolk are strong in their tails, we build up a lot of muscle.” Pidge explained. “So while walking is new and I’ll need help for a bit...” She shrugged. She found the stairs to be trickier, but she insisted that as long as Lance helped hold her up, she would be fine.

“Okay, couch, TV, food… I need to call Allura.” Lance told her.

“Lance?” Pidge asked, getting his attention. “Are you… mad? Or scared?”

Lance stared. He looked into newly turned, light brown eyes, though he could still make out the occasional greenish fleck of colour in the iris and pupils. “I’m not mad. But… I am a little scared.” He sat down beside her. “I’m worried we may not be able to help you return to the sea like this… but… I’m also happy.” He smiled a bit. “Now that I think about it, I can show you more about my world. And since this happened in the bathtub, maybe it is your magic that caused this. So maybe you can return one day on your own, too.”

“If it is my magic, I don’t know how to control this… but...” She gently took Lance’s hand into both of hers. “You’ll help me through this, right? Like be with me every movement we make?”

“As we humans like to say, I’ll be with you _every step of the way_.” Lance assured. He then sat back in the couch, calm now. He was going to go to the kitchen to pace as he called Allura, but he decided to sit with Pidge and make that call. “Now then, how about we call up Allura?”

“Okay.” Pidge nodded. Lance pulled his cell phone out and called his cousin.

 **“Hello, Allura speaking.”** his cousin said.

“Oh yeah, does this mean I can sleep in your room now since I don’t need the tub?” Pidge inquired. Lance sputtered and dropped the phone.

 **“Lance? Lance, is that you?”** Allura’s voice was heard over the phone.

 **“Did you get butt dialed again?”** Lotor inquired.

**“Probably. Lance, if you don’t answer the damn phone in five seconds...”**

“Nope, nope, I’m here!” Lance yelped, scrambling to pick the phone back up after finding his way out of his stupor. “Er… Allura? When do you think you can come over? And do you think you can pick up some soft, comfy clothing on the way?”

**“What’s this about?”**

“Well… oh boy… Let’s just say I need like… size smalls? Maybe extra smalls? And I’ll explain better when you arrive.”

 **“You better.”** Allura sighed. **“Fine, I’ll see you in an hour.”**

“Thanks.” Lance ended the call. He then looked at Pidge, the girl still looking like she expected an answer to her sleeping question. “Oh boy...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this what my dear readers have been waiting for? Or is it a twist you didn't see coming? Either way, I hope you darlings enjoyed this.


	18. A Date With Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes? A date? Toys? Could the day get any better?

“Allura, stop laughing; it’s not that funny.” Lance glared at his cousin. The moment Allura arrived and was told by Lance what pretty much happened, including him freaking out about Pidge being all there, which he regretted mentioning, all Allura could do was laugh hysterically. “Ugh… you know what, fine. Keep laughing. At least I tried to be a gentleman! Do you have any clothes for her?”

“She’s pretty petite.” Allura finally managed to say, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“I did request smalls.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Allura waved it off. “Anyway, I brought a dress and some flip flops; I figured it’d be enough for now and you can buy clothes the right size.” She handed over the bag she held. “Hopefully they’ll both fit, though the dress should be able to be cinched in some to help.”

“Hmm.” Lance pulled the dress out, seeing what Allura deemed was a good thing. “Oh, isn’t this one of your dresses?” he inquired, looking at the flouncy fabric in blues and greens. “I think I recall you wearing this back in high school.”

“Yeah, before the girls came in.” Allura commented.

“Girls?” Pidge asked, looking confused. She looked to Lotor. “What girls?”

“Allura...” Lotor groaned, resting his forehead in the palm of his hand. “Mermaid here, she doesn’t know all of our terminology.”

“Er… oops.” Allura giggled a bit. “My bad.”

“I do the same thing...” Lance sighed. “Anyway, Allura, a dear lady in our presence, my most wonderful cousin...”

“Fine, I’ll help her.” Allura snatched the dress back. “Coward.”

“Gentleman.” Lance corrected.

“You’ll get used to it if you two are roommates for a long enough time.” Lotor put in his two cents on the matter.

“I… nope. You know what, not gonna think of it.” Lance turned away. “Anyway, Hunk and Keith should be home soon, so I’m going to… explain this to them while you find out how to dress Pidge.”

Allura snickered. “Well, shall we?”

“Lance won’t help me this time?” Pidge inquired, looking put out. She liked when Lance helped her with various tasks.

“He’s a coward and unable to at the moment.”

“Gentleman!”

“Sometimes they’re the same thing, Lance.” Allura sang out. She then helped Pidge to her feet, walking with her to a downstairs bathroom to help her get dressed. It didn’t take much to get Pidge situated in the dress, it even perfectly concealed the shorts Allura decided the mermaid-turned-human should continue to wear. “Ah-ha! I’m glad this worked out well; Lance was vague so I didn’t know what sort of person I was helping him dress, could’ve guessed my surprise when I saw you on the couch with legs.”

Pidge looked at herself in the mirror. “It’s so pretty.” she said. “And I like the feel of it. It’s nice and airy and soft.” She then looked up at Allura. “Why don’t you wear it, though? I think you’d look pretty in it.”

“I used to, but… I grew and developed in some areas, so it was harder.” Allura admitted. “But it suits you very well and fits perfectly.” She nodded. “Hmm… wait right here and give me a moment. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Pidge nodded and waited. She walked around the bathroom, watching herself in the mirror. Human. She actually looked human. It was so much to take in, to be honest she was still startled and somewhat in shock, but it was so much fun. The possibilities were now endless. And honestly? She really did hope Lance would show her his world now that she could walk around out there.

Allura knocked twice before entering. She then put on a headband, keeping some of Pidge’s hair pushed back. “Lotor wears these some days if he’s working and not in the water; he’s got plenty, so I don’t think he’ll miss one going missing.” She then brought out some glasses. “The lens are fake; Lotor occasionally wears them for fashion but they’re so big and round… go figure. However, they should help keep people from noticing your eyes too much.”

“What’s wrong with my eyes?” Pidge asked, looking closer at her reflection. “They look like eyes like what you guys have, just… a different colour.”

“It’s the flecks of green throughout them, though; others may notice them and question them. Plus,” Allura slid the glasses on her and nodded, “while Lotor looks like a dork with them on, you look absolutely adorable.” She returned to the door. “Hunk and Keith are back, by the way. Ready to step out?”

“Mm-hmm.” Pidge nodded. When she stepped out for the others to see her in the dress, they were amazed. Especially Lance.

“Well, I’ve done my part.” Allura declared. “And Lance, now it’s your turn.”

“Huh?” Lance blinked. “My turn?”

“Yes, you’ll be taking Pidge shopping.” Allura smiled. “After all, it’s best to actually get her clothes that actually fit her.”

“But wouldn’t you be better for this?” Lance asked. He wasn’t against spending time with Pidge, far from it, but he did not want to get in any awkward situations. Sure, he knew his way around clothing stores, he had even helped shop for various articles for his sisters before, but with Pidge’s lack of understanding, he worried a bit.

“Perhaps, but I do have work to get back to.” Allura smirked. “So!” She went around and shoved Lance over to Pidge, making her younger cousin yelp in surprise. “This is a job for you, Lance. Have fun.”

Pidge smiled brightly up at Lance, making a small chirping noise in her happiness. How could he resist such cuteness? Nodding, Lance got ready to go out as Allura got the flip-flops on Pidge, even helping her take some steps to get used to. Once out the door, Allura smirked.

“Ready to spy on them?” Allura asked.

“Didn’t you just say you have work?” Keith inquired.

“Buddy, she was lying through her teeth with that one and, unfortunately, Lance didn’t pick up on it.” Hunk declared. He then thought it over. “Wait… fortunately. I wanna see how this goes.”

“Might as well see if Lance is gonna screw this up or not.” Keith smirked.

“Goodness… I might as well join you.” Lotor surrendered to the others’ shenanigans.

-+-+-+-

Lance decided to save clothes shopping for last; he didn’t want them to lug bags of clothes around when he wanted to show Pidge around, let her see the nearby town. Every new thing Pidge saw, from the animals to the people, she would point and exclaim. When people questioned it, Lance would just simply point out that she had lived an isolated life; it wasn’t entirely a lie, so it worked well.

“Wow! Seeing the ocean from here! It’s so pretty!” Pidge cheered, looking at the boats in the area. She then perked up at the sound of a bell, looking over to see various stands and stalls along the boardwalk. “What’s that?” she asked, seeing someone lift a giant mallet, slam it down on a target, and watch a weight move up.

“Strength test.” Lance stated. “It’s a fun little game some people do to win prizes.” He then went up and paid for a round. “Like this.” He took his turn and slammed the mallet down, proud of himself for getting up over halfway. “Hunk’s better at it.” He ended up getting a prize, a simple plush dolphin.

“What about you, missy? Care to try?” the person running the stand asked.

“Oh, um...” Pidge carefully took the mallet and looked the game over. She then nodded and raised up and slammed it down, causing the weight to soar and clang against the bell.

“Looks like the little miss has some strength!” the person bellowed in amusement. “Well, what do you say? Pick a prize from the top shelf.”

“Oh… uh...” Pidge looked at the different plush toys, these ones bigger than what Lance one. Then she noticed one that wasn’t exactly like what she was used to seeing, but close enough. A mermaid. “Oh! That one please? With the blue tail?”

“Good choice, missy.” Pidge was handed the toy and her eyes lit up with joy. Seeing this, Lance smiled brightly.

Pidge happily hugged the newly acquired toy as she walked with Lance again. “I thought surface dwellers typically didn’t believe in us mer-folk.” she declared. “Yet your kind makes these toys. Sure, they’re off by various details, but..”

“Well, most don’t. This is just, to them, a manifested form of imagination.” Lance explained.

“Oh, so this is how they imagine us?” Pidge asked. She then stopped, seeing a sign at a bar. Another mermaid, but this one definitely different. Well rounded chest, one hand on the hip and another behind her head, human-like eyes and bright red lips, winking suggestively. “That’s… how they imagine us?” She wasn’t sure what to make of that version and liked the cute toy more. “Is that how you expected me to look?”

“Not at all; to be honest, I wasn’t expecting you but when we met, my mind changed completely on how mermaids could look.” Lance admitted. “Some people’s imagination… well… to each their own, I suppose.” He shrugged. “Anyway, we’ve been walking all afternoon, how about a bite to eat and then some clothes, hmm?”

“Yeah; we can sit when we eat, right?” Pidge asked. “My legs feel fine, but my not-fins ache from all this walking.”

“Feet, and yeah, that does happen.” Lance nodded and found a simple little diner to get some food at. He had to steer he from the fish tank, the predator actually tempted to catch her own food while there; thankfully she didn’t in the end and was content in enjoying what Lance suggested they order.

Throughout their outing, perhaps because he was so focused on Pidge, Lance never noticed his friends and cousin watching closely, amused and even adoring how happy they were. In all honesty, the others thought it was cute.

-+-+-+-

Pidge sat on Lance’s bed, hugging both the mermaid and the dolphin they both won that day. She watched as he put the clothes away in the dresser, pointing out to Pidge which drawers had her stuff and where he was hanging some dresses up in his closet. He wanted to make sure Pidge was comfortable, so he helped pick out plenty and had her try them on. After a long day, both were just ready for bed and at this point, Lance was too exhausted to argue with Pidge and try to get her to sleep in another room. At least he still had the air mattress he could use.

Right?

Wrong.

Pidge insisted that they could share the bed, that it was big enough. Lance didn’t deny it, the bed was relatively large, but sharing a bed seemed a little different than other ways they’ve slept near each other. But he was too exhausted to argue and let it be. Besides, this was a new form for Pidge, so might as well make sure she feels safe and comfortable, right?

“You look tired.” Lance chuckled, watching Pidge yawn. “But was your first day in town good?”

“Very.” Pidge nodded. “Can we do this again soon?”

Lance urged Pidge to lay down, the mermaid-turned-human still not letting go of the toys. “Sure, may need a break tomorrow so your feet can rest, but we can definitely go out again.” he assured as he pulled the blanket up over Pidge. “Rest well.” Pidge mumbled something before dozing off completely. Lance smiled fondly before checking his phone, seeing a picture Allura sent of him and Pidge walking together.

“Typical… but… that is a good picture.” Lance smiled softly as he saved the image to his phone. He then went around to the other side of the bed. “Good night, Pidge. See you in the morning.” he whispered, gently kissing her on the cheek.


	19. Good Morning, Let the Mayhem Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance may have woken up on the wrong side of the bed, but that's only literal. He'll do his best to make sure Pidge has a good day, even if it means more awkward situations for him and his friends.

“You know,” Lance started to say first thing in the morning, “my mama raised me to be a proper gentleman. She always told me it was improper for a young man to bring a woman to his bed, that he should treat her like he should treat any other person: well and with respect as another living being. Now, don’t get me wrong, I slept in the same bed as girls before… but those were my sisters and cousins and I was seven. Sure, even my niece likes to occasionally sleep in my bed, but that’s because we pass out watching movies all night. But you know what?” He looked over to where Pidge was, the mermaid-turned-human curled up and fast asleep. “I have found an all new reason to want us to sleep in different beds.”

Lance sat there on his floor, his arms just crossed on the mattress as he rested his chin upon them. Admittedly, he thought Pidge was adorable with how she slept. She stretched and was sound asleep, not a care or worry in the world. He hoped this meant that she was at ease with him, that this was another sign of how much she trusted him.

However, adorable as it may be, there was one problem.

“My new reason is simple.” he told his sleeping impromptu roommate. “You’re a quiznaking bed hog. Seriously! You’re so scrawny! I’ve seen sixth graders bigger than you are now! And look at you? How did you manage to take up the whole bed and kick me off?”

“Mm?” Pidge raised her head and sleepily looked around. She wiped her facing, having drooled some. She then looked over to see Lance sitting on the floor, watching her. “What are you doing down there? Is it more comfy?”

Lance’s lips formed a tight line. So she hadn’t heard his ranting. Well, no matter, he wasn’t going to repeat himself and accidentally make her feel bad. He then smiled. “I just rolled out of bed. Literally.” Pidge tilted her head to the side. “It happens sometimes.” He then got up. “Anyway! Good morning, Pidge.”

“Good morning, Lance!” Pidge practically sang that phrase. It was, figuratively and literally, music to Lance’s ears.

“Well, how about we start this day, huh? I don’t have work today, so I thought I’d show you around more.” Lance declared.

“I wanna see where you work then. You and the others talk about it, I bet it’s cool!” Pidge chimed, looking eager as she sat up on her knees. “Can we?”

Lance thought it over. People were constantly visiting and leaving the island where Lance was currently living; not only was it the main base of operations for AARC, but it was also a tourist hot spot. At least, much like when they had been on the boardwalk, no one will really question a new face showing up and being curious.

“Yeah, that sounds like a nice plan.” Lance commented. “There’s a lot to see at AARC.” He nodded and got up. “Okay, let’s get changed into new clothes, go get breakfast, then head out to see my job and other things AARC has to offer.”

“Okay!” Pidge nodded. “Clothes first, right?” With another nod, she moved to take her shirt off so she could get a new one on.

“PIDGE!”

-+-+-+-

“It’s not funny, Keith.” Lance grumbled.

“You’re right.” Keith nodded. “It’s hilarious.”

“Keith...”

Hunk chuckled as he set the table, smiling and thanking Pidge for helping when she showed interest. “It is a little funny, Lance.” he informed his friend. “Though Pidge, humans are… different. We’re more used to clothes.”

“Yeah, but you guys are sometimes shirtless; what’s wrong with me being shirtless, too?” Pidge inquired. “And you’ve all seen me without clothes before!” Keith was taking a drink of some orange juice after he settled down with his laughter… only to choke on it and sputter.

“Pidge, it’s… a little different. Before, you had a tail. Not legs and obvious lady parts.” Hunk explained, looking a little embarrassed, but not as embarrassed Keith and Lance were. “The majourity of humans are used to themselves and others being more covered. Yeah, there’s the issue of double standards and people policing others with what they wear, what they feel they should wear, and all that stuff, but… well, at least remember to not leave the house without being dressed, okay?”

“I guess.” Pidge mumbled, sitting down to eat. She had quickly learned the previous night in how to use the utensils, so that was a blessing; she definitely learned quick. “Still doesn’t make sense… but… if I go swimming, does that mean I have to wear a second skin like Lance does?” She looked worried. “I like my skin...”

“Er...” Lance looked away. “You guys handle this… I already had to work with outfits and dressing rooms yesterday...”

“Hunk, you’ve met my family… you know I can’t do this.” Keith put his hands up in defeat.

“You’re both cowards but you make very valid points.” Hunk deadpanned. He was used to being the one not having to explain or help out in awkward situations, but for the sake of helping Pidge blend in and not be found out, he would do what he could. “Anyway, swimsuits are a good thing to wear while swimming. And there are so many different styles, so you won’t need to wear one that covers like Lance’s; his is more designed for surfing and deep sea diving anyway.”

Hunk pulled out his phone, quickly researching swimsuits and showing them to Pidge. “See? Two piece, one piece, shorts, skirts, all sorts of types.”

“Oooh! Pretty!” Pidge cheered, her eyes sparkling with amazement.

“We can pick one out another time. For now, though, let’s have breakfast; can’t start the day without a good meal.” Hunk declared.

Pidge nodded. “It’s nice having meals handed to me, but I sure hope I remember how to hunt when I can go back.” she admitted before digging in to the food. The others were silent for a few short seconds, that realization donning on them. No one thought that this could accidentally domesticate Pidge and she could potentially not be able to survive in the wild again. Right? They hoped that wasn’t the case.

-+-+-+-

“So,” Pidge spoke up, looking out of the car to see one of AARC’s buildings, “what exactly do you guys do here?” She looked to the group she was with, Keith included; Keith wanted to stay home with his blog, but Lance decided to drag him along.

“Well, I for one work, which I need to sign in soon.” Hunk declared. “I’m working as a mechanic; I do a lot of maintenance on boats, air crafts, and basic machines here. So! I’ll be seeing you guys later; feel free to drop by the hanger since I’m still helping Shiro with his plane.” He waved as he sprinted off, heading into the building.

“When I work, I usually help the search and rescue team with radio calls, keeping an eye on aquatic and air travel and communications in case anything goes wrong and we need to dispatch rescue teams.” Keith explained.

“Of course, he also spends his time here working on his blog.” Lance chuckled. “Or helping with anything else his mom gets him to do. As for me,” he pointed to himself, “I do a lot of things along the way. Take supplies to different islands, help with research, take care of tanks and animals in them that are being studied, test out new diving gear, stuff like that.”

“So you do a lot of important stuff?” Pidge asked, looking amazed with Lance’s repertoire of tasks.

Lance smirked a bit. “Of course. And anything else my uncle needs someone he can trust to handle.”

“Ugh… I’m going to go find a closet or something to hunker down in.” Keith grumbled, walking off.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re here now, I’m keeping you busy.” Effortlessly, Krolia walked out and grabbed Keith by the back of his vest, ready to drag him off. “Lance, you don’t have work today, do you?” She then looked to see Pidge. “Who’s this?”

“Oh, this is Pidge, she’s...”

Krolia smirked. “Your girlfriend?” she teased a bit, interrupting Lance; the brunette sputtered. “Welcome to AARC, honey. Don’t mind Lance too much; he may be a goofball, but that’s one of the many things that are lovable about him.” She offered a smile. “I’m Krolia, Keith’s mom.”

“Nice to meet you.” Pidge stated.

“So, whereabouts are you staying? You showed up with the boys.”

“I’m staying with them; Lance and I sleep together.” Pidge declared.

“Not like… like that! She means literally!” Lance exclaimed quickly. “Like we just share a bed is all. I mean, I know I have room but Pidge insists and...”

“One moment, sweetie, I need to talk to the boys real quick.” Still holding onto the back of Keith’s vest, Krolia grabbed Lance by his ear and pulled them both away. “Okay boys...”

“Mom… Pidge is...”

“She’s clearly a naïve girl who probably is on her own for the first time.” Krolia assumed. “She’s not underage, is she?”

“No.” Lance responded. Was she? Oh quiznak! He didn’t know how young or old Pidge was; she was a mermaid for crying out loud! For all he knew, she could be older than him by some years… or even decades! It was impossible to tell. “She’s just tiny.”

“Fair enough… my guess is she came from a small town… now I don’t want you boys taking advantage of her naivety or anything like that. You both be good.” Krolia stated.

“Yes, ma’am.” Lance and Keith responded in unison.

“And I swear, we’re just being good friends and helping her find her feet here.” Lance commented, ready to kick himself at that slight pun. Or was it an inside joke? Either way… “Now can I have my ear back before you rip it off?”

“Very well.” Krolia let go. “As for you, Keith, Ulaz could use some help organizing the shipment of supplies that came in. So, let’s go.”

“Ugh...” Keith grumbled as his mother practically dragged him off.

“So… that was Kieth’s mom?” Pidge asked, going back over to Lance. “I like her. She seems really tough and like she can take command.”

“She can.” Lance rubbed his ear. “Anyway… how about a tour, hmm?”

“Yeah! I’d love that!” Pidge cheered.

Lance smiled. Pidge’s excitement really made her even more adorable. Even with the glasses, he could see how wide and hopeful her eyes looked, how they glistened with anticipation. He really hoped that one day he could be Pidge’s boyfriend. He hoped Krolia’s teasing would be fact one day.

“Lance?” Pidge looked curious as she made a trilling noise. “You okay? You’re just staring.” She looked herself over. “Is something wrong with me?”

“No. Nothing at all.” Lance assured. “Now then, let’s start with the aquariums; there are some endangered species we work with to help reestablish their numbers so they aren’t at risk of going extinct; it also lets us learn of their behaviours more.” Pidge nodded, eager to see what Lance would show her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Krolia quickly assuming Pidge could be new around the area and is naive; at least she isn't getting suspicious of who Pidge is and is quick to make sure the boys behave themselves.


	20. A Day at AARC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance shows Pidge around AARC and even shows her something that will truly make her day.

“Pidge, you can’t eat it.” Lance commented, Pidge’s bright gaze closely watching some fish in a tank, following their every movement. He swore she salivated a bit. “They’re rare specimen and deemed severely endangered.” They were larger in size, a few feet long, give or take, and impressive with their deep, blue-green colouring. Never before working at AARC had he seen such fish before, looking so beautiful and elegant while being that size.

“Um… not really.” Pidge commented. “There are plenty really deep in the ocean where I come from.” She smiled back at Lance before looking at the fish again. “And they taste really good.” She licked her lips a bit, already thinking about sinking her teeth in one, even if she was much smaller than before. “Of course, they get bigger than this back home. Mm! I miss enjoying these guys for a nice snack.”

Lance chuckled a bit. “Well, let’s keep this to ourselves, okay? Including bigger ones and there being more.” He smiled and kissed Pidge on the side of her head, near her eye. He then backed up, realizing what he just did. “Oh… uh...”

Pidge blinked before looking away, though not before her face turned bright red. Blushing. She blushed at that gesture.

“I’m um… I...”

“Lance.” Lance’s head shot up when he heard a voice call for him. Up on the catwalk and heading down a flight of steps to reach the duo was a member of the security team working on the island and oftentimes at AARC.

“Oh! Sendak, sir! Hey.” Lance commented, seeing the man with his hair in a mullet-like style, much like Keith’s. More than that, though, he had a patch covering his right eye and his left arm replaced by a cybernetic prosthetic; he never asked much about it, it was considered rude, but he heard a rumour that it happened in an accident while working on a task in the ocean.

“For the record, kid, if you want to impress a girl on a date, there are better places than… here.” Sendak motioned around him. “And there are far more romantic aquariums on this and other islands if you two like being with the fish.”

Pidge looked up at Sendak. She slid in behind Lance, clinging to his back. This definitely didn’t go unnoticed by either male.

“Pidge? You okay?” Lance asked, looking back. “Don’t mind Sendak, he’s just teasing us; he teases Allura and Lotor all the time.”

“Eh, must be the eye and arm.” Sendak smirked a bit, flashing his teeth some. “Or my height; some people feel intimidated by any or all of those.” He then offered his biological hand to Pidge to shake. “Anyway, I’m Sendak. Try not to cause trouble here, and we should get along just swimmingly.”

Pidge made a small, guttural sound as she hid more behind Lance. “N-nice to… m-meet y-you.” she stammered.

“Hmm.” Sendak shrugged and retracted his hand. “Anyway, work to do. Enjoy your time, kiddos. Try not to cause trouble.” He then walked off, leaving Lance and Pidge alone.

“Pidge? What’s the matter? Sendak isn’t that bad.” Lance assured, trying to console the girl.

“Nn...” Pidge grumbled as she just clung to the surface dweller.

“Okay… um… hey, I got an idea.” Pidge perked up. An idea? She was curious about what Lance was planning. “C’mon.”

Lance led Pidge to another area of the base. As he did so, his mind was on Pidge’s behaviour. Oddly enough, she seemed genuinely afraid of Sendak. It didn’t make sense. He was rather polite; sure, he had the occasional temper and was naturally intimidating with his features, especially his height, but he wasn’t a bad person. He honestly wanted to talk to Pidge about it more, but he decided that getting her to calm down was best.

Lance led Pidge out to the garage, going up on the upper deck to look down at the project a group was working on. “Recognize it?”

Pidge’s eyes widened. “It’s the sky-ship your friend crashed in!” she declared, recognizing the plane. “But… it looks different...”

“That’s because, since they’re apparently done studying it, they’re rebuilding it.” Lance informed. “Of course, Adam’s not happy about it.”

“I’m not _not happy_ about it, I’m just worried is all.” came a voice. Lance looked over to see Adam walking on the upper level and toward the duo. “Takashi’s already crashed it once, I’m worried it’ll happen again. But… that’s Takashi for you; nothing gets that guy down or gets him to stop flying.” He then eyed Pidge. “New friend? Wait a sec… ah, I know now. Your girlfriend?” He smirked playfully when Lance sputtered.

“What?” Lance yelped.

“Allura did say you’ve been spending a lot of time with a young lady. Congratulations; hopefully she doesn’t stress you out as much as Takashi stresses me out.” Adam commented.

“Clearly I don’t stress you out enough, Adam!” Shiro called up, having heard the other male. “Remember, I’m the one with white hair.” He couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey Lance! C’mon down, see the progress on my baby.”

“His baby… that plane is his baby.” Adam sighed, though it sounded a bit dramatized with a slight hint of amusement. He then led the two on down to the floor where the team working with the plane was taking a break, Hunk included.

“Hmm?” Shiro looked to Pidge when he saw her staring at him curiously. Something about her seemed… oddly familiar. He couldn’t quite place it. “Hey there, I’m Takashi Shirogane, but most people just call me _Shiro_.” He offered his mechanical hand to shake. Pidge eyed it for a moment before Shiro realized it. “Oh… sorry, I tend to forget I have that now.”

“What… um… happened?” Pidge asked. She knew very well what happened, she was there. Hell, she was the reason his arm was severed. “If you don’t mind my asking.”

“Well… my plane crashed and… I don’t fully know. Saw something, could’ve been hallucinating, next thing I know, I’m in a hospital and my arm is gone. But thanks to the work here at AARC, I’ve got this to keep me going.” Shiro explained. “But… I survived. And I’m thankful for that.” He smiled when Adam kissed him on the cheek.

“We both are.” Adam stated.

Pidge couldn’t help but smile at them. The moment she saw Shiro, she knew who he was and recognized him as the surface dweller from the crash. Seeing him there, though, with a mechanical arm, happy to be with his loved one, and working on the plane, it told her that she definitely made the right choice. She never doubted it, because of it she met Lance, but seeing it further, she was even happier about her decision.

“I’m glad things worked out in your favour.” Pidge told them. She then turned her attention to the plane, looking at the work being done on it. Seeing one on land, not at all submerged or fully damaged, she assumed it wasn’t complete yet, it truly amazed her. “It’s really pretty looking. Do you plan on flying it again?”

“When she’s ready, yeah.” Shiro nodded. He watched Pidge for a moment, seeing how amazed she looked when gazing at the plane. “You interested in flying, too?”

“Well… I’m more so meant for the water, but… flying would be nice one day.” Pidge admitted.

“Maybe one day we could take a ride in a plane or helicopter.” Lance suggested. “When one’s out, especially for leisure, that would be nice, right?” Pidge nodded in agreement. “Anyway, Pidge, how about I show you around more, hmm? There’s still plenty to see.”

“Okay.” Pidge nodded. She then waved to the others before walking off with Lance. When they were alone, she smiled up at him. “So… was it the plane or Shiro you wanted me to see?”

“A bit of both.” Lance admitted. “I knew he’d be working with it today. But I thought seeing the plane being restored and Shiro up and moving around would make you feel better.”

Pidge nodded. “Yeah.” she responded. “Thanks, Lance.” She pressed in close to him, clinging to his arm. “I’m glad. I never once doubted what I did that day, I never questioned myself, and seeing the outcome even more today? I’m really happy I did that. So much good came about it. He could still have his plane, he’s alive, he’s with who I assume is his mate… and I got to meet you.” She pulled Lance down a bit and kissed him on the cheek. “Though I’m not happy with what I had to do to save him, I am glad I did. If not, I’d never have met you.”

Lance stared for a moment, stunned by the kiss but also contemplating something. They’ve had little moments, sweet, innocent, but he wondered if it could really be more. He then moved in more, bringing his face close to Pidge’s.

“I’m glad I met you, too.” he told her. “Had I not, call me dramatic if you must, but I don’t think I’d have ever fallen in love.” He then pushed his lips to Pidge’s, hoping she wouldn’t mind. It surprised him a little, but he quickly relaxed when he felt her push in against the gesture, her hands clinging to his arms to hold him there and to reassure him that she didn’t mind this one bit. When he finally pulled away, he was stunned. “Whoa.”

Pidge smiled shyly before hugging Lance more, burying her face against his chest. “I think I’ve fallen in love, too. And… I hope we can still be together despite everything.”

Lance smiled. “We’ll make it work somehow.” he said, gently brushing his fingers through Pidge’s hair, minding the mess enough so he didn’t cause any discomfort or pain. “So… in human terms… this would probably mean we’re dating?”

“We ocean folk have other words for that, but… I think our closest to your language would be _courting_ and _potential mates_. In which case… yes.” Pidge nodded. “If you’ll have me?”

“Always and forever.” Lance responded.

Pidge smiled brightly, her mind now completely focused and happy to be Lance. She even managed to push the uneasy feeling Sendak gave her to the side, ignoring it with ease. She didn’t even bother worrying about how her family would feel about the match-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does dating work? Do people just... suddenly find themselves dating? As someone who doesn't date, establishing relationships are not my strong suit. I tried, though.


	21. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the newly announced couple, the group decides to celebrate and what better way than a beach party? But first... Pidge needs a swimsuit.

“So you’re actually dating?” Allura asked, looking like a giddy school girl. As much as she loved teasing Lance, she also felt proud of him. Who cared that his girlfriend was a mermaid? To her, that probably made it even more perfect with their mutual love of the water and ocean… not that Pidge had much choice but to love the water until recently. Either way, she was proud. “Oh! We should celebrate!”

“Celebrate?” Keith raised an eyebrow. “What, Lance finally getting a girlfriend?”

“Indeed, unless you finally found yourself dating someone.” Allura smirked; the expression became a cheeky grin when Keith flipped her off.

Pidge sat up on the roof of one of one of the AARC buildings with the others, having a rooftop picnic as well as let Lance tell the group of their relationship. Despite Keith’s confusion on why they should celebrate, even he was proud of the two. The support and excitement reminded the mermaid of being in the ocean, how ecstatic other mers would get when close friends or family members would find a mate they cherished and loved. Seeing how Lance’s friends and cousin acted, she wondered if her family would act the same if she ever got the chance to tell them.

_Mom and Dad… well, I’m sure they’d be happy. Matt… he’s Matt, so…_

“Pidge?” Lance looked over. “Is something on your mind?”

“Hmm… just thinking of how everyone’s so happy.” Pidge responded. Part of her wanted voice her hopes that her family would be happy, too, but she also didn’t want to make the others feel sad by her not being able to be with them at that point of time. “So… when celebrating things, what do people usually do?”

“Well, each person and group differs.” Allura spoke up. “People typically find an activity everyone in the group enjoys. And honestly? I think we all have swimming in common. Even Keith, who sometimes seems to be the least inclined to water, likes to swim.”

“Maybe we should have a beach party after work. I can grill up some food.” Hunk stated.

“We still need a swimsuit for Pidge.” Keith reminded.

“Perhaps I can take her shopping for that and surprise Lance with what we find?” Lotor suggested.

“Wait… you?” Lance inquired.

“Don’t act so surprised.” Lotor declared. “I’ve helped Allura plenty of times with swimsuits. Helping Pidge will quite possibly prove to be easier.”

Allura scowled, as though she took offense to what Lotor said. “I’m not that hard to shop for.” she commented. “Anyway! I thought you were intimidated by Pidge, as odd as it may seem.”

“Indeed, I still am… a bit on edge,” Lotor hated to admit it, but he still was, though it had lessened a bit, “however, if I can get past the feeling of unease and dread Sendak used to give me-”

“He still does, at times.” Allura whispered to Hunk and Keith, making them snicker.

“-then I can get past this feeling with Pidge, especially to help her find the right swimsuit that is comfortable.” Lotor smiled. “I can have her ready to go before the party and when you guys are off work.”

“What do you mean _we guys_ , I’m not working today.” Lance smirked.

“Wanna bet?” Allura looked just as mischievous as her cousin.

“Oh quiznak...”

-+-+-+-

Pidge found herself looking at different swimsuits with Lotor. It was almost overwhelming, seeing all the different styles there were. Cute and modest, sexy, frilly, colourful, lace, and… Pidge held up what Lotor could only call a handful of strings and barely any cover. He quickly got her to put it down and nudged her in another direction.

“I don’t even know what I’d like...” Pidge mumbled.

“Well, when I pick out swim shorts for myself, I actually see what I like the style and colours of first, then feel the fabric to see if I like that.” Lotor commented. “With this many options, we’re bound to find something you’d like.”

“I hope so.” Pidge nodded as she looked around, checking different styles and seeing some on the mannequins in the shop. As they browsed, she kept thinking about how she intimidated Lotor at times, but more than that, how Sendak put a feeling of danger in them both. “So...” she spoke softly. “You get scared around Sendak, too?”

Lotor was silent as he checked out a simple swimsuit with a skirt on it. “I’ve gotten better about it.” he admitted. “But… yes. I can’t quite explain it… but it’s like a feeling of danger.” He didn’t want to fully say it around Pidge, but he got the same feeling around her, too. “Though he hasn’t done anything to warrant it, I’m still cautious.”

“Yeah.” Pidge nodded. She was confused as to why she felt frightened and intimidated by the man. It didn’t make sense to her.

“Oh!” Lotor’s exclamation caught Pidge’s attention. “How about this?”

“It’s pretty!” Pidge’s eyes lit up. She then gently touched the fabric. “And feels nice.”

“Care to try it on? We can get you a dressing room.” Lotor stated.

“Er… you’ll help me?” Pidge inquired, not noticing other shoppers giggling.

Unlike Lance, Lotor didn’t feel totally embarrassed. He had his time helping Allura with some outfits, he saw no issue in helping Pidge. “Thankfully it shouldn’t be too hard to figure out so you won’t need my help after the first time or two.” Lotor stated, grabbing a size bigger just in case the first was, by chance, too small.

-+-+-+-

“Keep your mouth open too long, a fly’s gonna go in.” Allura teased, smacking Lance’s jaw back up.

“Huh? Oh… right.” Lance shook his head and smiled at Pidge, seeing her in a mostly green swimsuit with the open back and skirt. At the skirt, the green faded down into a blue. “Wow. That looks really cute on you.”

Pidge smiled, her cheeks turning pink. “Lotor picked it out. I like it. And look!” Pidge spun around, making the skirt flare. “It’s like having fins again that move as I move.”

“Well, I’m glad you like it; that’s the important part.” Lance nodded as he removed his shirt, leaving his swimshorts on; he decided against the diving suit since they were staying close to shore and just swimming around near the house. “Let’s go swim then.” He looked back at Pidge, seeing her face much redder. “Pidge?”

“Um… I… I’ll watch for a bit. I’ve been swimming my entire life, I’ll just… you know…” Pidge pointed to a rocky ledge. “I’ll sit over there.” She scurried off to sit and watch.

“Um...” Lance blinked.

“You removed your shirt in front of her fan service style.” Allura snickered as she pulled her hair up into a tight bun.

“Oh… right...” Lance nodded, a blush showing on his face. He should have noticed that after remembering Pidge falling out of the tub watching him. He then went for the water, yelping at the cold; he was used to a suit on, so it was a little different. He smiled over at Pidge and waved, getting her attention. His smile grew when she waved in return.

Lance continued to play around, even getting Keith off his laptop to join in with some foam balls meant for water games; Hunk, having not started cooking yet, was quick to join the group, happy to even bring out the water guns. Hey, who said you couldn’t have toys when playing in the ocean?

Allura went over to Pidge, sitting beside her. “You sure you don’t wanna swim?”

“I’m… I’m a little afraid.” Pidge admitted. “I can’t breathe underwater like this.”

“Then do it like we do.” Allura informed. “Come up when you need air.” She nudged the smaller girl. “Or are you just that happy to watch Lance.” Pidge blushed and looked away. “Well, I’m gonna swim. Be sure to join us at some point, though.” She stood up and jumped into the water, purposefully landing right to create enough of a splash to get water on Pidge.

Pidge giggled and surprisingly recoiled. Seeing that as fun, she decided to do the same, jumping in and joining Allura. “Oh. The water hurts my eyes like this.”

“Hey, Lotor! Can you grab an extra set of goggles for Pidge?” Allura called.

“Sure.” Lotor complied and joined them. Helping out, he got the goggles on Pidge, being careful with her hair so she didn’t feel pain. “Better?”

Pidge put her head under and looked around before popping back up. “Perfect!” Then she was back down, staying under and swimming around perfectly.

Allura watched for about five minutes before chuckling. “Great, a second Lotor.” she teased. “Think she can hold her breath longer than you?”

“Who knows.” Lotor shrugged before situating his goggles and diving down, liking being underwater.

Allura watched a bit longer, noticing how the two could stay underwater so well. It always seemed odd that Lotor could, but it didn’t surprise her that Pidge could, too. “Must be a mermaid thing.” she commented. “Wait...” She blinked and thought about the situation and similarities. She then shook her head. “No… it...” Before she could mutter anything else, she got smacked in the face by a sopping wet foam ball. “Oh!” She looked to see who did it, Lance pointing to Keith while the other had a guilty smile on his face. “Oh, you’re on.” She said, picking up the ball and chucking it at him.

All the while, Pidge happily swam around underwater, loving the feel of fully submerging herself. Sure, she knew she would have to emerge sooner or later for air, but until then, she enjoyed this. Yes, she wished Lance grabbed his mask and swam with her for however long she could stay down, but it was nice having Lotor around, too. Even deciding to show her how to sneak up on the others and spook them while their attention was on playing around.


	22. Late Night Frights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Pidge loved surface life with Lance, she still missed the feeling of sleeping in the water.

Pidge sat up in bed. It had been a week since she took on the human appearance and she felt herself feel a little sad. She missed sleeping in the water, being completely soaked. Don’t get her wrong, she loved sleeping next to Lance, she even finally got to the point where she didn’t kick out of bed anymore (not that Lance ever told her that she did, though she did wake up before him one morning to see him on the floor instead), but she still missed her tail, fins, breathing underwater, and just how everything sounded from there.

Carefully, Pidge slid out of the bed and crept over to the bathroom, shutting the door mostly behind her. She turned on the light and went to the tub, getting it filled with water. Once filled enough, she shut off the water and then the light, wanting to sit there with the glow-in-the-dark stars to light the area. Though not exposed to too much light for too long of a time, they still glowed enough to make her happy. Once stripped out of her pajamas, she took to sitting in the tub, curling up some to keeping her head above the surface.

“I got like this somehow… maybe… maybe I really can turn back on my own.” She mumbled to herself. “To change back and forth… it would be nice. Then I can live in both worlds… enjoy my time in the ocean… and be with Lance.”

Pidge took in a deep breath, deciding to try and focus on her fins, tail, and gills. She missed them so much. Yes, having legs was wonderful, being able to walk with Lance and see the world he lived from as close to a perspective as his, but she loved her world, too.

Pidge thought about how it felt before to swim through the ocean, her tail moving behind her to propel her in any direction she desired. How the fins at her hips occasionally moved, especially if she wanted to move slower or simply keep in place with the currents. She even thought of swimming with Lance, letting him cling to her so she should show her her favourite places or hidden caves that she loved.

Pidge kept her mind on the feelings that brought her so much joy until she felt a tingling sensation in her legs. She opened her eyes to see what was going on. Since being more human, she found her vision in the dark was actually worse, barely able to make out the shapes around her; as a mermaid, it was much easier since her eyes were meant for the dark depths and caves. But now she found it easier to see and what she saw were her legs slowly merging together.

It was nothing like a swirl of magic as Pidge had seen in a cartoon or two that Lance had shown her. It was simple, the skin sticking together more and her lower half taking on the greenish colour it had once been. If Pidge had to describe the sensation she felt, it was like feeling the bubbles for the bubble bath Allura had gotten for her. It took a few moments until she was back to looking like a mermaid, her tail sticking out and over the edge of the tub, her finned ears twitching once more, and the fins at her hips shifting slightly, as though to remind her that this was her body.

Pidge smiled. She then decided to snuggle down in the bottom of the tub, letting the water cover her head again. She truly loved the feeling of being in the water and it was pleasant. _Perhaps,_ she thought to herself, _I can learn to do this more so I have_ _complete_ _control over it._ It didn’t take long for Pidge to fall asleep, comfortable in the tub.

It had been some hours later when Lance woke up. It was too early for him to want to actually be awake, but when nature called he had to listen. He first looked over, realizing he didn’t have Pidge clinging to him. “Hmm,” he grunted, “she must’ve gone to look for a snack.” There were always snacks in the house and Pidge did enjoy eating what Hunk cooked and had put away as leftovers, especially cookies. With that, he wasn’t worried.

Getting out of bed, Lance went to the bathroom, turning on the light but not yet looking to the tub. He didn’t see the need for that and he was too tired to fully open his eyes. So, he went to the sectioned off area to do his business before going back to wash his hands. That was when he noticed movement behind him and a small splash.

When half asleep, logic was tossed out the window and imagination took over. Lance would never admit that he had perhaps seen way too many horror movies that made his sleep-filled mind paranoid of shadows and movements, but that was probably the case. More than that, he would never admit to the audible and shrill scream that came from him as he spun around, terrified and not yet realizing Pidge was back to looking like a mermaid and sleeping behind him.

Pidge was startled awake by Lance’s scream. Her first instinct was to pull her tail back and lash it around, hoping to hit something or someone; thankfully Lance had not been hit in the ordeal, but he did have plenty of water splashed at him.

“Wait… Pidge?!” Lance yelped, sitting on the floor with his back to the counter.

“Lance? Pidge, you two okay?” Keith asked, running in with Hunk. In Keith’s hands was one of his display and collector swords, one of many questionable and dangerous gifts from his mother; Lance often questioned if they should be dull instead since they were for display, but Keith insisted that it was better if they remained sharp. Behind him, Hunk was peering over his shoulder, his brows knitted in worry. Startled again, Pidge ended up splashing them both. “Oh…” Keith had a deadpan look to his face as he lowered his sword.

“What the hell, man!?” Lance yelped. “You hear me call out and you come in with a sword?!”

“I hear you scream and I definitely come here with a sword!” Keith responded. “What if there was an intruder?”

“So you’d just stab them?!”

“Of course!”

“That’s murder!”

“Only if I stab them somewhere vital or don’t call the paramedics after and they risk bleeding out!”

Hunk sighed and moved Keith to the side. He went over to the tub and sat on the edge of it, not caring that it was wet; he was too thanks to Pidge panicking. “So… what happened?” he asked the mermaid in a calm tone; perhaps it was just the tiredness Hunk felt.

“I wanted to sleep in the tub… but Lance got scared so I got scared...” Pidge mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, things like this happen.” Hunk chuckled. “Should’ve seen the time we were younger and had a sleepover; Allura hid under the bed and grabbed Lance’s ankle and he screamed. Keith responded by finding a kitchen knife and running in, ready to save him.”

Pidge snorted a bit, amused by that. She then sat up more. “Um… sorry for spooking you. Everything’s fine, right?” she asked everyone. “Aside from being wet now?”

“Good news is my heart is still beating.” Lance commented. “Bad news is that Keith’s the most frightening thing here with that sword.” Keith gave him a certain hand gesture in response. “And stating the obvious… you look like a mermaid again.”

“I miss sleeping in water… and… I guess I kinda hoped I could will myself to take this form again.” Pidge smiled. “I think I’m learning to control it some… so it’s definitely my own magic.” She then opened her mouth and let out a yawn.

“Yeah… same here.” Hunk agreed with Pidge’s yawn as he did the same. “I’m going to dry off, get dry pajamas back on, and head to bed.” He got up and stretched. “Keith, put the sword away before you poke someone’s eye out or damage the wallpaper again.” He then walked out, glad that everything was just fine in the end.

“I’m going to… attempt to sleep again.” Keith mumbled. After that fright, though, he figured he would be on his blog until he passed out at the laptop. Shrugging, he left as well.

“Lance… are… are you okay? I didn’t mean to frighten you...” Pidge mumbled, worried he would be angry.

Lance smiled and scooted over to Pidge and leaned on the edge of the tub. “It’s fine, just a bit of a startle.” he assured. “I’m glad you found out you could change back and forth on your own. Mermaid magic is pretty cool.” Pidge smiled brightly, glad that he wasn’t upset. “Man, I even had the light on, too. Heh, took a moment for me to notice, huh?”

“Hmm, you were sleepy.” Pidge giggled. “Do you think you’d be able to get back to sleep? Sometimes people who get startled don’t sleep well.” She moved to refill the tub, having splashed out too much water.

“Perhaps if you give me a good night kiss?” Lance asked, partially teasing but mostly serious; he would never say _no_ to a kiss from Pidge. “I’d be brave enough to sleep again.”

Pidge leaned up and kissed Lance on the lips, catching him off guard despite already dating and him practically asking for one. When she pulled back, she turned off the water and sunk down into the water some. “If you’re still scared, you can bring that other bed back in and sleep next to me again.”

“I’ll be right back then!” Lance was quick to move, grabbing the inflatable mattress from his closet. Once the bed was inflated and the lights were out again, he curled up near the tub, not caring that his clothes were wet. “Good night, Pidge.” he said, snuggling in to sleep; being next to Pidge, he felt he could sleep with ease despite the fight he had.

“Hey Lance? Before we sleep… I wanted to ask about something.” Pidge commented, moving her tail to gently drape the fins at the end over her boyfriend’s body some. “Do you think when you have a day off, we can go to the ocean? I want to see if I can, of my own will, change my size. I managed to get this far...”

Lance nodded as he made a positive sound. “I think that would work. It’d be great if you learn to control this, so that the ocean is less scary for you and you can go back and forth as you please.”

“You’ll stay with me in case it doesn’t work?”

“As if you could keep me away.” Lance sat up and moved, leaning in to where Pidge was and kissing her cheek, making her give off a happy trilling noise. “Even if you learned to fly and I was stuck on land and the sea, you’d never keep me away.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Pidge responded. “Good night, Lance.”

“Good night.”


	23. Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lotor find themselves looking at an old photo album and thinking about a story they were both told of how Lotor was found.

Lotor was a mystery. No one knew where he came from, only that he had been found one day and with no one claiming him, Kolivan adopted him, giving him a home, a family, and a wonderful life. However fine and perfect that life was, though, Lotor did wonder at times about his family before Kolivan. Did his parents not want him? Was he abandoned? Or perhaps they had passed away? There were many questions and no answers.

He didn’t let it get him down, though. He had so much in his life now, he couldn’t imagine anything topping it. Good friends, even Lance with the occasional bantering they did, a loving family, he even found himself getting to know an actual mermaid. Sure, Pidge still put him on edge, he felt like a wild animal looking around to make sure the predator wouldn’t jump him when with her, but he was finding himself calming down and warming up to the mermaid. Even with Pidge and Lance dating, he still often caught Pidge watching him, her wide eyes curious, as though to try and figure out just what he was.

Then there were the similarities they both held after she showed to have a human form. Those didn’t go unnoticed for him, and they especially didn’t go unnoticed for Allura.

“Allura, I’m going to be starting the laundry.” Lotor called, carrying a basket in his arms. “There isn’t much, some things need cleaned though… do you have anything you need or wish to add?” Nothing. No response. He walked into the living room to see her on the sofa and looking at a photo album. “Allura? Is something the matter?”

“Hmm? Oh! Did you need something?” Allura had been so focused in looking at baby pictures, she didn’t register what Lotor had said.

“Sort of, but I suppose that can wait.” Lotor put the basket down and joined Allura, looking at the page she was on. One photo in particular stood out and that was members of the rescue team, Kolivan, Krolia, Krolia’s younger brother Thace, Tex, and even Alfor, head of AARC, together in front of one of the helicopters. What stood out was the bundle in Kolivan’s arms. A small, baby Lotor recently swaddled in a warm blanket after being found; he had previously been swaddled in what appeared to be plant material.

“Oh yes, I remember this story.” Lotor commented. “Alfor was looking for his friend but I was found instead.”

“Father believed it was a miracle that you were found and so healthy.” Allura commented. “But it was strange. A baby swaddled in strange plants from the ocean and left drifting in a small boat...”

-+-Twenty-five years ago-+-

Zarkon had always been a diligent and well disciplined man; this was paired well with him being a skilled sailor. Whenever he went out to sea, whether he had a team or decided to go at it alone, he always kept to a schedule, called in at regular times or docked into nearby locations to ensure he was safe and fine, and he would report any and everything that could be worth checking out no matter how big or small it was. Many at AARC would joke that he was Alfor’s common sense in manifested form.

One day, though, Zarkon didn’t call in. Ten minutes late, Alfor was concerned for his best friend. Thirty minutes, he was paging Zarkon’s boat, hoping for a response. An hour, he was mobilizing a search party. When it came to the sea, when something was amiss, it was ill advised to waste time and for a search to begin as soon as possible.

“Alfor, I swear to any god there is, if you don’t sit down, I’m going to look for that duct tape and strap you down myself!” Krolia snapped. “You know it’s dangerous to keep moving as you are!”

“I’m sorry, Krolia,” Alfor sighed as he forced himself to sit back down, “I’m just worried… this isn’t like Zarkon.”

“Well you can’t run yourself to your grave worrying about him, and trust me, you’re going to put yourself in a watery grave if you keep moving like that.” Krolia reminded, concern settling in her eyes. “We’ll find him, okay? We’re not giving up. Besides, we just started the search.”

“Three hours is just starting?” They’ve been flying in a helicopter for that long, scouring as far as they could. Other teams were also launched, checking from helicopters and boats alike in various parts and following along the usual paths Zarkon would take. “I’m just so worried...”

“Some searches take longer.” Kolivan admitted from beside the head of AARC. “Have faith in Zarkon; he’s a skilled sailor and has dealt with far more treacherous storms and waves than we saw this past week. His radio was probably knocked out.”

“Then he should have docked.” Alfor pointed out.

“Just settle down, Alfor, we’ll find him.” Krolia assured. “You can’t risk harming yourself; remember, you have a wife and now a daughter to return home to.”

“I know...” Alfor nodded. “I’m just worried… Zarkon is like family to me...” He looked out of the helicopter again, though he remained seated this time. He watched closely, hoping for any sign of Zarkon’s boat. “Hmm? What’s that?” he asked, spotting a dark mass move through the water.

“A submarine?” Kolivan got up, bracing himself, and looked out past Alfor.

“Those movements are way too fluid for any submersible we know of.” Alfor admitted.

“You can see it from this side, too!” Thace called out. “This thing is massive!”

Alfor stared in amazement. Yes, he was worried for his friend, but he was a researcher not only in name but also in heart. Seeing some strange anomaly always had his attention and he wished to learn further. And then it was gone, phasing out and completely disappearing. It wasn’t due to sinking, he deduced, the size hadn’t changed at all. It simply… vanished?

“That’s strange… it just disappeared.” Alfor pointed out.

“Hmm?” Kolivan noticed something else. “Down there! There’s a raft!”

“Occupied?” Alfor tried to jump up, but before he could even lift himself a few inches, Kolivan shoved him back down into his seat.

“I can’t see anyone right away.” he admitted. “Tex, keep us steady; I’m going to hitch up and go down.”

“Yes’ir, hear ya loud an’ clear.” Tex responded, stabilizing the helicopter.

Kolivan got the harness secured around him and jumped out, using the cable to carefully yet swiftly lower himself. Over his personal radio, he heard Thace speaking.

**“** **Are** **there any identifying markers for the raft?”** Thace inquired.

“It’s an AARC raft.” Kolivan determined, finding the common emblem on it. He checked its code. “It’s from Zarkon’s boat...” He heard a small noise, one he could only compare to a baby cooing. He looked to a pile of fibrous, plant-like material and pulled some of it away, revealing a small infant swaddled in more of that same material. “Zarkon’s not here, but I did find someone else. A baby.”

Kolivan made sure to collect the infant and bring them up to the helicopter. Once situated and the raft was retrieved, they returned to the main island where Ulaz, who was contacted on the way, was waiting. The child had been handed over for the doctor to check on, evaluate, and even stabilize if anything was wrong.

“A baby in Zarkon’s raft...” Alfor mumbled as he stood in the hospital, wanting to wait and find out about the child’s well-being. “What could have happened? And where’s Zarkon?”

“We’ll find out.” Kolivan responded. “We’ll find Zarkon.” He looked ahead when Ulaz returned, the baby in his arms cooing happily. “And?”

“Healthy as can be; if he was abandoned, he hadn’t been for long.” Ulaz informed. “He probably wasn’t born long ago, either. A month at most...”

“Abandoned so young… and in such a place...” Alfor shook his head. “The poor dear.” He watched as Ulaz gently passed the child over to Kolivan, letting him hold the little tyke.

“The alert has been issued already about a found baby. For now, though, he hasn’t anyone and we’re struggling to get through to the social workers’ office on the other island.” Ulaz informed. He looked to see how Kolivan held the child, the baby grabbing his braid and making a jovial burbling noise. “He likes you.”

Kolivan raised an eyebrow. He could really tell that? “He’s so… tiny. It’s a miracle he survived.”

“He’ll need a name for now until his family is found or he’s adopted.” Alfor commented. “I can ask around and see if anyone can look after him until we get a hold of the social worker… or maybe even someone would want to adopt him here if we can’t find his family or they didn’t want him...”

Kolivan watched the baby longer, a smile slowly being etched onto his face. “Lotor.” he said. “I think… I’ll call him Lotor.”

“Lotor?” Alfor asked. He then chuckled, not at the name but rather how Kolivan watched the baby in his arms. “I do believe we found him a foster parent.” Even better, Kolivan didn’t argue about it.

-+-present time-+-

“Apparently Dad always wanted a family, but never got around to it before I came into his life.” Lotor stated. He let out a sigh. “It’s sad, though… Alfor was never able to find Zarkon’s boat… or Zarkon for that matter. Searching for years...” He shook his head. “Anyway, what brought on deciding to jump in this puddle of a past?”

“Puddle? That bit of history is more like a freaking ocean.” Allura commented. “It’s strange… all the stories we’ve been told and you just being so strange and mysterious...”

“Gee, thanks.”

“I mean it, Lotor. You’re different… you always have been.” Allura pointed out. “And for so long, they’ve always just seemed to be differences. But now, after meeting Pidge and finding out she could take on a human appearance...” Allura thought it over. “The sensitive hair, holding your breaths for as long as you two do, your reactions to certain things and people… the sharper than average teeth...”

“What are you getting at?” Lotor inquired.

“Well… I don’t know how to go about it the right way, so let’s just rip this band-aid off.” Allura declared. “Lotor, what if, like Pidge, you literally come from the ocean? What if you’re a merman?”

It was a question Lotor didn’t expect. Part of him wanted to tell her that she was probably just imagining it or overthinking things, but now that she did mention it, somehow it made sense. “I… I don’t know.” he admitted. “Is it even possible?”

“Maybe we should talk to Pidge about it; Lance has a day off tomorrow, so odds are they’ll be at home.” Allura stated. “We can talk to them then.”

“Right.” Lotor nodded. Now that Allura opened that door, he was left to wonder about it. It would make so much sense, would it not?


	24. Part of the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group head out to the ocean and away from society for some much desired training. All the while, Matt refuses to give up on looking for his sister.

“Wait, you think Lotor could be a merman?” Lance inquired, looking stunned as he sailed his boat out onto the ocean. They were planning to have Pidge change back to her mermaid form out there and even try to return to her normal size. Allura insisted on her and Lotor joining when she found out and when they were further out, she explained why. “I mean, when you put it that way...”

Lotor was sitting to the side, watching the ocean. Pidge was near him, examining closely as though expecting some obvious sign that he could be of the same species. When seeing them, Lance wondered if Allura’s assumptions were right. It would definitely explain Pidge’s near-constant focus on him when he was around and even explain why Lotor felt intimidated by her. He probably sensed that she was, indeed, a predator.

“But how can someone go this long not knowing if they are one or not?” Lance inquired. Ah, the big question.

“Well, living and being raised a human, he probably never sought out trying to be a merman.” Allura suggested. “Though how he was found as a human baby and not a merman if this is the case...”

“Mermaid magic maybe?” Hunk suggested. “Maybe another did that to him? For him? Er… I mean, we don’t know why but...”

“It’s possible.” Lance mumbled. He then looked to Keith who was typing away on his laptop. “Keith, I sure hope you aren’t writing about this in your blog.”

“Of course not! I’m avoiding things on my part about the mer-folk so I don’t accidentally let slip the truth.” Keith reminded. “I’m just getting into a heavy debate with someone.”

“Most likely about mothman.” Lance sighed.

“Typical Keith.” Allura chuckled.

“Anyway, we’re far enough out, let’s get the anchor set.” Lance got the boat stopped and the anchor in position. “Okay, we’re out here, now it’s time for some mermaid training.”

“Great!” Pidge cheered, quickly discarding her clothes. Hunk and Lance yelped and turned away to give her privacy in that sudden moment; Keith was too distracted with his laptop to look up.

“Cowards.” Allura snickered.

“Gentlemen!” Lance corrected. He barely glanced when he heard a splash. When there was more splashing, he fully looked to see that Pidge took on her mermaid appearance once more. “How’s it feel to swim in the ocean like this again?”

“I miss it so much. I’d feel better if I was my usual size, though.” Pidge declared. She then looked to Lotor. “Well?”

“If Allura is wrong, no one mentions this again.” Lotor commented.

“Mentions what?” Hunk asked. “You’re just checking to see if-oh!” He turned around again to give Lotor privacy as the older male removed his clothes.

“Why you, too?!” Lance covered his eyes.

“So that nothing gets ruined.” Lotor responded, not feeling why he should justify this. Oh well.

Behind the group, Keith was still at his computer. This time, though, he did look up to see Lotor’s glory before the other dove into the ocean. Lance looked over at him to see his expression.

“Seriously, Keith?” Lance inquired.

“I’m a gay man and Lotor’s attractive, that’s all I have to say for myself.” Keith admitted as he went back to his blog.

Lotor came back up and shook out his hair. He fixed the low ponytail it was bound in before looking around. “Okay, so, if I am a merman… any suggestions on changing?”

“While I’m still new to it,” Pidge stated as she swam around the other, “I found that thinking about my fins and tail and wanting that back to help. But… as far as you know, you’ve not had that. If you did, it’d probably be shortly after hatching.”

“Hatching?” Keith had dismissed his laptop and was at the edge of the boat. “So mermaids come from eggs? It’s not live birth?”

“Well, yeah; while we can breathe surface air like mammals, we are mostly aquatic, most never even seeing the surface. We start out in an egg, grow and develop until it’s time to hatch.” Pidge explained. She looked back at Lotor. “I guess if you are one, try to focus on the ocean around you, think of yourself with a tail, gills, and fins.”

“Right… how hard can this be?” Lotor asked. “But if nothing happens after an hour, then I’ll accept I’m just a human and get back on board and dressed.” He nodded and concentrated. Or at least tried to. The others were watching him so expectantly that it made it hard to focus. He decided to take in a deep breath and dive further down and out of their view.

Lotor lowered himself further into the water, eyes closed in concentration and to keep the water out. He wondered what he would look like as a merman. Would he have the same green tones as Pidge? Or perhaps he was a different colour. Were there different types of mermaids and mermen with different fins? He honestly hoped he didn’t look overly simply like some cartoon mermaids; he really hoped that if this was true, he looked rather extravagant with multiple fins or spins.

_If I am a merman… then why did I end up on the surface? Was someone getting rid of me? Or were they protecting me?_ He thought to himself. _I wish I could know more. I wish I could know the truth._

Lotor felt his legs feel tingly, almost as if they had fallen asleep but not as agonizing when he tried to move them. He dared to open one eye, surprised to find that the water didn’t burn it. He looked down and watched as the skin slowly turned a deep purplish-black colour and stuck together. He opened both eyes and watched in awe. His legs grew longer as they merged and the tail slowly formed, the end fin showing to be blue and a fiery orange, reminding him a bit of the colours of his jet ski.

Curious, Lotor looked back to see that upon his back was what he would probably consider a dorsal fin; unlike Pidge’s, which was soft looking and flowed with the currents, his was stiff and rather spiny. He had matching fins on his arms, leading from his elbows to his pinky fingers, and a small set about two-thirds down his tail. He checked his hands over more, seeing the webbing form as his skin took on a purple colour. Feeling his ears, they didn’t feel like how Pidge’s looked, but they still seemed large and webbed.

And breathing. He felt he could actually breathe; he couldn’t tell which set of gills he inhaled through, either the neck or just under his chest, but it was certainly strange.

“Looks like you are a merman! And you grew a bit in this form!” Pidge declared as she swam around him. Lotor opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly closed it. He wasn’t sure how to speak like that. “Oh, right. Well, you’ll want to focus on breathing with the gills on your neck; that’ll help you utilize your voice under and above the surface.” she explained.

“I really...” Lotor put a hand to his throat. He got words out! “I’m really… a merman?” He looked up to the surface, everything looking to clear. It looked even better than as a human diving with goggles on. He swam up to the surface and shook out his hair, looking to the others.

“Yes! I was right!” Allura cheered. “And wow! You look bigger like this.”

“Okay, so Lotor’s a merman. That’s totally a thing now.” Lance declared. He watched Pidge rise up, too. Even small, her mermaid form was a good size, but Lotor made her look smaller. For now, though. She was bound to reach her full size again, right? “Hey Pidge, is Lotor a type with a much bigger size?”

Pidge shook her head. “Sure, there are different races of our kind with different sizes, but this particular race, while bigger than average surface dwellers, this is about the average size, give or take. There are other species that are much bigger.”

Lotor lifted his tail, splashing it into the water a few times. He was visibly getting the hang of things while looking at himself in growing excitement.

“Well, we’ve got time to be out here, so why don’t you guys enjoy the swim and Pidge, you can work on changing your size.” Lance suggested. “You know, Allura, you and I have our dive suits.” He looked back at Hunk and Keith. “Hunk? Keith, you two up to swimming?”

“I’m content manning the deck and blogging.” Keith responded.

“And imagining Lotor again?” Hunk teased, making Keith’s cheeks go red; well, his friend didn’t deny it. “Well, I’m going to stay up here, too. Surfing and swimming are fun and all, but this far out?”

“Sounds fair.” Lance chuckled.

While the group enjoyed their time in the ocean, Pidge did work on trying to get to her larger size. It seemed like she was growing a few times, but she seemed to revert back to the smaller size; at one point she definitely managed to get closer to Lotor’s size, but again, she went back.

“It didn’t work.” Pidge mumbled as she sat on the edge of the boat, working to will her tail into legs at the end of the day. She helped Lotor learn how to return to human and he was excited to succeed in shifting.

“Don’t worry, you’re still learning.” Lance reminded. “You’ll get the hang of it.” He looked to Lotor who was getting dressed, talking to Allura, Hunk, and Keith about how amazing it felt to swim as he did in the ocean. “You did good helping Lotor; he’s so happy.”

“Yeah.” Pidge smiled. “I’m glad to know this was true for him. And it definitely explains why he was worried if I would eat him. But even his species is a predator, though their prey is smaller or shared.” She looked at her tail as it slowly split, the fin dissolving and showing her legs; she laughed when Lance covered her with a large towel. “We’ll come out soon for practice, right?”

“My next day off, we’ll definitely come out together.” Lance stated. “But… you know… if Lotor wants to go out, too, to swim and you go with him, that’d be good to practice together, too.”

“You don’t mind?” Pidge asked. “Sometimes a mate doesn’t like seeing their love with another.”

“I admit, I get jealous feelings, but then when I spend even small moments with you, I’m reminded how much I love you and how much I’m sure you love me.” Lance gently kissed Pidge’s cheek, just shy of the corner of her lip. “I just hope Lotor doesn’t somehow become a rival.”

“If he did, it’d be one-sided because of how much I love you and want to be with you.” Pidge giggled as she returned the gesture.

-+-+-+-

Matt was swimming around when he caught Pidge’s scent. It was brief and a few hours old, but it was there. As was a different scent, one slightly similar but still new to him. “Pidge...” he whispered to himself. “Where are you?” He then caught another scent that was definitely familiar no matter how small it was. Lance. The surface dwell Pidge liked to be with.

“Lance… he’s with Pidge… but… is she a captive, or...” Matt wasn’t sure. He wanted to hope that Pidge’s judgment of the human was right and he was good, but just because he was good didn’t mean others were. And on top of that, there was not only that dangerous one still out and about and then this new one who was with Pidge’s scent; judging by how they lingered, he was certain they were out there together and not at separate times. “One way or another, I’ll find out where you are, Pidge.” He then swam off, formulating a plan in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is now official and we finally get to see it! I had actually planned this for Lotor when he first showed up in the fic. While it was planned, it took a while to actually figure out what he would look like. But I think I did well.  
> And while I don't know yet who Keith may end up with, it doesn't always hurt to look.


	25. Hit the Skies and not the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro doesn't let the fact that he crashed once keep him away from flying. Even if he didn't have his mechanical arm, he would find a way to continue being a pilot.

Shiro tugged on his flight jacket a bit, smiling at how it fit; he may have had it for years, but he never grew tired of seeing it. It may have been old fashioned, but he loved it. It went well with his hobby of working on and flying old style planes. He then looked to his hand, seeing the metal as it completely clashed with the brown leather. It didn’t bother him as much as some people would think, though. That robotic arm was proof that he survived the impossible. He didn’t fully know how, but he survived.

“I wonder if something really was there that saved me.” he mumbled as he looked at himself in the mirror. From the scar that settled on his face to the mechanical arm that he took to very easily, they reminded him that he survived nearly drowning. They reminded him that what happened was real. Sure, he still wondered if he had hallucinated that humanoid face he saw, but part of him felt that it was real.

“You forgot something.” Shiro was caught by surprise when a hat of sorts was put on his head. He fixed it and looked himself over, realizing it was an old aviator hat, complete with a set of goggles. This caused him to look back to see Adam there. “It took a while, but I did find you the perfect one. I thought it’d complete the old pilot look you love so much.”

“Adam.” Shiro smiled. “I’m surprised you’re still indulging in my hobby.”

“Well, you’re always going to be a pilot, I can’t change that.” Adam shook his head. “It’s your passion. And I’m always going to worry about you. But no matter what you pursue, I’ll always worry… and that’s just how I show my love.” He leaned in, kissing Shiro gently on the lips. “So you be safe out there, okay? I know it’s just a routine check and in a Marmora Unit chopper, but… be safe, okay? I almost lost you before...”

“I came back to you before. I’ll always find a way to come back to you.” Shiro reminded. He then looked to his phone when it rang. He was ready to ignore it, but Adam actually went over and grabbed it.

“Hello, you’re reached Takashi’s phone. He’s right now enamored by the fact that he looks like he walked right out of the 1940s, may I take a message for you?” Adam asked, smirking at Shiro trying to stifle his laughter. “Yup, one moment.” He handed the phone over to his lover. “It’s your secret wife calling.”

“Hey Tex. Yes, Adam’s still teasing me about this line of work.” Shiro said as he accepted the phone. “Okay, see you there.” He hung up. “The _missus_ called,” he continued the joke, “looks like it’s time to hit the skies.”

“More sky hitting, less ocean hitting.” Adam reminded as he gave another kiss. “Let me get my shoes on; I’ll walk with you there since I’m heading to AARC anyway.”

The two walked to the docks close to AARC. Around that area, there were the landing pads for the helicopters, most of them being for the Marmora Rescue Unit. As the couple walked, though, Shiro felt his mind wander.

“Takashi?” Adam inquired. “What’s on your mind? You okay?”

“Yeah, just… thinking of my crash.” Shiro admitted. “I can’t get that face out of my mind… and it’s strange… I feel like I’ve seen it elsewhere recently.”

“Really? Do you know where?”

“It’s weird… but that girl that Lance started dating… Pidge, right?” Shiro hoped he got her name right. “It’s like I’ve seen her face before… I know it seems weird, but...”

“I’m sure there’s a logical explanation.” Adam stated. “Just try not to let it keep you up at night, okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll do my best.” Shiro nodded. He then looked ahead when they reached their destination, Tex checking over one of the helicopters with Alfor and Kolivan, making sure it was ready to go out for basic rounds. “See you tonight?”

“Of course.” Adam responded. He gave Shiro a kiss before they parted ways.

Shiro went and greeted the others before getting into the pilot’s station in the chopper. “Just the routine sweep and search?” he asked.

“Indeed.” Alfor commented. “Are you sure you’ll be fine?”

“Physically, I’ve fully recovered and having this arm helps.” Shiro responded as he zipped up his jacket. He put in an earpiece so he could hear the radio before fastening the hat. “Mentally, it feels like each flight makes me stronger.”

“Good to hear.” Alfor nodded, proud of Shiro’s recovery and attitude about flying.

“Okay, everything is in order.” Kolivan responded. “Remember to report anything you see.”

“Don’t we always?” Tex asked, getting into the seat next to Shiro.

Shiro chuckled before doing the final checks. “And we are clear for take-off.” He got the helicopter to raise up and then take off, heading out over the ocean. It was common for the Marmora Rescue Unit of AARC to take off over the oceans, whether someone was reported missing or not, whether there was an accident or not. Sometimes things happen without a report and oftentimes they were on flights looking for anything out of the ordinary for the research team in AARC to investigate. When not flying for his hobby or other small jobs, Shiro often acted as a pilot for AARC and, in connection, the Marmora Rescue Unit.

Keeping an eye on their surroundings and an ear open for the radio, Shiro and Tex were flying over the ocean for about an hour, checking around different routes and making sure there was nothing astray. Further out, though, something caught their attention. Over the radio, they were able to hear a noise that didn’t seem right. It almost sounded melodic, but it had a creepy suspense movie ambiance behind it.

“Shiro, ya hear that?” Tex asked.

“It sounds like one of those games Lance tried to get me to check out before...” Shiro scrunched up his face. “I’m calling it in to the tower.” Tex nodded in confirmation, finding that to be the best choice. “This is Takashi Shirogane, pilot of Marmora Three contacting AARC Tower One. Tower One, do you copy.”

**“I hear you loud and clear, Shiro.”** Krolia’s voice came over the radio. **“What’s going on?”**

“We caught a strange sound over the radio; I’m going to pa-”

“Shiro! Look at that!” Tex called.

“Huh?” Shiro looked out, distracted by Tex’s instruction. He looked down to see a dark shadow in the water below them. “What is that? A sub?”

“It’s movin’ way too fluidly… it’s… it’s like the one the team saw years ago when Lotor was found.” Tex was amazed when he saw it. Unlike last time, though, the shadow became clear, showing a partial, humanoid appearance. It certainly wasn’t a human, that much was obvious with its imposing size.

**“Tex? Shiro? What is it? What’d you find?”** Krolia’s voice was sounding worried.

“We’re not sure… it looks like...” Shiro watched. He realized it looked like some sort of massive mermaid. He then watched as the tail came up, the end being wide and finned. “Holy-”

**“Shiro? Tex? Answ-”**

-+-+-+-

“Shiro? Tex? Answer me! Guys!” Krolia called into the radio. There was a series of noises that she recognized as something crashing into the ocean. “Shit!” She checked the data, hoping to track where the helicopter was so that a team could go out. She stopped, though, when something came through on the radio. “Guys? Shiro, Tex, are you there?” The sound cleared up and she was stunned to hear an eerie sort of melody.

“Krolia?” Thace looked over to his sister, his brows knitted in concern. “Have you gotten through to them?” Krolia shook her head as she unplugged her headphones so that the music she heard would play through the room. Thace looked perplexed. Music? “I’m contacting Kolivan, we need a search party out there ASAP.”

“Right. I’m going to continue tracking; hopefully I can get the coordinates.” Krolia sat back down, getting right to the tracking. She almost couldn’t concentrate, though. She was worried. This was what sounded like Shiro’s second accident and her husband was with him; she was afraid for them both. “Please… please be okay...” she whispered softly.


	26. Out of Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tex and Shiro are missing and Lance and his friends decide they need to help find them. Good thing they have some aquatic help on their side, right?

“Huh? Wait, Mom, deep breaths.” Keith said over the phone. “What happened?” He listened to his mother on the other end of the line. “R-right… yeah… should I… Okay… yes, Mom… I understand.” He slowly pulled the phone away and tapped the _end call_ button.

“Keith? Buddy?” Lance asked, looking over. “What’s wrong?”

“Dad’s missing… So is Shiro.” It pained Keith to say those words. “They were doing a routine sweep… and… they went missing… The Marmora Unit has already sent out search and rescue teams but...”

“Oh no...” Hunk covered his mouth in shock. “Is… is there anything we can do to help?”

Keith was silent. He then looked to Pidge. “Pidge, I know it’s risky with all the search teams out there, but… do you think you could do something? Like help search?”

Pidge was in thought. Shiro. She had saved him before but now he was missing. Did his sky-ship go down again? Something could have brought it down, right? She then nodded. “If you guys can get me close enough to where he last was, then I should be able to.” she assured.

“Then let’s get going.” Lance stated. The group wasted no time in getting to his boat, ready to set sail. Before they left the dock, though, they heard Lotor’s motorcycle. After a few minutes, the two were joining them. “What are you doing?”

“I figured you would be going out in helping with the search.” Allura responded. “So, we came to join you; Lotor was hoping to get his fins going and dive down.”

“If I dive down, perhaps I could find something others would miss.” Lotor explained. “I just need to be careful so I don’t get seen...”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m here.” Pidge commented. “You need to learn a basic skill our species learn very quickly and early on, so this is the best time to learn.”

“Skill?” Hunk inquired. He wasn’t the only one curious; the other humans wanted to know what this was about.

“One that has kept us safe for generations.” Pidge responded.

“Well then,” Lance said, “let’s set sail. We’ve got missing pilots to find.” He got his boat separated from the dock and went out to sea. “So, does anyone know the coordinates we need to look for?” he inquired.

“Mom didn’t give me that information.” Keith shook his head.

“I kinda sorta maybe… liberated that detail from AARC.” Allura gave a bit of a guilty smile. She wrote down the information and gave it to Lance.

“Okay, we have our heading.” Lance nodded. “I’ll try to get us as close as we can, but no doubt we’ll need to keep our distance so you two don’t get caught.”

“We should get changed before we arrive so we can just slip in with ease.” Pidge commented as she wasted no time getting out of her clothes. The others looked away while Pidge and Lotor willed themselves to change, hoping they could without being in water. Luckily they were able to, ready to go when they neared their location.

“The radar shows another boat closer to the coordinates that I got; this may be the closest we can get.” Allura responded.

“Then this is where we dive.” Pidge said, scooting closer to the edge of the boat with Keith’s help; Hunk helped move Lotor as well. “We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

“We’ll be here.” Lance nodded. “Be careful… I don’t want you getting hurt or captured.” While his words applied to both Lotor and Pidge, his heart prayed for Pidge’s safety especially. He didn’t want anything to happen to her, whether it be the ocean’s doing or mankind’s.

Pidge nodded before pushing off, landing in the water. Lotor followed suit and the two dove down further to keep out of sight.

“So, how do we go near without being spotted?” Lotor inquired.

“It’s through basic magic; our species has long since developed the ability to use magic, allowing us to conceal our appearances. In a sense, we’re practically invisible.” Pidge commented. “Even young ones with hardly any control can.”

“Okay, so… do I just...” Lotor looked around. “Imagine myself blending in with my surroundings?”

“Actually… yeah.” Pidge blinked. “You catch on pretty quick. Just focus on your surroundings, sink into them and let yourself just… vanish.” She backed off a bit before doing as she said, envisioning herself the same colour of the ocean. The water that reflected the different surfaces, the sediment from below that would sometimes rise up, the life from other creatures to plants, she saw herself blending in in her mind. As she saw it in her mind, she nearly disappeared. Humans would not see her, but Lotor was able to make out a very subtle distortion.

“Amazing.” Lotor was in awe. He hoped he could do the same as he thought about what he wanted. If a young mer-child could do this, then so could he, right? He hoped and hoped, willing himself to vanish. He then looked himself over, noticing his colours were different. “It worked?”

“It did. Good job, Lotor.” Pidge made a trilling noise. “Now, let’s go search.” She took the lead, moving fast but also carefully, making sure not to stir up any sediment on the floor of the ocean or disturb anything or anyone; they couldn’t risk getting caught.

“Pidge, look.” Lotor noticed some debris. “Those are fragments from a Marmora chopper.”

“Huh?” Pidge was confused.

“It’s what we sometimes call helicopters used by the rescue unit. They’re easily identified by their bright orange and white colouring, letting them be easily spotted.” Lotor explained. He looked around. Nearby and on the surface, there was a boat; it was part of the rescue team. With a nearby boat, he was cautious, keeping an eye out for any divers. “They can’t see us, right?”

“Correct. We’re virtually invisible.” Pidge commented, her voice soft. “But we need to be cautious; they can still hear and understand us… and I doubt you can speak the mother tongue; you never had been taught. Otherwise they would just hear mostly a melodic sound, not knowing our words at all.” Carefully, she moved slowly, heading down closer to the crash. The surface dwellers weren’t exactly near, they were probably in their boat, but she didn’t let her guard down.

“There are...” Lotor blinked. He never realized how strong his nose was, even under water. “I can smell different scents. And one of them… it smells like Adam’s cologne. Adam wasn’t with them… so it probably lingered on Shiro.” He looked around the debris, most of the helicopter intact. “But… there are scents I don’t know...”

“Others like ourselves, different species.” Pidge commented. She dared to go into the busted window of the helicopter, checking inside. “There are different ones… some are familiar, some aren’t… my guess is others ventured near here to check out what happened… but...”

“Pidge?”

“Matt… Matt’s scent is here. My older brother.” Pidge was confused. “But… why would he… he does his best to avoid the surface dwellers unless...” She realized he must have been searching for her. She had been living with Lance for a while, she hadn’t been able to return and Lance hadn’t been able to find him. “Oh no… this… this is my fault...”

“Pidge, you didn’t cause the crash; it’s not your fault.” Lotor looked into the helicopter, watching the currently-smaller mermaid. “Would he hurt them? If he caused the crash...”

Pidge wondered if her brother would. Part of her was sure he would, but another part of her was certain he wouldn’t do anything too bad. “No blood or death scent… he probably took them to question them, hoping to find me… but I don’t know where...”

“Right.” Lotor nodded. “We can search elsewhere then… huh? Wait a moment… Pidge, you see that box there? To your right?”

Pidge looked and picked it up. “This?”

“Yes! That’s the _black box_ , it records data.” Lotor smiled. He wondered if they really should take it. Wasn’t that a crime? Taking evidence from an accident? But human rules no longer applied. “Let’s get that back to the others; Allura and Keith should be able to get into it and get the data from it, maybe even audio recordings.” He offered a smile. “Maybe a clue was left behind.”

Pidge nodded. “Right. Then let’s get back to the others.” she commented before swimming out. She stopped and looked around. “Lotor… you feel that?”

“Feel...” Lotor realized he did feel something. He didn’t think much of it at first, thinking it was just a merman sensation he wasn’t used to yet, but he definitely felt different about it now that Pidge mentioned it. “Are we being watched? By a predator?”

“Maybe… one with strong magic, too.” Pidge nudged Lotor. “Let’s hurry back.”

“Right.” Lotor nodded before swimming off, Pidge right with him and with the box in her arms.

-+-+-+-

Shiro grumbled as he felt water drip on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. “Ugh… what happened...” he asked. He looked over to see Tex also sitting up, the older man rubbing his head. “Tex, you okay?”

“Yeah, just peachy.” Tex assured. “Gonna have a headache, but I’m still alive.” He looked around their surroundings. A cave. He couldn’t see an exit right off. His attention soon came to a bubbling noise he heard; even Shiro noticed it.

What neither human expected was something large to raise up. A head? Then those large eyes. Shiro almost swore he saw those eyes before, even before this crash. The previous one? The thing that saved him? No, this wasn’t the same individual; they had to be the same species, but they were different in the end.

“Shiro m’boy, either I hit m’head harder than I thought… or I’m lookin’ at a giant creature…” Tex didn’t know if he could believe his eyes with this.

“I think we’re definitely looking at a giant sea creature...” Shiro responded. He then dared to get up and approach the water. If this thing really wanted them killed, it would have done so already, right? There had to be a reason they were attacked and brought to that cave. “Why did you take us?” he asked. “We did nothing wrong!”

The sea creature, Matt, blinked. He then raised his head more and out of the water, showing his mouth and the fangs that filled it. “I want my sister… and you surface dwellers may be my ticket to finding her.” he hissed out.


	27. The Black Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets together to go over the evidence they found, meanwhile Shiro and Tex come face to enormous face with a concerned and possibly angry older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember dear readers, no matter what, do not take evidence from any investigation. Doing so is a crime and that is bad.   
> Well, without further ado, enjoy the chapter.

“Guys, isn’t this a crime?” Hunk asked once they were back home. Or rather they were mostly back home. They had remained on the boat, but they had it docked near the house. All the while, Pidge and Lotor kept swimming around, stretching their tails and enjoy the ocean while the others researched the information on the black box. “We literally stole a vital piece of evidence in the accident.”

“Can it be considered illegal when two merfolk are the ones who took it?” Keith inquired, smirking a bit.

“Considering we know about it, what it is, and still not report it? Well, it’s best to just not think about it.” Allura stated as she worked to get into the data. “Besides, if another mer did this, we can’t risk the research team going out to find them; not everyone is like our group. I mean, Father wouldn’t try to hurt them, but still...” She went back to work, hoping to extract the data.

“Well, hopefully this thing does have data on it that could help us find Shiro and Tex.” Lance sighed.

“Yeah...” Keith nodded in agreement. He watched Allura work. This was their biggest ticket to finding his dad and good friend; he didn’t know what he would do if he lost them. He almost lost Shiro before, they all did, but he came back thanks to Pidge. Now he could only hope they could bring him back again as well as his father.

“Yes! I got it! And getting the audio files… let’s play them.” Allura nodded as she played the audio. At first they heard the ambiance that caught Pidge’s attention, getting her to call for them to bring the laptop close so she and Lotor could listen better while they stayed in the water. After a moment, Tex and Shiro started speaking, trying to identify the noise and reporting it to AARC where Krolia responded.

_**“Shiro, ya hear that?”** _

_**“It sounds like one of those games Lance tried to get me to check out before… I’m calling it in to the tower. This is Takashi Shirogane, pilot of Marmora Three contacting AARC Tower One. Tower One, do you copy.”** _

_**“I hear you loud and clear, Shiro. What’s going on?”** _

_**“We caught a strange sound over the radio; I’m going to pa-”** _

_**“Shiro! Look at that!”** _

_**“Huh? What is that? A sub?”** _

_**“It’s movin’ way too fluidly… it’s… it’s like the one the team saw years ago when Lotor was found.”** _

_**“Tex? Shiro? What is it? What’d you find?”** _

_**“We’re not sure… it looks like… Holy-”** _

_**“Shiro? Tex? Answ-”** _

The talking was cut off and there was the horrendous sound of the crash. The helicopter, though, kept recording for several moments longer; the joy of the box used in that era, especially by AARC, they record data for hours before the incident and could continue for hours after, depending on the damage. It was developed that way for the safety of others so that when the box would be found, they could find out what happened better.

After the crash, they listened. Water bubbled, most likely filling up the chopper’s interior. The eerie melody that had been heard continued on, even growing nearer as Krolia’s voice could still be heard over the radio and being recorded. Had Shiro and Tex been knocked out? Most likely. After a couple of minutes, the melody changed before fading, as though whoever made it was leaving. There was a moment longer without the melody and Krolia continued to call out for them; Thace could be heard in the background calling for search and rescue teams to start mobilizing.

Then there was a new melody. This one in a different tone as it drew nearer. The song changed to match the one Allura had recorded the day she and Lotor went out to get some data before they lost all power.

The black box should have continued recording for hours, but something… someone caused it to lose power and cease its recordings. Whether it was intentional or not, that was unclear. What was clear, especially to Pidge and Lotor, there were definitely two different merfolk there.

“It sounds like… the one recorded when Allura and Lotor lost power.” Hunk said. “I mean, I don’t want to assume all mer people sound the same but...”

“It is definitely the same voice.” Pidge nodded. “That voice was there when Shiro was brought down the first time, when you guys lost power, and again when Shiro went down again… but it wasn’t what brought Shiro and Keith’s dad down this time...” She sighed. “The other one… I don’t know that spell… but I do know the voice...” She looked downcast. “My brother brought them down… and I think it’s because he’s looking for me...”

“Brother...” Keith mumbled.

Lance looked to Pidge, a questioning look in his eyes. The mermaid nodded, already knowing his question and giving him confirmation to say. “Her older brother, Matt. Much bigger and very protective… scared the daylights out of me when I first met him, actually.” he explained. “But… I don’t think he’ll actually hurt them. I think he just wants answers. We just gotta find Matt.”

“I would ask how hard it is to find a giant merman, but… I’m learning there’s so much more to things than human logic could fully comprehend.” Allura admitted. “Pidge, do you think you could track him?”

“If I was bigger, I’d be able to cover more ocean, but...” Pidge sighed. “I don’t know how easy it would be like this...”

“He’ll still be searching for you, right? Maybe we should come out whenever possible?” Hunk suggested. “And whoever isn’t working on other days, come out with Pidge and start searching so she’s not alone and has backup if needed?”

“That’s probably our best idea.” Allura nodded. “Now we have to worry about the black box… we can’t risk the others connecting the dots… but keeping it...”

“I may be able to damage it further so that they can’t get any information out of it, then we can put it back, or hide it close enough to the wreck.” Pidge suggested.

“Then let’s do that before the day is over.” Lance nodded. “Perhaps while we’re out, we may catch Matt, too.”

-+-+-+-

“I want my sister, and you surface dwellers may be my ticket to finding her.” Matt hissed.

“Finding her?” Shiro asked. “Look, whatever you think we did, I can assure you we did nothing.” He couldn’t understand what Matt was getting at. What he did understand was that the enormous merman was upset and worried. Well, he was looking for a family member, a sister to be exact. If he had to guess, Matt was an older brother. “But… if it’s possible, I would love to help you find her.”

Matt snarled a bit, baring his large, extremely sharp, and immensely dangerous teeth. “You think I can trust you surface dwellers that much?” he inquired. “First Pidge finds some two-leg named Lance and then she’s gone one day...”

“Wait… did he just say _Pidge n’ Lance_?” Tex asked. Hearing him, Matt’s ears twitched.

“Pidge… she wouldn’t happen to be a young girl, would she? Messy brown hair, big honey coloured eyes? Likes to watch the fish at AARC?” Shiro asked. “Okay, maybe that last part is harder to know since you’re-” Shiro didn’t get to finish that. In a split moment, Matt had changed not only his size but also appearance and was right in front of Shiro, hands firmly grasping his his shoulders as he stood right before the pilot. Shiro didn’t expect not only the change in size, but also for the merman to look like a normal human, save for the teeth in his mouth still being sharper than those of the average human, especially what seemed to be a double set of canine teeth. However, when he finally focused on Matt, keeping his eyes from drifting downward, he saw those eyes and hair, a lighter shade of brown but close enough and the eyes being the exact colour.

“Holy shit...” Shiro blinked.

“You’ve seen her? She’s… she’s taken...” Matt back up. “Oh no… she wasn’t supposed to… oh depths… oh sweet merciful depths…”

“Oh shit… Pidge is… oh… ooh...” Shiro staggered back. His knees gave way and he quickly found himself on the ground. “That’s why she seemed so familiar… she was the one who saved me...”

“You’re… the one she saved when your sky-ship went down?” Matt inquired. His gaze went from the astonished wide eyes to a hardened look, though it wasn’t quite a glare. “You’ll take me to her, right? If I return you two to your island, you’ll lead me back to Pidge?”

“That’s all it’ll take?” Shiro asked. He then looked to Tex. “What do you think?”

“I think if we dun do it, we got lots to lose. But if we do, we ain’t got a thing to lose.” Tex stated. “’sides, he got the same look Keith did when you went missin’; he’s just missin’ his sis an’ I think it’d be wrong if we dun help ‘im out.” He then looked to Matt. “Though I’d’ve appreciated it if ya didn’t crash us… I do understand you were worried.”

“Then it’s settled… you take us back, we’ll… Um...” Shiro covered his eyes.

“Really, Shiro? C’mon, yer engaged t’ Adam. It ain’t yer first time seein’ such a thing.” Tex sighed. “Sorry ‘bout him, he’s… awkward but polite.”

“Two-leggeds are weird...” Matt mumbled as he turned and dove back into the water. When he came back up, he had allowed himself to take his mer-form, though he remained smaller. “Let me check the area first; there have been other threats out there, so...” He dove down, his tail flicking up before he left.

“You ain’t considerin’ yer options, are ya, m’boy?” Tex inquired.

“No, but… I really shouldn’t be _at the museum_.” Shiro shook his head, earning a bit of a laugh from Tex. He heard another splash and finally looked, seeing Matt back. “Ready to get us out of here?”

“We’ll need to wait a while longer… there are scents I don’t trust that aretoo close… I don’t know how well I’d be able to safely get you back with others near.” Matt admitted. Shiro honestly wondered how bad those _others_ could be. Matt was normally enormous, right? What did he have to worry about? He didn’t voice it, though, and Matt continued to speak. “But I will get you home, I promise.”

“Looks like we’re waitin’ a bit longer.” Tex sighed. “I sure hope the others ain’t worryin’ too much...”

“We’ll be back before you know it.” Shiro assured. “I guess this gives me time to think of a cover story for how we got back, too...” He looked to Matt, seeing him swim in circles. He could see the proof right there, but it was still hard to believe. Mermaids and mermen existed, they could change their sizes and even go back and forth between mer and human, it had to be a dream, right? A pinch to his arm told him otherwise. “This is all real, isn’t it?”

“Seems so.” Tex agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, do not take any evidence from any investigation, whether it's still at the site, already collected, or whatever. Taking evidence, even if you return it, is a crime and you should not do such things. I don't see why I need to tell you this, but it is better to be safe than sorry. I probably should have said this in the previous chapter, too, but, well, I'm saying it now.


	28. Red Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink skies at night, a sailor's delight.  
> Red skies at morning, a sailor's warning.   
> Something lurks in the waters below and even the most prepared of sailors cannot always fight it.

“I’m sorry to ask this of you, but...” Alfor sighed as he watched his nephew on the boat.

“Don’t worry, Tío Alfor,” Lance smiled. “It’s just a delivery to make in the morning. If I go at daybreak, I’ll be back before too long.” He got the cargo, a crate of parts for one of the AARC locations on another island, situated and strapped down. It wasn’t too far, especially for Lance, but Alfor still needed some assistance. With Shiro and Tex’s disappearance, AARC had been kept up with the search. “Besides, I’ve made lots of deliveries for you. Isn’t that one of the jobs I took up when you convinced Mama to let me stay on the island?”

“True, true.” Alfor nodded. “It just worries me… twice now Shiro went down...” He sighed. He was worried about what could have caused those and if it would affect others. “I hope that he will be found again… same for Tex. And in a good way.”

“And hopefully not missing anymore limbs?” Lance tried to joke. Alfor smirked a bit and gently shoved his nephew.

“Anyway, we have the cargo in place, ready for departure in the morning.” Alfor commented. “Which means we have time to talk.”

“Talk?”

“About your girlfriend.” Alfor practically sang that statement. “Ah, my dear little nephew has a girlfriend. I think it’s cute. And I’ve seen her around when you bring her by.”

Lance blushed a bit, thinking of Pidge. Knowing he and Pidge were dating made him happy; having others remind him was nice but also a little embarrassing.

“Pidge really is wonderful. And she loves me, quirks and all.” Lance commented. “And while we don’t seem overly gushy like romance novels, it is nice being with her. Swimming, talking, watching shows and movies. We have a lot of common interests and we don’t let our differences get the better of us.”

“Falling in love with someone is one thing; falling in love with someone you see as a very dear friend, now that’s perfect.” Alfor smile. “You know, Melanor and I met one day, quickly hit it off very well, became quick friends, and… fell in love. Like it just happened. And look us now, still married, we have a wonderful daughter, our family is much bigger since everyone in AARC is family to us, blood or no blood.” He ruffled his nephew’s hair a bit. “Even when we disagree, we can still look back, see our love and friendship, and continue going. And I hope you and Pidge have that, too.”

“I hope so too.” Lance nodded. “It’s like… we come from different worlds.” That was an understatement, but Lance wasn’t about to tell his uncle he was dating a mermaid. “But I think despite that, we do so well.”

“As long as you’re not afraid, then it should go well.” Alfor commented. “Remember, fear breeds anger, anger breeds hatred. Caution, though, leads to being watchful and learning. Learning leads understanding. And understanding brings us together.”

Lance smiled. “You’re right. And… I think Pidge’s and my understanding of our similarities and differences will definitely help things with our relationship.”

“Good.” Alfor nodded. He then nudged the younger man. “Well, you best get a good rest tonight. I know cargo deliveries aren’t hard for you, but it’s good to get proper sleep.”

“Yeah.” Lance nodded. They left Lance’s boat and parted ways. Lance headed back home since the boat was left at the AARC dock to be loaded. When he got there, he found Pidge just getting back from searching the waters with Lotor and Allura as well as delivering the damaged black box. “Our timing is great.” he commented.

“Lance!” Pidge cheered, happily going over and hugging him.

“Any luck out there?”

Pidge sighed. “No, not yet.” she commented. “But it’s hardly been a day.” She tilted her head to the side. “So what did your uncle need?”

“A delivery boy.” Lance hummed. “One of my jobs is to make deliveries to other islands, especially if the others are busy. And with the search for Shiro and Tex going on, they’re definitely busy. “And… he also wanted to talk. About you and me.”

“Does he… not approve?” Pidge asked, looking worried.

“The opposite; he approves fully and hopes our relationship will be like his and Tía Melanor’s. Lasting, happy, not without its faults but they always remember their love.” Lance hugged Pidge closely, kissing the top of her head. “And I think that’s how ours is gonna be.”

“I think so, too.” Pidge nodded. “Can I… can I go with you for the delivery?”

Lance wanted to say _yes_ , but he knew they had to find Matt if they were going to find the others. “I need you to stay behind and keep searching with the others.” It pained him to say those words, but he felt it was best. “We need to find them… not that I’m worried about them with Matt, but… that other one who keeps shutting things down...”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Pidge nodded. “You’ll be quick and join us?”

“As if anything could stop me.” Lance reminded. “Now, let’s go in; I’m sure Hunk’s made up a delicious supper.”

“I can smell it and it smells amazing already.” Pidge cooed, walking inside the home, her arms wrapped around one of his.

-+-+-+-

“The sun is starting to rise.” Matt reported as he returned to the cave again. “The scents have cleared and we’re good for me to return you to your island.”

“Thanks.” Shiro nodded. “Er… you know, we never exchanged names. I’m Shiro. This is… well…”

“Ev’ry’un calls me _Tex_. It’s a nickname, but that’s all they call me by.” Tex chuckled. “At this point, I’m sure ‘bout half the guys at AARC dun even know my real name.”

Matt grumbled a bit, blowing bubbles into the water around him. “Matt.” he informed them. He then took on his larger appearance. “I’ll get you there faster like this this… You got your story?”

“Yeah.” Shiro nodded. “But… you really got a boat?”

“Don’t doubt our kind, we know how to handle things and blend in if necessary.” Matt lifted his head and spoke a spell before putting a bubble around the two surface dwellers. Trapping them? No, protecting them. He brought them underwater, the bubble keeping them from drowning. He then swam off, concealing his appearance to seem invisible as he went to another island that was remote and held a few supplies.

Matt didn’t do it often, but sometimes he found himself on the surface, entering the human domains. He would use a boat he actually had hidden to get there, appearing as a normal human. It was with that boat that he planned to get Shiro and Tex back home

-+-+-+-

Lance had set out on his job, delivering the supplies he got from Alfor. The sun was barely rising and he was further out. He looked out to the horizon, watching as the sun bathed the sky and ocean in a fiery red.

“Red skies in the morning, sailors take warning.” he whispered to himself, the old staying fresh in his mind. While that did not always apply, especially in different parts of the world and with how mother nature would spring surprises on them, he still felt his gut sink.

“Okay, Lance, no time to get superstitious.” he told himself. “No time to...” He stopped. The noise of his boat’s engine slowly died. As did its lights. “Oh crap...” He looked around before moving to get the sail up. He did not like the sounds, or there lack of, of the boat stopping. He knew the other incidences, even hearing the sounds, well enough to know if he was not cautious and did not get to land soon, things would not bode well for him.

“Okay, Lance, let’s not panic. Let’s keep calm and...” He stopped. He could hear music coming from beneath the boat, coming up from under the waves. As curious as he was, he didn’t dare go to the edge of the boat to check on it; that would be peak dumbass in a horror movie.

But this was reality and not a horror movie. And whatever lurked in the waters, it didn’t care if someone was diligent or reckless. Lance went to his boat’s cabin, praying and hoping the radio managed to still work. When Shiro’s plane first went down, it worked long enough to send out the distress; maybe he would be lucky, too.

“This is Lance of the Guardian of the Sea. I’ve lost power to my boat and am trying to sail to shore. Something is out here; I repeat, something dangerous is out here!” he called into the radio. He listened. There was some power, but it wasn’t much since the static he picked up was soft. He couldn’t give up, so he repeated his message.

When the waters grew rough, jostling his boat around, he knew things were not going well. He was halfway through repeating himself for the fourth time, hoping there had been enough power to relay the message, when the boat was capsized and Lance was on the ceiling of his cabin as it quickly filled with water.

-+-+-+-

The last time Shiro crashed and returned home, he woke up confused in a hospital and missing an arm. This time was better. He watched as Matt brought in his boat to the AARC docks after calling in that he would be arriving. Shiro watched, seeing the others there waiting, looking excited.

“Takashi!” Adam called once the boat docked and the ramp was set.

“Adam...” Shiro had a big grin on his face as he ran over, picking up the love of his life and spinning a bit. He got so excited, he fell back, landing on the ramp with his fiance on his lap, neither hurt. “Oh I missed you so much.”

“You freaking curse, you had me so scared.” Adam cried a bit before kissing Shiro all over his face. “How… how did...”

“Thankfully we survived, hardly scratched up. Matt here found us drifting and gave us a lift back home.” Shiro looked back at Matt, motioning to him. Dressed in shorts and a sleeveless shirt, Matt stepped up to the ramp, but didn’t yet descend; he let Tex pass first to go and greet his wife and son, happy to be with them.

“Thanks for bringing them back. Takashi may be an idiot, but he’s my idiot and I love him.” Adam told the merman before getting up, helping Shiro back to his feet.

“Shiro, it’s good you’re safe. You, too, Tex.” Alfor told them, glad to have this happy moment. “It’s a miracle that you’ve survived. And you...” He looked to Matt, seeing him step down from his boat. He could see how much he looked like Pidge, but he didn’t mention that yet. “You have my sincerest gratitude from the bottom of my heart.” He was a social man and was quick to pull Matt into a surprising hug, stunning the merman. When he pulled away, he smiled. “If there is any way we can repay you...”

“I’m just… doing the right thing.” Matt commented, a little guilty at getting this reception after he was the one who crashed the helicopter. “And locating my sister.” He didn’t want to mention her going missing, he didn’t know how well that would be received, and he certainly didn’t want the others prying about that.

“Hmm? Ah, you must mean Pidge.” Alfor commented. “You look so much like her.”

_Pidge must get around…_ Matt thought, getting the feeling that Pidge definitely was no prisoner of the surface dwellers. He then looked around Alfor when someone approached the welcoming party. _Something’s not right…_ he thought.

“Hmm?” Alfor looked back to see Thace. “Ah, Thace, were the rescue parties informed?”

“About that, sir...” Thace sighed. “I had to keep them out there. We’ve had another accident and disappearance.”

“What do you mean?” Alfor’s expression dropped from happiness to concern in an instant. “Who?”

“Lance’s boat was found overturned and he’s nowhere with it.” Thace responded. “I’m sorry, sir, your nephew is missing.”


	29. "They just keep getting bigger."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lance missing, Pidge is worried and will stop at nothing to find him. Except for some unplanned obstacles.

Keith didn’t register Matt being there or how much he looked like Pidge. He was more focused on Shiro’s return and, more importantly, his reunion with his father. He was relieved to find out that his dad was safe and was quick to hug Tex along with Krolia. But then the news came.

Lance was missing.

One of the rescue parties was returning when they had spotted the boat. They were quick to call it in and even check it out, hoping for any signs of the captain. But Lance was nowhere to be found.

Keith separated himself from the others and quickly called Hunk, knowing he was back by the villa with Pidge and Lotor, the two mers having gotten back from an early morning search and heard the news. He had to let them know; he was sure that Pidge and Lotor were exhausted from their search, but the sooner they could get out there, then hopefully the better.

 **“Lotor and Pidge were quick to get out there and start searching; Lotor’s jet ski is here, so Allura’s planning on going out to join them.”** Hunk said on the phone after Keith informed them. **“Do… do you think Lance is okay? Do you think it has to do with Pidge’s brother?”**

“I’m not sure… I mean, Dad and Shiro are back.” Keith sighed. “But we have to hope he’s fine.” He then looked over, seeing Shiro approach him along with Matt; Adam went to help get things in order with the search teams, hoping they could find Lance ASAP, and Shiro wasn’t exactly allowed on a search until he was evaluated by Ulaz. It was then that he noticed Matt there and how much he looked like Pidge in her human appearance. Worse yet, the young man couldn’t help but think he was really cute. “Um… Hunk? Shiro wants something, so I’m gonna let you go. Call if you get any updates.”

**“Copy that.”**

“Sh-Shiro, h-how… how are...” Keith couldn’t stop staring at Matt. Yes, he was pleased that Shiro and his dad were safe, yes, he was worried about Lance, but holy crow! Matt wasn’t cute, he was down right gorgeous.

“Keith, is Pidge still at the villa?” Shiro asked. Keith blinked, not yet registering Shiro’s words. “Keith? It’s kinda… necessary. This is Matt, Pidge’s brother. He’s… well, looking for her and…” Shiro noticed that Keith’s eyes were wide and staring. “Um, Keith?”

“Wait… brother?” Keith asked, looking up at Shiro some then back to Matt. His cheeks turned a deep red. Holy crow, that meant the sexy new guy on the island was a merman. “Oh no… Pidge’s brother is not only a cryptid but super hot…”

“Um… what?” Matt was befuddled. He looked to Shiro for some confirmation.

“Cryptid? Wait… you know?” Shiro looked back and forth between the two. He then shook his head. “That doesn’t matter. Keith, if possible, we need to find Pidge.”

“Um… well...” Keith sighed, realizing he couldn’t hide the fact that Pidge took off to locate Lance since he informed them of the other’s disappearance.

Pidge swam to locate Lance’s boat. At this point, she didn’t even care if other searchers were near it, trying to find out what happened to the boat and, hopefully, what could have happened to him. She didn’t want Lance to be harmed; she didn’t want him to be missing.

“Pidge, slow down; if there are divers in the area, we’re going to get caught.” Lotor called after her; he was fast, but with Pidge’s determination, it took a lot just to keep up.

“I don’t care! I have to find him, Lotor! I have to find Lance!” Pidge thought she was crying, but with the ocean around them, she couldn’t tell. If she did shed tears, then the water was carrying them away. She didn’t stop until Lotor finally caught hold of her, entwining his tail around her. “Let me go! I need to find Lance before something happens to him!”

“And what will you do to help him if something happens to you?” Lotor snapped, getting Pidge to jerk and realize she was rather hysterical. “If you get hurt… if you get caught… if you run yourself to exhaustion...” He pressed his forehead to the back of Pidge’s head as he carefully wrapped his arms around her. Protective. Gentle. The hold reminded her of her brother when they were younger. “We’ll find Lance, but we won’t get far if you don’t stop to take a breath. You’re exhausted… that exhaustion is going to be your undoing.”

Pidge made sobbing noises, upset. “I’m so scared… what if something bad happened to him? What if Lance is...”

“We’ll find him, we won’t give up.” Lotor assured.

Pidge nodded as she managed to control her crying. She settled down and didn’t even swim off when Lotor untangled their tails. “I’m just really worried. What if he’s...”

“Let’s not think of that.” Lotor stated. “Alfor likes to believe that even after weeks, some people can still be alive. He’s had cases like that and Lance is resourceful; he’ll find a way to survive until he can come back home, whether we find him first or not. We won’t think of the worst.”

Pidge smiled softly, her fins twitching. “Thanks.” she said. Her ears then twitched as a different and somewhat familiar scent caught her attention. “Lotor… you smell that?”

“Yeah… where have...” Lotor pulled in closer to Pidge, partially out of protectiveness, partially out of fear, when he felt something swim around and affecting the currents. He picked up a distortion, able to tell that another mer was there and concealing themselves. “I’m going to guess whoever this guy is, they’re no friend, huh?”

“This feeling of danger? Definitely not a friend...” Pidge mumbled. The other mer’s concealment vanished, revealing a larger mer with one arm and a patch over his eye. His body was shades of purple, the torso and face being somewhat of a mauve colour while his tail was much darker with the fin at the end being vertical. Where his arm was missing, a sort of purple magic had formed, somewhat creating a new one.

Pidge and Lotor realized in that moment who he was.

“Oh… that… that explains why Sendak intimidated me so much.” Lotor admitted, staring at the other mer and realizing just how big he was. Lotor’s head down to his pelvis was probably as long as Sendak’s head and that was frightening.

“You’re a tricky one to find, little guardian.” Sendak commented, swimming slow circles around the two friends; Pidge growled at him in response. “And when found, you’re a pain to separate from others.” The fins along his back and at the front of his tail twitched a bit. “But here you are now.” He charged at the other two, Pidge and Lotor separating and splitting off from each other, both dodging the larger mer.

“Just what are you planning?” Lotor called. “Did you do something to Lance?”

“He wasn’t mine to deal with.” Sendak responded, going around and readying himself for another strike. “I’m just meant to snatch the little guardian?”

“Guardian?” Lotor questioned. He got out of the way when Sendak tried to go at him again. “Pidge, do you know what he’s talking about?”

“ _Guardian_ is a common way to call the type of mer I am due to our sizes and our race being appointed as protectors.” Pidge informed. “We’re meant to protect others and the ocean.” She swam down and dodged Sendak when he went at her. With Sendak getting closer and closer to hitting them, she was really worried. She recognized Sendak’s race very easily; while not always magically inclined, having some basics such as the cloaking, they were fast despite their size and shape and their claws were some of the most dangerous of the mer species. And they were notorious for their strength, able to smack prey or an enemy with their tails rather painfully to the target. In Pidge’s size, that would definitely hurt.

If she were larger, she felt it would be a lot easier on her part, but she hadn’t figured that out yet.

Sendak rounded on them again, this time going after Lotor. While Lotor had adapted very well to swimming in that form, he was still new to it, especially in terms of fighting another mer, especially one of a different size. It was no surprise when Sendak managed to charge into him, shoving him down into the ocean bed and making Pidge’s friend cry out. It wasn’t serious, but it did hurt.

“Stay put if you know what’s good for you.” Sendak snarled as he grabbed hold of Lotor and gave a final shove. He then spun with ease and swam right at Pidge, quick to grab her while she worried about Lotor’s safety.

“Let me go!” Pidge thrashed about, her tail flipping up and trying to smack Sendak’s wrist. Curse that small form.

“Quit your screeching; I don’t even think that little human you like made this much noise.” Sendak smirked. “Then again, I don’t even know if he was conscious.”

Pidge’s eyes snapped open wide. Even if Sendak didn’t do anything, he had still been there and seen it, right? That had to be it. It both encouraged and pissed her off. She had to find Lance and Sendak knew more than she originally thought.

“Where. Is. Lance!” Pidge snarled as she wished she was larger, wanting the strength to find her boyfriend. At first she thought something was off as Sendak grew smaller and soon enough, he let go, not that he could continue holding her, and backed off, but then she realized it was her own body growing. The adrenaline coursing through her nearly covered the tingling sensation, like revealing skin that had been covered for too long, that was felt as she grew. Before long, she was nearly twice Sendak’s size. She could still feel he was dangerous, but she didn’t feel as threatened.

“Depths...” Sendak bit out. “But I was given a job, and I won’t give up.” He looked ready to go at her again, but he soon found a large pressure was felt around him; he glanced around, looking for the source, but all he could tell was the distortion that meant there was another mer. A spell in their mother language was uttered and pressure was released, he found himself in a bubble. “What? No!” he shouted, thrashing against the bubble.

“Matt!” Pidge cheered as the distortion cleared and showed Matt in his massive glory, dwarfing Pidge’s own normal and gigantic size.

“Good work getting back to your usual size on your own.” Matt praised. He put the bubble to his lips and spoke out another spell before squeezing the bubble. Rather than popping, it shrank in size. Inside, even Sendak’s size changed, putting him somewhere in between Lotor’s size and Pidge’s former size. “That’ll keep him contained and easier to transport.”

Lotor swam up, having managed to get past the soreness in his tail and muscles from Sendak’s attack. He avoided Matt, thoroughly terrified of the much larger mer; while intimidated by Pidge, knowing her more, he did get near, swimming close to her head.

“Pidge, are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” Pidge responded. “And you don’t need to be afraid; Matt won’t hurt you.”

Lotor watched cautiously as he actually took to hiding behind Pidge’s head, peeking around and past her hair. “Are you… sure?”

“He’s my brother, he’s safe.” Pidge commented. “Mostly.” She then sent her gaze toward her brother, though it was mostly a glare. “And you! You could have killed two of the surface dwellers! How are you going to explain yourself, hmm?”

“They didn’t die.” Matt commented. “Besides… I’ll explain in a bit; we need to deal with this guy and I told the others I’d make sure they could see you were safe for themselves.” He sighed. “Which means we’re going to the surface.”

Pidge sighed. “Fine.” she commented. She looked to Sendak, the mer still thrashing around the best he could, smacking into the bubble and trying to break it. She didn’t want to wait, but she knew that rushing was not going to get him to tell her where Lance was. _Don’t worry, Lance, it may take me a moment longer, but I will find you,_ she thought to herself, _I refuse to give up on you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give a size comparison chart. When looking at previous doodles I had of Matt and Pidge, I knew he was big. But looking at the chart? Wow.   
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this!


	30. Pondering the Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and the others try to contemplate why she was targeted and why Lance was abducted. Meanwhile, Lance finds himself in a peculiar situation with some questions of his own.

“Okay… so let me get this straight-”

“Or at least as straight as you can get.” Keith interjected as Hunk did his best to stifle his laugh.

Shiro gave a deadpan look before sighing. “Anyway… Lotor turned out to be a merman-”

“I only found out recently.”

“Sendak’s a merman.” Shiro motioned to the merman still kept in the bubble. “Pidge is the mermaid who saved me, Matt is her incredibly protective brother, and they can both change their own sizes and even manipulate the sizes of others?”

“Within reason.” Matt commented.

“And now we’re sitting in this damp cave.” Shiro motioned around them. “You know, it’s a good thing Tex is covering us or we’d be in a lot of trouble and others looking for us.”

“This cave was the best place to bring Sendak.” Matt crossed his arms over his chest. “He’s too dangerous to let go right away and I don’t have time to take him back home.” He twitched his tail a bit as he leaned on the ledge. “It’s a lot to take in?”

“Yes. It is.” Shiro sat on the ground and rested his head in the palm of his robotic arm. “So does any of this have to do with Lance going missing?”

Matt twitched his fins a bit. Pidge noticed this and swam to him, nudging him. “Matt? There are so many questions to ask… but the important thing is… does whatever Sendak wanted with me have to do with Lance missing?” she asked. Matt looked away. “Please? If it helps to find Lance...”

“Wait… Sendak was after Pidge?” Hunk inquired. “Why’s that?”

“He only told us he was supposed to snatch her, but… he didn’t explain why.” Lotor commented, swimming around some in the water-filled entry to the cave. He stopped to look at where Sendak’s bubble was, the merman having settled down and taken to curling up in the bottom, his tail over his face. “Sendak, there has to be a reason; it can’t just be some simple kidnapping. Why do you want Pidge so much!?” He let his temper rise, but the other didn’t stir other than an agitated twitch of his finned ear. “Dammit! You can’t hold out, Sendak! You’ve been defeated and trapped!”

Sendak still didn’t respond. He just remained in his position.

“I don’t think he’s talking to us...” Shiro sighed. He then looked to Matt. “Matt, you are the only person who would know why, right? I mean, you know Pidge better than any of us...”

Matt had lowered himself more into the water, blowing bubbles as he contemplated things. If at all, he would rather not have the surface dwellers involved. He would much rather take Pidge back home, make sure she was safe, and keep her from the surface. But she was adamant in staying near her friends and even letting them in on things; she explained to him prior to going to that cave that they had been supportive and helping her out as she got smaller, turned human, then managed to change back. They were with her when Matt couldn’t be found by Lance.

“Pidge, if I talk about this,” he finally said when he rose back up, “you can’t hate me or anyone else, okay? Everything done was for your protection; you’d have been taught slowly over time, but...”

Pidge looked around to her friends. If it would help to find Lance, they needed the information. She needed the information. “Okay. I may be mildly angry depending on the explanation, but… I’ll try to refrain from feeling resentment.”

Matt nodded. “I guess it’s best to start with the basics. That merfolk like us all have magic; some have more than others, partially out of training, usually some races have more than others.” he explained. “The kind Pidge and I are, guardians as many call our race, we tend to be the most magically acclimated, able to cast vast spells with training.”

“Spells I haven’t learned.” Pidge crossed her arms.

“Spells Mom and Dad deemed you not ready for until your magic settles more.” Matt nearly growled, baring his fangs. Though a smaller size, he was still intimidating to Lotor, even if, when shrunk down, Lotor was now bigger than Matt. With this, Lotor went and actually hid behind Pidge.

“Matt, quit scaring Lotor.” Pidge had the _are you serious_ face. She then patted Lotor’s arm. “It’s okay, he won’t hurt you.”

Matt grumbled a bit. “Anyway, at times there are those who are born with… an exceptional amount of magic and power.” he continued. “Pidge was one of those born to more magic… but she’s still young. She wasn’t even supposed to learn size shifting and willing a human form for years to come but… well…” He motioned to his sister. “Dad said it best, when Pidge sets her mind on something, whether she’s aware or not, she gets what she wants.”

“So Pidge is more magical than average?” Allura inquired. “But what does that have to do with why she’s wanted?”

“Because, someone wants to use her magic. I don’t know what for, though.” Matt shook his head. “A while back, when I noticed that Pidge was missing, there had been sensations of another mer around, one I knew as dangerous. I don’t know much about them, though… in fact, they’re the one who stranded you two when you were out with your research; it was after that incident that Pidge vanished and… well… I was worried.”

“Worried may be an understatement.” Shiro whispered to Keith, making him snicker some. He was thankfully not bitter about Matt’s actions, especially since he and Tex were fine.

“Wait… the one who shut our electronics down… was after Pidge?” Allura asked. “And they were also the one who brought down Shiro’s plane...”

“Wait… what?” Shiro blinked. “I missed something again, didn’t I?”

“It wasn’t pilot error or a problem with your plane; another mer used a spell to shut it down and make you crash.” Hunk gave the summarized version. “But… wasn’t that voice also the one who shut down the chopper after Matt crashed it?”

“Yeah… so whoever they are, they’re getting around… but… I don’t know… how does it all tie together?” Keith questioned.

Pidge thought about it, swimming in circles as her form of pacing. Shiro’s plane was found by her; she went closer to human territory by taking the plane and the drowning pilot to shore; it was after then that she met Lance. She and Lance grew close in a seemingly short amount of time, and then his cousin got stranded for a bit. Then there was the crashed helicopter.

“They were baiting me. If they’re after me, they must have been trying to lure me out with mishaps.” Pidge commented. “Whether they caused them or not...”

Matt nodded. “It could have been worse for Allura and Lotor then if I hadn’t decided to intervene; they were too near… lurking and watching…”

“And an aquatic accident, Pidge would have been drawn to it, right?” Hunk asked. “I mean,” he looked to his friend, “you were drawn to Shiro’s crash.”

“I would have probably looked for them, especially if Lance told me about it, whether he would ask or not.” Pidge confirmed.

“So it’s safe to say… this mer wants Pidge… but we don’t know why?” Shiro asked. “Does anyone know who they are?”

“I have a few theories, but...” Matt sighed. “Mom and Dad would know more; they know almost every mer.” He looked to Pidge. “We’re better off going home and talking with them.”

“I hope that’s a genuine suggestion and not your way of dragging me back.” Pidge commented. “I’m not going home yet, especially with Lance still missing.”

“Pidge, someone is targeting you; you’re safer at home.”

“Oh, I get to be safe while Lance is in danger somewhere out there? And what happens if they attack someone else? I don’t want to lose any of my friends.” Pidge pointed out. “Besides, you just told me I’m a magically powerful mermaid.”

“You haven’t been taught spells and you only just managed to learn to change your size.” Matt protested.

“Matt, are you really going to argue with me on this?” Pidge crossed her arms. “Have you ever won an argument against me?”

Matt opened his mouth before thinking it over. “I hate when you’re right...”

“I may be an only child, but my cousins are close enough to being siblings.” Allura commented. “This, my dears, is peak sibling relationship.”

“Okay, fine, but… don’t be reckless and don’t go out alone; have backup at all times.” Matt responded. “I’ll take Sendak with me so he can be dealt with accordingly.”

“They’re not gonna… you know...” Hunk gulped. Sure, Sendak did try to kidnap Pidge, but even he wouldn’t want to wish the worst of the other mer. He may have done something bad, but more or less, he was still a decent guy. Right?

“Oh great depths, no; Mom and Dad are nothing like that.” Matt chuckled a bit. “They’d hear him out and judge him based on actions and reasons; we don’t even do executions. Basic punishments suitable to the crime, really.” Hunk let out a sigh of relief, pleased to hear that. “Though… before I go… I suppose I should teach you two a spell.”

“Both of us? Are you sure I can do it?” Lotor asked, motioning to himself.

“Your race adapts well to magic, I think you can manage. I wouldn’t suggest doing it without caution or being prepared, but I think you two should learn the bubbling technique; it’s good for trapping your enemies but also safely transporting your surface dwelling friends.” he explained. “After that, then I will depart; I’ll even ask around and see if any of the others noticed anything strange.”

Pidge nodded. “Okay, let’s learn a spell.” she sang out, actually excited. “Also, when you get back, you need to explain yourself.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, as to why you have a boat and are prepared for being on the surface.” Pidge scowled a bit. “You always told me how dangerous the surface was, yet you are prepared...”

“Oh… I was hoping you wouldn’t notice...” Matt smiled sheepishly. “Anyway! Magic!”

Pidge sat at the window and looked out at the view. She curled up, tucking her feet under the dress she wore. She then looked around the room. It felt so empty without Lance.

“Pidge?” Lotor asked, looking in. He went over and sat on the bed. “We’ll find him.”

“I’m so worried...” Pidge mumbled.

“I know.” Lotor sighed. “But we’ll find him. We’ll figure out who that other mer is and we’ll find and rescue Lance. He got up and moved to where Pidge was, hugging her. “It’ll all work out in the end.”

“I sure hope so...” Pidge muttered. “There’s just so much to take in. Lance is missing, I found out my brother is always prepared for being on the surface, I discovered I have a lot more magical potential than most apparently, and I found out that Keith is super attracted to my brother.”

Lotor chuckled at that last one. “He truly is, that’s for sure.” he mused. He tightened his hug some, giving a squeeze to comfort her more. “Don’t worry. Things will go well. This will all be fixed.” he said. He then got up. “I’m headed back down; Allura and I are sleeping over tonight.”

“Lotor?” Pidge asked. “Can… can you stay longer?” She looked up at him with sad eyes. “Matt went home to get answers… and I see you like a big brother...” She missed Lance and she wanted brotherly compassion to help her through the situation.

“Of course.” Lotor nodded as he sat back down and hugged Pidge. He held her close when she turned and hid her face against her shoulder, crying. “Go ahead and cry; let it all out.” he assured her. “And tomorrow, we’ll get a fresh start on looking for traces of that mer and Lance until Matt returns.”

Lance grumbled. He felt a little sore and groggy as he sat up. He looked around, seeing a purplish tinged barrier of sorts around him; a bubble. He touched it, feeling how smooth it was. “What is this?” he asked himself. He then looked over, seeing another bubble with a figure laying down in it. “Hello? Are you okay?” he called out. “Do you know where we are?” They didn’t respond. They didn’t even move. He then looked when he saw something swim past; bigger than Pidge’s smaller form but smaller than Lotor, he watched as a mer moved through the water, a sort of cloudy purple swirl around her.

She drifted to the other bubble, mumbling a sort of spell. The cloudy swirl entered the bubble and practically consumed the one resting there.

“Hey! What are you doing? Leave him alone!” Lance called out.

“Hmm?” The mer looked over, her disheveled hair floating a bit in the water. Now that Lance examined her more closely, he found that she could be the same type of mer that Lotor was. “You’re awake… Good, my spell wasn’t too strong...” She didn’t sound enthused.

“Where am I? Who are you? What’d you do to that guy?” Lance asked. He looked at the bubble again. Human. The one lying there had to have been human! “What’s going on?”

“Hmm.” The mer gently rested her hand on the bubble Lance was in. “If you must know, I am Honerva. Do not fret, though, for I have no wish to harm you. All I want is that child who has come to fancy you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crow! How'd I already get to thirty chapters? Wow. But hey! I think I'm doing well with this!  
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and learning a smidgen more about Pidge.


	31. Honerva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants to know why Honerva wants Pidge. The other mermaid has her story to tell.

“I am Honerva.” the other mermaid stated. “Do not fret, though, for I have no wish to harm you. All I want is that child who has come to fancy you.”

Lance’s eyes widened. Pidge? “What do you want with her?” he demanded. “She’s done nothing wrong!”

Honerva watched Lance closely. “What makes you think it has something to do what she did?” she inquired curiously. “Surface dwellers are strange creatures.” She moved back to the other bubble, positioning herself in a seated position. “And yet I loved one dearly.”

“Huh?” Lance blinked. He looked to the bubble she was by and the figure in it. “What’s wrong with him? What were you doing to him?”

Honerva didn’t respond; instead, she simply took to trying to groom her messy hair.

“I don’t understand what’s going on… why do you want Pidge? You could have just asked around for her, right? I mean, you didn’t have to go as far as to kidnap me.” Lance commented. “If it’s something so simple and you not meaning harm...” He was confused. He didn’t understand what Honerva wanted with Pidge or the other human in the bubble. “Okay, okay, maybe this question you can answer. Who is he?”

“He was… is my love.” Honerva gently pressed a hand to the bubble, watching the still figure in it. “My dear Zarkon...”

Zarkon. It was an uncommon name and Lance was certain he knew who that was then. His uncle’s best friend who went missing about twenty five years ago, before Lance was even conceived.

“Won’t you tell me what happened?” Lance inquired, genuinely curious. He hoped that if he could understand, he could perhaps help Honerva. Maybe even convince her to return him to Pidge so he could talk with her.

Honever looked back at Lance before moving over to him. She eyed him closely, wondering if he truly was curious or if he was just buying time. In his blue eyes, she could see something she nearly forgot about. Empathy.

“You know, while we remain hidden more, it’s not uncommon for us to fall in love with surface dwellers.” Honerva commented. “Even I wasn’t exempt. I was on a simple task, looking for needed materials for necessary spells that keep our people safe. I met Zarkon and fell in love with him. But tragedy...”

-+-Twenty-five years ago-+-

“He’s so small.” Zarkon said softly as he held a small finned baby in his arms. The baby cooed and burbled at him, gently flapping his tail until he could get the bottom fin to his mouth; like a human baby with its thumb or foot, this one started to suck on the fin. “He’s grown a bit since last I saw him, but look at him, so tiny. So fragile.”

“He’ll grow, dear.” Honerva assured. She snuggled in close, resting her hand on Zarkon’s shoulder. “So, how does it feel? Being a father.”

Zarkon watched his son fondly. He was so cute and squishy, his fins hardly having any structure to them at all. His eyes were big and white, almost too wide for a human, but perfect for a deep sea mer-baby like him. “Amazing. It feels absolutely wonderful.” He turned his head slightly and kissed Honerva. “I have the loves of my life and nothing can ruin this.”

Honerva giggled before kissing Zarkon again. “I’ll talk to Sam.” she commented. “He knows how much I love you and of our child. Maybe he’ll agree that me remaining on the surface with you is best.”

“On the surface? Are you sure?” Zarkon’s eyes widened in shock. “What about our son? Will he...”

“It’s easy to influence the form of a baby to suit where they are, even size for those who can change their size.” Honerva informed. “Our baby can live on the surface peacefully with the two of us. I’m sure Sam won’t mind and will even allow it. He may find that me being up here would be best, too, working from this end to ensure our people remain safe.”

“Having you two with me… I’d finally be able to introduce you to Alfor.” Zarkon mused. “And maybe our son and Allura can grow up together.” He smiled as he held the baby up some. “We need to name him, huh?”

“We’ll think of something.” Honerva assured. “Anyway, it’s getting late and it looks like our little one is getting tired.” She carefully accepted the baby back and tucked him in a special satchel she had. “I’ll visit again soon, and hopefully with news I can stay with you.”

“I would love that.” Zarkon spoke softly as he moved in, kissing the love of his life. He then poked at his son’s head a bit, getting him to twitch his ears. “You be good for your mommy, okay little one? Daddy will see you soon.”

Honerva giggled a bit. When set, she took off, returning back to her home in the ocean, thoughts of living with Zarkon swimming in her mind, filling her with excitement. When she reached home, her son had already fallen asleep. While resting, she visited the leader and protector the mers in that part of the ocean, a guardian named Sam. She got him pulled to the side to talk with, the massive merman shifting to a much smaller size.

“The surface life?” Sam inquired. “Ah, this has to do with Zarkon, correct?”

“I think it’d be nice to live with him and let our son grow up with both parents.” Honerva responded. “But if you feel...”

“No, no.” Sam shook his head. “There is much needed on the surface and having others who willingly live there to help out, it good. And, this little guy may even enjoy it.” He smiled at the baby as he snoozed away. “You do well to be safe, yes? And give your goodbyes before you go and return often to visit?”

Honerva chuckled. “Of course.” she nodded. She looked down at her baby. “We’ll be living with your dad, little one.”

Or at least that was Honerva’s hope. When she returned the next day to let Zarkon know, her baby held close, there was a problem. A hunter of the seas was out as well, looking for game to snag just for boasting glories. Cruel. And the hunter spotted the mermaid, seeing only dollar signs as he looked at her socializing peacefully with a human.

To protect his and child, Zarkon noticed and put himself in the way of the weapon, ready to pierce Honerva through and drag her in. Seeing this frightened and angered Honerva, leading her to cast dangerous spells with her emotional state. As she did, the boats were both destroyed and sunk; the hunter was nowhere in sight and Zarkon…

“Zarkon? Zarkon!?” Honerva called out, swimming to her love. He was bleeding out. He was dying. And she didn’t want to lose him. “Don’t you worry, I’ll find a way to help you… I can’t… I can’t lose you.” Honerva blinked before uttering another spell, this one encasing Zarkon in a bubble to protect him further. Then she swam away, her lover barely hanging onto life in the bubble and her baby, up against her chest, crying, able to tell something was wrong.

“It’s okay, sweetie, just hold on, I’ll care for you in a moment.” Honerva quickly said when she was back in her home. She quickly put her son in a sort of sling-nest of foliage before putting Zarkon elsewhere within her home. She was quick to look for ingredients, getting spells cast and potions made to do all she could to save him.

“Please… please survive...” Honerva begged. She got him stabilized to some extent, but she could feel he was slipping. She sought out Sam once more, the guardians typically being stronger with magic.

“Honerva, there is nothing we can do; he is slipping away and soon his soul will return to the depths.” Sam responded after spending hours of helping his fellow mer. “I’m sorry… but even no mer can fight off death. Not even guardians.”

“He’s not dead yet; he’s still alive in there.” Honerva cried out. “I can’t lose him… I can’t lose Zarkon… please...”

“Honerva, we tried everything. It would take a miracle to bring him back from this brink.” Sam tried to rationalize with him.

“Or time? Maybe time could help… it’s only been a day.” Honerva reminded. “I could treat him, take care of him and maybe he will heal. Maybe he’ll wake up again.”

Sam sighed. Who was he to tell Honerva to straight up abandon Zarkon and just let him die. Honestly, he would have wanted the same had it been his mate. He then looked over when the baby cried again; Honerva didn’t go to pick him up. “Honerva? He calls for you.”

“He feels my sadness… my hurt.” Honerva sighed.

“Honerva?”

“Please… I need to make sure Zarkon survives… please take my baby elsewhere to be loved. The surface… he… he should live on the surface like his father had...” Honerva’s words stunned Sam.

“But Honerva, won’t...”

“I am in pain, Sam… my heart is breaking… I don’t want to accidentally hurt my baby...”

Sam sighed but otherwise nodded. He went over and picked up the baby, holding him close and soothing his tears. “I’ll make sure he’s found and safe. Are you sure, though?”

“When Zarkon is better, we’ll seek out our son.”

Sam had his unfortunate doubts, but he still prayed to the depths that there would be a miracle. He then swam off, taking the baby up to the surface to be found, even locating a life raft from Zarkon’s boat to have the baby in. He even stayed near it, swimming close, until he noticed a sky ship above. Sure they noticed and would see the raft, he turned himself invisible, turning and waiting until the baby, who he influenced with magic to give a human appearance, was collected and taken away to safety.

“Be safe, little one.” Sam whispered before returning, going to keep an eye on Honerva. She was heartbroken and desperate, and that desperation led her to other spells, trying anything and everything to make sure Zarkon would live. Even old spells that were dangerous and could hurt others.

Eventually she secluded herself from others and hid away, leading Sam to lose track of her completely. At times the others would find traces of her, but worried they were stop her from trying to save Zarkon, she always attacked, keeping them away.

-+- present time -+-

“You must think me foolish.” Honerva commented. “Doing all this for a man who should have died… but I won’t give up… I can’t...”

Lance stared at Zarkon as he listened to Honerva’s story. All she wanted was to have her lover, a man who was practically her husband, back. She even gave up her son so he could be safely raised. To be honest, he didn’t think he would be any different.

“On the surface, people get hurt and ill.” he commented. “And we have hospitals to take care of them, hopefully keep them alive and let them recover.” He looked to Honerva. “If anything, this doesn’t seem any different to me than life support, just more magical.” Lance offered a smile. “You’re in love with a human and you want him safe. Honestly, if something happened to Pidge like this… I’d want the same, I’d want to do anything I could to make sure she’d survive.”

Honerva watched Lance. He was genuine. Honest. Understanding. He could feel the sorry she felt and see the reasons she saw.

“You didn’t need to kidnap me. You could have just talked with me and I could talk to Pidge. Or you could talk to her yourself.” Lance commented. “I mean, I don’t fully understand what she has to do with this, but...”

“Her magic is strong. Powerful. With spells I’ve found, ones once thought to be lost to time, with her magic, Zarkon should be well again. He should be back.” Honerva explained. “No one’s been strong enough, not even her father, Sam… but she… she is so much stronger. But, before I could find her and talk with her, she just vanishes. Finds herself on the surface.” She smiled softly. “And fell in love with a human. She would understand me even more than the others. She would definitely help.”

Lance watched Honerva. This mermaid was doing everything to lure Pidge out so she could get to her, so she could get her aid. She wasn’t going about it the best way, but Lance understood why she wouldn’t be that rational about getting Pidge’s help.

He watched as Honerva stayed close to Zarkon, the mermaid sitting there with a longing look in her eyes. _Hopefully she doesn’t get too irrational like this and accidentally hurt someone…_ he thought to himself as he curled up in his bubble, tucking his knees to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I was a little worried that this chapter wouldn't be done today along with one of the arts. My brain decided I needed to change my planned ending some, so I had to alter a few things. But here we go!   
> To be honest, with a human design for Zarkon, I actually wasn't entirely sure how to go about a human version of him. So I was just winging it; hopefully that turned out okay.   
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Until next time, my lovelies!


	32. Setting Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to wait much longer for Matt to return with information, Pidge and the group take off on their own in a submarine, hoping to lure out Lance's captor and find out where he was taken.

“Allura,” Shiro spoke up as he watched the young woman and her friends prepare a submarine for departure, “I know you’re already an adult and can make decisions on your own, but Alfor will ground you until the end of time for this. I know I agreed to cover for you guys and Tex is helping, but this… this is...” Shiro observed the small group consisting of Pidge, Lotor, Hunk, Allura, and Keith prepare to depart, head out to find Lance. It had been a few days since Lance’s disappearance and Matt hadn’t returned with information on the possibility to finding their missing friend. The group decided they had to search and lure out that other mer. “What if something goes wrong? What if the sub, which hasn’t been used in over ten years, mind you, shuts down? What if that mer shuts it down? Three of you could drown or something and who knows what could happen to the other two.”

“Just because it’s not been used in so long,” Allura reminded, “doesn’t mean it’s not in top condition. Father’s subs are the best, even if they’re hardly used anymore. Besides, we need to find Lance.”

“By luring out the other mer?!” If the stress and worry didn’t turn the rest of Shiro’s hair white, no one knew what could.

“In my grotto, I have a lot of old vehicles made over decades, even over a century old. I use magic at times to at least get their lights on.” Pidge informed. “If that mer shuts the sub down, so long as it’s not badly damaged, I might be able to turn it back on.”

“And,” Lotor added, “if that doesn’t work, Pidge and I have both been practicing that bubble magic, so we can get them to safety, then go after that mer since we might be able to track them.”

Shiro sighed. There was no talking them out of it. This team was determined to get their friend back. And as worried as the pilot was, it warmed his heart. “Lance truly has a great group behind him.” he told them. “You guys be safe out there.”

“We will.” Keith nodded. He then looked when his father entered. “We’re clear to go?”

“Yer good.” Tex responded. “Keith, you be careful out there. You know if yer ma finds out an’ you git ‘urt or worse, she’s gonna drag you back one way or ‘nother an’ ground yer ass.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Keith couldn’t help but snicker a bit. “Hunk? You sure you want to do this?”

“As scared as I am, Lance is my best friend.” Hunk stated. “I gotta do something to help, even if it’s just coming along for the ride and being emotional support.”

“Well, y’all better git going ‘fore Alfor finds out what yer up to.” Tex told them.

The team confirmed this before going inside, even Pidge and Lotor. With how the sub was designed, they would be able to safely get out without filling the vessel with water; with this, they could wait inside until necessary. Allura did some of the final checks before they went under.

“Um… what are the odds we’d see other mers down here?” Hunk inquired, looking out through the windshield. “Whoa… seeing the ocean from here… sometimes you forget this is our planet, our home… it looks so… alien.”

“For the most part, probably not.” Pidge informed. “At least from your perspective. Lotor and I might notice some, but...” She shrugged. “It’s a big ocean. Sometimes mers who are out traveling or live on their own like I had for a while, we can go days, even months without seeing another, especially at this depth. Great for when we want alone time.” She then looked out at the ocean surrounding them. “It’s a beautiful place. The ocean is truly a good home.”

“Maybe when things improve, most likely after I finally tell Dad about me being a mer, I can take a trip, have a week long vacation down here.” Lotor admitted, smiling fondly. “So how far do you think we need to go?”

“Well, that depends.” Pidge stated. “If this mer is trying to stay just as hidden, even from other mers, they wouldn’t be too deep; deeper waters is where most live since it’s safer and more hidden from the surface world.”

“Well, we’ll go fairly deep, but not too far, and hope we lure them out.” Allura commented. “And stick to our triangulated region.” Indeed, Allura used three points to get an idea of where to be. Lance’s boat, where she and Lotor lost power with the jet ski and her equipment, and the last known coordinates of where Shiro went down in his plane; it was a good area to search and hope the mer would show up.

Matt was quick to swim through the ocean, even getting to the villa where Pidge had been staying. Legs formed and clothes on, he went in search of Shiro. When he did find the pilot, radios and technology set up at the villa to try and keep in touch with the others, he was stunned to find out that Pidge and the others already left. “They what?!” he exclaimed.

“Pidge isn’t alone, Matt; she’s with the others.” Shiro reminded. “Though aside from that… your timing is… um...”

“It sucks… I know...” Matt admitted. He sighed and sat down. “Do you know where they’re searching exactly?”

Shiro shook his head. “Allura had a plan, but I didn’t get everything.” he responded. “Matt… were you able to find out anything about whoever is targeting Pidge? If she’s in danger, we...”

“Dad’s worried but… he’s certain Pidge won’t be hurt.” Matt could only really find relief in that bit. He knew his father wouldn’t lead him astray when it came to the safety of his children. “He thinks it’s a mer named Honerva. She started to unravel when her lover was badly hurt… nearing death’s tides. She’s harmed others to keep them away but...”

“An injured lover?” Shiro asked. “Do you think that’s why this Honerva character wants Pidge?”

“Maybe? But by now, her lover would be dead; Dad says it’s been many years.” Matt responded. “And the dead can’t be brought back.”

“I’ll see if I can get a hold of the team with the radio.” Shiro got up and went to the tech he needed. “Away team, this is Shiro. Do you copy?” He listened. Nothing. “Allura? Keith? Guys, this is Shiro back on the surface; do you copy?” Again, there was nothing. “I’m with Matt. We have information to relay.”

“Nothing… is… is that normal?” Matt asked. “I should go look for them...”

“They may have lost power in the sub.” Shiro stated. “But Pidge and Lotor both already have a plan A and a plan B, ready to handle that.”

Matt bit his lip. He wanted to go after them, to protect Pidge, but the ocean was big. Sometimes tracking someone was not always easy. That and Pidge was determined to get Lance back. “Okay… can we check in after a bit to be sure of things? If… if we keep getting nothing, I’ll go search for them, but...” He was hopeful that Honerva wouldn’t truly hurt his sister, but he didn’t know what that meant for the others.

“We’ll keep trying.” Shiro nodded.

“We lost power. Oh man, oh man, oh man!” Hunk was panicking. “That means that mer is near! What do we do? What do-”

“Hunk, slow and easy breaths.” Keith reminded. “Okay? Let’s do this. Deep breath in,” he did so with his friend, “deep breath in. In, out. Now do that in time with something you like. Favourite salty dish. Favourite sweet dish. Favourite dish from some other culture. Favourite childhood snack.”

Hunk took deep breaths, getting himself to calm down, mumbling various foods and snacks as Keith asked. After about eight rounds of this, he settled down enough. “Okay, okay, I’m calm. I’m calm. Thanks, buddy.”

“Happy to help.” Keith nodded. “Okay, now, see? We’re fine. We lost power. There’s an oxygen reserve for this so that we’ve technically got about two hours. Long before then, though, Pidge can get the sub back up and running or she and Lotor can get us topside. Okay? Do you follow?”

“Yeah.” Hunk nodded. He looked to Pidge. “What do you think?”

“Well, the sub is still secure. Let’s see if I can get it up and running again in this form.” Pidge stated. She looked around before she closed her eyes, focusing on the magic. She then started humming, the melody reverberating around them. The sound was beautiful and gentle. If Keith’s conversation and method to calm Hunk down didn’t work, this sure as hell would have. It was perfect and eased everyone. More calming, the lights came back on and the engine started up again.

“Whoa.” Keith stared and looked around. “Pidge, you are truly remarkable.”

“That’s so cool; remind me to get your help when we have a power outage during a storm and the generator hates us.” Hunk smiled.

“Guys… as nice as that is...” Allura pointed to the windshield. Outside, a mer was there, watching them from a few yards away. The lights on the sub illuminated her, showing her to be Honerva.

“Uh… is it just me, or does she look like Lotor?” Hunk inquired.

“They look like they could be the same species.” Keith pointed out. He then looked when Lotor and Pidge went towards the back, going to the chamber that would allow them to get out. “What are you two doing? This could be that dangerous mer!”

“She wants something, so I’m going out to talk to her.” Pidge informed. “I’ll have Lotor as back up. Besides, if she was really _that_ dangerous, she probably wouldn’t wait patiently there.”

“Be safe you two.” Allura told her friends.

The two mers nodded and stepped into the other room, getting their clothes discarded so they could transform easily. Once they were out of the sub and in their forms, Pidge, for now, maintaining her smaller appearance, they swam around, facing Honerva.

“You wanted me, didn’t you?” Pidge asked. “Well, I’m here! So leave my friends alone and return Lance to us!”

“I’ve searched everywhere for you.” Honerva stated. “And don’t worry, your beloved is safe. No harm done.” She watched Pidge for a moment, but her eyes drifted to Lotor. So familiar. Though it was Pidge she wanted, she went to Lotor, gently reaching out. Lotor flinched at first, but he stopped when her hand touched his cheek. “Why? Why are you so… familiar? Do I…” She pulled her hand away. She couldn’t let herself get sidetracked now. She finally had Pidge right there, face to face with the other mer.

“I’m glad to know Lance is safe, but I’d feel much better knowing that if I can see him for myself. And if you’d return him to me.” Pidge stated, doing her best to remain rational. If she was going to protect anyone, she had to stay calm. “Let me take him back to the surface safe and sound… I’ll hear you out; I’ll try to understand why you want me.”

“I’ll tell you now.” Honerva swam over to Pidge and gently put her hands on the greenish mer’s cheeks. “Oh this magic, even from here, I can feel how strong you are. You steadily grow stronger… stronger than your father.”

“Who are you and why do you want my strong magic?” Pidge asked.

“I am Honerva. And like you, I had fallen in love with someone… someone who you may be able to save.” Honerva responded, hope finally settling into her eyes that, at first, seemed to show no light or life until Pidge spoke to her. “I need your magic so he can recover.”


	33. I'll Always Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lotor have met Honerva. They're hopeful they can work with her and she could manage to be rational; if she's irrational, there's no telling how safe anyone could be.

“I need your magic so he can recover.” Honerva stated, her hands still pressed gently against Pidge’s face. She could have easily clawed Pidge, she could have even attempted to manipulate her, but she didn’t. She was gentle. She was hopeful. She was hurting.

And Pidge felt this.

Emotions and magic influenced each other. Pidge could feel through Honerva’s magic at how much pain she was in. She wasn’t physically hurt, but she was exhausted and suffering from a broken heart. Pidge could only wonder how long this had been going on and felt it was a miracle that it didn’t claim this mer’s life. She knew sometimes a broken heart would lead to death.

“You’re in so much pain, Honerva.” Pidge responded, putting her hands over the others’ hands. She didn’t move them; she didn’t want to. She felt that her action may help ease Honerva’s emotions. “And I understand it. You’re so strong, able to keep going, keep working...”

Honerva made a small noise. Many in the past had tried to express their sympathies and even some empathy, but she felt they couldn’t truly understand her. But then there was Pidge. Small and understanding. Pidge had a way of feeling as everyone felt, connecting to them and understanding how alike they were, regardless if she understood their situation or not. She could easily understand them, though.

“Then you will aid me? You will help me heal Zarkon?” Honerva asked.

“Zarkon?” Lotor asked. As far as he knew, he never met the man, but he definitely knew the stories. “He was… here? You had him all this time?” He wanted answers; Alfor, who he was close to and was Allura’s father, had spent so long searching for him.

“Do you… know him?” Honerva asked. “How?”

“I… only by name.” Lotor stated. “He was Alfor’s best friend… he went missing around the time I was found and taken in.”

Honerva blinked. That was when it donned on her. “You’re… my baby… Zarkon’s and my precious baby...” She moved from Pidge, slipping her hands away and went to Lotor. “I told Sam… to take you to the surface… so I would not burden you with my sadness… with my heartache… so I could try to focus on healing your father...”

“You’re… my mother?” Lotor inquired, stunned. “I tried not to dwell on it much… why I was taken to the surface… but… I was cared for. Dad, his name is Kolivan, he did well to raise me. I still haven’t told him that I’m a merman but...” He smiled softly. He didn’t need a DNA test or anything; he was certain this woman before him truly was his mother. “To actually meet you… but… you’ve been hunting down Pidge all this time...”

“Not to harm her… no… I just...” Honerva shook her head. She then looked to Pidge. “Please… won’t you help me? Won’t you heal Zarkon?”

Pidge sighed. She wanted to help Honerva; she wanted to aid her and heal her beloved. But she also wanted to protect Lance, get him home safely. “I will try. I will try my best, but please… please promise me, if I can’t help him, if I can’t succeed, will you please still release Lance to me? Let him go home safely?” she asked. “If I can’t succeed, I don’t want Lance to be punished for it...”

Honerva smiled softly. “Of course. This heartache… it was cruel of me to project it onto you like this… but I cannot make it worse for you… it would be wrong...” she admitted.

“Give us a moment so we can let the others know, then I’ll go with you.” Pidge said.

“We.” Lotor corrected. “I may be new to this, but I can try to help. Or at least be there emotionally. And… at least see him for a bit.” He meant seeing Zarkon. He didn’t know if this would work or not, but he could only hope. If his father didn’t pull through, he would at least see him for the first and only time.

Pidge nodded. She then went back to the sub, going to tell the others of the plan. Honerva joined them, informing them that her grotto wasn’t far, so they could easily wait safely there. Reluctant, the others waited, hoping for news to come soon.

“Please… please, please, please be okay...” Matt whimpered. He then shot up when he heard static over the radio. “Hmm?! Pidge?! Pidge, are you there?!”

“Guys? Are you okay?” Shiro asked.

 **“Yeah, perfectly fine. And… is that Matt with you?”** came Allura’s voice. There was a bit of a sputtering noise in the background; Shiro could only assume that was Keith.

“Yeah, he is, he got here.” Shiro responded. “Are you guys okay? Where’s Pidge?”

 **“We’re fine; we briefly lost power, but Pidge brought it back for us.”** Allura explained. **“She and Lotor went off with** **Honerva** **to go get Lance back.”**

“Wait, they met her already?” Matt asked. “Okay, Honerva wants Pidge fo-”

 **“We know, they explained it to us.”** Allura interrupted. **“We’re concerned still, but… Pidge and Lotor are sure things will be fine for them and for Lance, but to be sure, they’re staying together. The buddy system, you know. Keith, Hunk, and I are going to wait here for them.”**

Matt nodded. “Okay, I’m coming down to where you are. If you give coordinates, I can figure it out from there. If something goes wrong, I can at least get you to safety then go get Pidge and Lotor. Lance, too.”

 **“Try not to sneak up on us or anything, please?”** Hunk inquired.

“Right.” Matt confirmed. He then looked to Shiro. “You have it from here?”

“Sure do. Be safe out there.” Shiro told him.

Matt nodded and ran out, discarding his clothes and going straight for the ocean.

Lance sat in his bubble. He was fine, well, even cared for. But damn it, he sure was bored. So, he took to singing, letting that fill the time and silence around him whenever Honerva wasn’t there or he couldn’t get her to talk with him. As he sat there, though, he was sad.

He missed his family.

He missed his friends.

He missed Pidge. He wanted to see her again, to hold her (or be held by her; he did miss sitting in the palms of her hands; he didn’t know that Pidge could change her size again, but he still hoped she could one day and he could sit there one more) again, to be with her again. He wanted to return home and to that life.

“I miss you so much, Pidge.” he said softly when he stopped his singing.

“I miss you, too.”

Lance quickly turned. Could it be? He stared in shock when he saw Pidge floating there with Honerva and Lotor both. She didn’t look hurt, she didn’t look like she was being threatened, she just looked worried for him. “Pidge!” He went to the edge of the bubble, hands up to it. Pidge did the same, putting her hands over where his were. “Are you okay? You’re not under duress? You haven’t been neglecting yourself while I was gone?”

“Everything’s fine, you goofball.” Pidge chuckled. She put her nose to the bubble, smiling when Lance did the same. For now, it was the closest (and safest so he didn’t drown) way to hug and kiss each other, pleased to be reunited. “And I should be asking if you’re fine; you’re the one who was momentarily abducted.”

“Honerva’s been kind towards me, but I’m definitely not gonna wanna eat fish for a while.” Lance chuckled. He then looked over when Honerva went to Zarkon’s bubble. “She’s so sad...”

“I know.” Pidge nodded. “And I’m hoping I can help.”

“I hope so… it’s like he’s on a mermaid life support with how Honerva’s been caring for him.” Lance said. “But if you can’t heal him...”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you home. I think Honerva understands that. She may be broken hearted and a little irrational,” if you could call kidnapping someone a _little_ bit irrational, “but she understands.”

Lance nodded. “Be careful and don’t get yourself hurt.”

Pidge smiled softly. “I’ll do my best.” she said. She then swam over to where Honerva was, watching the bubble closely. Honerva did all she could to heal Zarkon, but he never woke. She kept him alive all this time, even the younger and inexperienced mer could feel that. More than that, she could feel he was still alive. And still fighting to live.

Pidge gently set her hands against the bubble. “I don’t know much about healing magic, just small things I was able to learn from my parents when I was much younger...” she admitted. “But… I won’t give up. I’ll try…”

“You’re young, but I’m sure you can learn easily.” Honerva stated. “And if it means there is a chance to finally save him, I will gladly teach you.”

Smaller in form, Matt swam around the submarine. He was worried for the others, but he refrained from following even though he was certain he could follow the scents. Instead, he stayed with the others, keeping them company and keeping them safe. He stopped now and then to check the submarine, seeing if anyone was trying to communicate with him or get his attention.

The others were worried. Hunk was pacing and seeming to chew on one of his nails in nervousness. Allura fidgeted, twiddling her fingers together and trying to occupy herself. Keith, though, did his best to maintain his composure. He waited patiently, sure the others would come back safely.

Matt only hoped that was the case. He then perked up. Scents, most being familiar, caught his attention. He went to the submarine and knocked on its windshield, getting everyone’s attention. They gathered and waited as Matt eagerly swam some feet ahead. There, he was met by Lotor first.

“Lotor! Is everything okay?” he asked. “How… how did it go? Lance? And Pidge?”

Lotor smiled and looked back. “See for yourself.” he responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, ending this in a cliffhanger. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
> Until next time, though!


	34. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets to return home, putting his uncle's heart at ease.

Shiro was unsure of things. He got news from the others and informed of what happened. He was also given a new plan. He didn’t know how well this would go, but he ended up finding himself on a boat with Adam, Kolivan, Tex and Krolia, and most definitely Alfor.

“I don’t understand… what is Allura up to?” Alfor asked. “Shiro...”

“I was told not to tell.” Shiro stated. “But… it’s going to be important. And… big.” He looked away, trying to avoid the AARC head’s gaze. Yup. This was definitely going to be a big thing.

“I like surprises as much as the next person, but this...” Alfor sighed. “I should be out there looking for Lance. Not just waiting around...”

“If it takes too long, we’ll need to rain-check on this.” Krolia commented.

“Shiro… we do have more pressing matters at hand. The longer we wait...” Adam put a hand on Shiro’s arm. He then stumbled into him when something knocked into the boat some. It wasn’t enough to damage the boat or harm anyone, but it did spook them.

“What’s going on?” Alfor asked. “Kolivan? What’s the radar say?”

“We’ve got one deep water vessel near, but it isn’t close enough to bump into us. Or big enough to jostle our ship.” Kolivan reported, checking the radar. He grunted when the boat was bumped again. “The vessel is nearing and… and… sir...” A ping on the radar showed up. And grew. But it wasn’t just the ping that showed up and grew. A shadow beneath the ship. “Holy crow.”

Alfor ran to the side of the boat as the shadow came into view. More than that, it was becoming clear in the water, showing a massive figure in shades of green. Then a massive, finned tail flipped up, splashing water onto the others. “Am… am I seeing this?!”

“Holy crap...” Krolia gasped out. “Honey?” She looked over to see that Tex wasn’t at all stunned. Now that she noticed, Shiro wasn’t either. “What is going on?” She then looked to the other side of the ship when a head, massive as ever, popped up. Pidge. Full size and watching the boat, her eyes wide and full of joy. More than that, on top of her head was something, someone, very important. “Lance...”

“Huh?” Alfor looked back to see Pidge’s face and Lance on her head. “Lance!” He ran to the other side of the boat as Pidge leaned her face in, letting Lance slide off and onto the boat.

“Uncle Alfor!” Lance cheered, welcoming the sudden hug.

“Oh Lance! I was so scared for you.” Alfor didn’t want to stop hugging his nephew, but he eventually did. He pulled away some, hands on the younger male’s shoulders. “You’re okay… but how…?”

“I was never hurt. I was taken but… I was unharmed.” Lance said. “And Pidge came for me. She never gave up on finding me.” He looked back at Pidge, smiling.

“Pidge… wait…” Alfor looked back and forth between the massive mermaid and his nephew. “Pidge?! As in your girlfriend?”

“Heh heh.” Lance chuckled. “We… wanted to tell you she’s a mermaid.”

“My nephew… is dating… a mermaid?” Alfor stumbled back. He then looked when he heard something else surface, seeing his submarine there. The top hatch opened up and Allura popped up. “Allura?”

“Sorry for borrowing the sub, Father.” Allura chuckled.

“So you guys just… went off on your own?” Kolivan asked, stepping out of the cabin. “I’m happy Lance was found but… did all of you know this? The mermaid stuff?”

“Indeed. Though some sooner than others.” Lotor called from below. Kolivan blinked and ran to the edge. He stared in shock, seeing Lotor in all of his merman form there. He then pulled himself up onto the sub some. “Hey.. Dad.” He smiled a little sheepishly. “Before you ask, I only found out about this recently.” He flapped his tail fin some.

“My son is… a merman...” Kolivan was stunned. “He’s… actually a merman...”

“Holy crow...” Alfor was next to Kolivan at this point, just as shocked.

“We thought… it’d be good for you to learn of this.” Allura informed as she got out and sat on the sub. She was soon joined by Hunk and Keith.

“You all knew about this?” Alfor asked. He then looked to Shiro and Tex, the two who hadn’t been surprised in all of this. “Even you two?”

“Just recently. Ever since Matt tried to drown us.” Shiro commented.

“I didn’t try to drown you!” Matt called, smaller form and pulling himself up to sit by Lotor.

“You crashed the chopper.”

“For good reasons.”

“It’s expensive.”

“I’m sure he can cover it.” Matt motioned to Alfor.

“Fer the record,” Tex spoke up, “um… some of ‘em mers change size. Matt’s usually a lot bigger, bigger than Pidge, but he’s ‘parently keepin’ himself small fer now.”

Alfor nodded slowly. “This is… I didn’t expect to learn any of this. Witness this.” he admitted. He then smiled. “This is so much to take in… but worth it.” He held an arm out to Lance who ran over and hugged him again. He then held one out towards Allura. Smiling, his daughter got up and moved toward the end of the sub. Pidge helped out by moving and putting her hand in place, letting the young woman cross it like a bridge. She joined in the hugging. “Everyone’s safe. This makes me so happy.”

“Well… there’s one more surprise.” Allura said.

“Hmm?” Alfor was confused. He checked when he heard another splash. Looking, he saw another mermaid, Honerva, pull herself up to sit next to Lotor. She was the surprise? Was she perhaps Lotor’s mother? While Alfor wondered about that, he then noticed the others were looking at the hatch on the submarine. He put his attention there as someone else climbed out. Someone he didn’t expect.

“Zarkon… oh my god… Zar… Zarkon...” Alfor let go of Allura and Lance. He went to the edge of the boat and looked down, seeing Pidge’s hand opening and the mermaid smiling at him. Carefully, he stepped out onto her hand and let her move him toward his old friend. When he stepped off and onto the sub, he put his hands to his friend’s face. He was real. He was right there. “You’re… okay.”

“I am now, Alfor.” Zarkon smiled. He then pulled his friend into a hug. “It’s been so long. Not that I was aware of how much time passed.”

“What… what happened?” Alfor started to cry. He had always been hopeful that his friend was still alive, but even he had also reached the point where he knew it was improbable that he was. But now Zarkon was right there.

“I got hurt protecting Honerva… my beloved and the mother of our child. The mother of Lotor.” Zarkon responded. “But she kept me alive and safe all this time… until someone strong enough could finish with helping me recover. We can go over the story more, but… that’s the summarized version.”

“Sounds like quite the story.” Alfor chuckled a bit. He then looked around to the others. “But… Lotor’s… your son?”

“Biologically.” Zarkon nodded. “But I can tell that Kolivan did a wonderful job raising him.” Kolivan smiled proudly; he liked to believe he did well.

“Well,” Kolivan mused, “this explains why Lotor always loved bath time.”

Alfor smiled fondly. “All of this… learning of the mermaids, finding out Zarkon’s alive and having him back… this is just… all so wonderful.”

“Maybe we can celebrate with a cookout or something?” Hunk asked. “All of this has made me hungry. And food makes story telling better.”

“I suggest the villa since it’s close to the ocean.” Lance suggested.

“Let’s call in and let the others know you’ve been found safely so the search parties can return. Then we’ll celebrate.” Alfor commented. “There’s so much I’d like to hear, from Zarkon having a secret family,” Honerva and Lotor both snickered at that, “and to my own nephew dating a mermaid.” Lance grinned brightly.

-+-+-+-

Nighttime came and the party had come to an end. After the party, Lance and Pidge laid out in the ocean, watching the stars above them. Lance loved the view, but he loved it most when he was with Pidge. There he laid, watching them high above and shining in the clear sky. As he laid there, he listened to the gentle thrum of Pidge’s heart as he laid on her chest.

Slow. Gentle. Deep. It was a sound he came to love since the moment he first listened it the first time they stayed out and gazed at the stars. He smiled fondly, enjoying the moments he could have with Pidge. And with it being known a bit more known that the merfolk excited, he felt he could definitely enjoy these moments more without the others worrying as much.

“I’m glad everything worked out in the end.” Lance stated. “Lotor found out who his birth parents were and why he was left to be taken in, Zarkon was able to recover thanks to you, he and Uncle Alfor were able to finally reunite, and now Uncle Alfor knows I’m dating a mermaid and Kolivan’s son is a merman.” He sat up and turned around, facing Pidge’s head. “So much good is happening. And I only think it’s going to get better.”

Lance was surprised. Pidge shifted her position, making him slide down and then fall into the water. Her bobbed back up and sputtered. “Is something wrong?” he asked. He then felt Pidge’s hand come up under him, lifting him up out of the water.

“I had often been curious, seeking out information, something new, and just… wanting to know about the surface.” Pidge commented. “And while it was dangerous and worrying for Shiro at first, his plane going down… I’m kinda glad it did. If it hadn’t, we wouldn’t have met.”

Lance smiled and nodded in agreement. “In a sense, I guess Honerva was the one who ended up bringing us together.” He stood up. “I’m glad we met.”

“As am I.” Pidge brought Lance in closer and gently kissed him, making sure to be careful so she didn’t knock him over. “And I’m really glad that I got to meet you. I love you.”

Lance put his hands up onto Pidge’s face. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. “I lo-” Before he could finish, he was dropped. Sputtering again and wiping his face, he looked to see his girlfriend closer to his size again. Smirking, he splashed her.

Pidge chuckled and went in closer. “You were saying?” she asked.

“Even with that, “Lance pulled Pidge closer and kissed her once more, this time on the lips, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter (the epilogue) is left, my dears.  
> I hope you all got to enjoy this chapter and how it ended.  
> Until then.


	35. Epilogue - Seven Years Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance thinks back on the years he spent with Pidge and the memories he had with her. If there was anything he could change if he could go back in time, it would probably only being able to meet Pidge sooner.

_If you were to ask me seven years ago where I would see myself, I would not have been able to tell you that I would one day marry a mermaid and that together we would have you, our precious Neptune. It was seven years ago from the time I am writing this letter to you that Pidge and I met. Whether it be coincidence or fate, we met and got along. We had our adventures and even our turmoils, but that didn’t stop us as we fell in love._

_Five years before you were born was when we met and grew close. It was then that Honerva, your Uncle Lotor’s mother, had brought down Shiro’s plane. That led Pidge to bring him back to us and me to seek her our. It turned out that Honerva needed Pidge’s aid in the end so she could heal her own beloved, Zarkon, Alfor’s best friend who had been missing for twenty five years. It’s a long time to hold on to hope, but neither of them truly gave up._

__

_I will probably tell you the stories many times in your years, my precious guppy, but perhaps in this letter I should summarize. Sendak was released; he truly did no harm and was just following orders. Pidge even forgave him. He went back to work in AARC; you can imagine Alfor’s surprise when he found out that Sendak was a merman and had worked there for many years. More than that, we found out there were several mers who lived among humans, even in AARC and in the Marmora Rescue Unit. That would explain their research and rescue abilities when it came to the oceans._

_Not long after we told Alfor of the existence of mers, I finally met Pidge’s parents. And let me tell you, while I knew they would be enormous, I was scared out of my wits! They were bigger than Matt; I learned Matt wasn’t even full grown and he would grow just as big, if not bigger. I was_ _terrified, but I think my amazement was greater_ _._

_In the end our lives were made so much better. Your Grandpa Sam, the guardian who looks after the many mers and the ocean itself, had decided it was time to steadily introduce their existence to the humans once more, living among them as they had in the past. It has done so much good for everyone and the oceans. Humans and mers worked together to make everything better. Energy and power sustained through the ocean’s currents, cleaning old rubbish and pollution from our aquatic neighbours’ homes, and living in peace._

_If you were to ask me seven years from the time I write this letter if our species could truly live in peace, I would tell you that it is a great hope of mine. But now, as I write this, I know my hope is a reality. And every day I see your mother, every day I see you, I know I am not dreaming._

_At this time of writing you are almost two years old. You’ve barely begun to call me “dada” and you haven’t yet grasped changing your size. Pidge helps you with this so that even I can hold you. Amusingly enough, you like to hold me when you’re larger. You’re so gentle and kind, I know for certain you wouldn’t hurt me. I am proud to have fallen in love with your mother and excited to have had a child with her. To have you as our child, it fills me with joy._

_When you read this letter, you’ll be eighteen. You’ll know the stories and know our adventures. And I hope you can have just as many good memories of your own._

_With all my love._

_Papa (Lance)_

“Lance! Hey!” Pidge called out, pulling Lance from his thoughts as he folded up the letter and put it in an envelope. He stood up and leaned over the desk. Poking his head out the window, he could see his wife in the ocean, their baby, Neptune, nestled in her arms, playing with that purple rubber duck Pidge liked to mess with when she first stayed in his laptop. “The others are arriving!”

“Okay! Be down in a moment!” Lance responded. He smiled and pulled himself back in. He looked around the room. Home. It was his home he shared with Pidge. Before they were married, they got a new home, this one perfect for them both for it was a houseboat. To live on the ocean, it was truly a wonderful thing and meant for them both.

Lance went down from the second story and then out onto the deck. He looked to see Pidge swim up to him, Neptune still in her hold. He sat down and put his feet in the water, holding his hands out. Pidge handed their baby over, letting him hold them.

“Hey, my sweet little guppy.” he cooed, holding his baby and bouncing them a bit.

Neptune cooed and giggled, looking up at Lance with big, blue eyes. Like Pidge, they were greenish in colour with their skin and tail and had the same messy hair in a shade or two darker than Pidge’s. Unlike Pidge, though, their eyes were blue, reminiscent of the deep shade that Lance’s were. “Dada! Da!” they cooed as they dropped the duck on their belly and reached a finned hand to Lance’s face. “Wuv Dada.”

Lance smiled. Wuv. Most likely _love._ “I love you, too, Neptune.” he chuckled as he nosed his baby. He then slid off the deck and into the water, Pidge helping to keep him up until he could kick his legs and tread the water. “Of course, I love you, too.”

“I should hope so, lest Neptune will continue being an only child.” Pidge chuckled, hinting that she wouldn’t mind having more children. She then looked to see a few other boats come in close, each deploying their electronic anchors to keep them stationary. Friends. Family. All together, loved ones. Every so often, they enjoyed getting together, having a cookout and swimming with one another.

They spent hours together, enjoying their time. Allura and Lotor had been married a bit longer than Pidge and Lance, the two having a three year old daughter named Nerida. Lance nearly lost it when they first announced the name since it meant _mermaid_. Since her mother was human, Nerida wasn’t born looking like a mermaid but rather a human. They had learned that in some cases, born to human mothers, the child doesn’t always inherit the ability to be a mer; Nerida, though, could. The year prior, her grandmother, Honerva, checked and worked with her, proud to see that she could easily be a mer; she would one day learn to do that on her own. For now, she was in her mer form, allowed to play in the water with her cousin, Neptune. (Yes, Lance knew there was a more technical term for their relation, but cousin was much easier to remember and say.)

Nerida and Neptune weren’t the only children, though. Adam and Shiro, who happily joined in the gathering, had their son they adopted, too. Four years old (and a half, as he would proudly remind you), Ryou loved seeing the merfolk and spending time with them. He was eager to learn to swim at a young age because of them. He happily did after Shiro convinced him to take off the aviator hat he loved to borrow from his Papa.

Then there was Yorak, Keith’s little brother and the eldest of the small group of children. Around the time that Zarkon finally got to come home, Krolia and Tex were expecting another child. They named him Yorak, much to Krolia insisting that they did; turned out she was originally going to name Keith that, but Tex suggested differently. Yorak was older, but he still loved playing with the others.

The kids played with Matt swimming around underneath them, keeping guard over them in his massive form and occasionally lifting them on his tail, letting them slide down and into the water. As they did this, Hunk worked on cooking, getting the food together. It was truly a good time for everyone.

“Hey Hunk, you got anyone you’re seeing?” Shiro asked.

“Hey, not all of us go out, date, and show up with kids.” Hunk reminded.

“Since taking a few contract jobs elsewhere, he’s met a geologist.” Allura teased, making her friend blush. “What was her name again? Shay?”

“Um… well…” Hunk looked away.

“Really, Hunk?!” Lance asked. “Well, you should invite her over next time. It’d be nice to meet her!”

“I’ll… I’ll ask her.” Hunk squeaked, smiling some. “Anyway! You guys work on drying off the kids, lunch is almost ready!”

After eating and letting the children play more, it was getting late. Lance sat on the deck, his feet in the water. Next to him, still in her mer form and holding their sleeping baby, Pidge sat and leaned against him. They watched the sun as it set, admiring the colours it showed in the sky and how it reflected in the ocean. He let out a loving sigh as he ran a gentle hand over their child’s head, careful of their hair.

“It’s wonderful. Everyone is happy, our worlds have come together, and I have an amazing family.” Lance said. “A home to call our own, sailing the ocean as we please, you in my life, a child to love together… I don’t think I can get any happier.”

“Heh, wait until we decide we want another child; that happiness will find a way to grow.” Pidge chuckled a bit. “But I know what you mean.” She looked down at their baby, seeing them sleep peacefully. “This life is perfect.” She then looked to Lance and gently kissed him. “And I’m glad I get to spend it with you, have a family with you.”

“As am I.” Lance nodded. He returned the gesture. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. This is the last chapter. Deep Waters is officially over. If ideas hit, I may come back with side and mini stories. But until then, I do hope you guys got to enjoy this tale with me. Thank you for sitting through with me in this and watching the story grow from just small stories to an actual plot and tale.


End file.
